Um Mundo Sem Mim
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?
1. Sem Potters

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

Emmy Black Potter

**Capitulo 1 – Sem Potters**

Em uma casa, no vilarejo Godric's Hollow, morava uma família bruxa. Os famosos Potter.

Tiago Potter o homem da casa. Cabelos pretos arrepiados, olhos esverdeados, sorriso maroto e completamente brincalhão.

Lílian Potter a mulher. Longos cabelos lisos e ruivos flamejantes, lindos olhos verde-vivo, rosto angelical e pele porcelana.

E Harry Tiago Potter, o filho do casal. Um garotinho de um ano, completamente maroto, risonho e feliz. Cabelinhos pretos arrepiados como os do pai, e aqueles olhos esmeralda da mãe.

A família estava aproveitando o dia das bruxas, 31 de outubro, como qualquer um, pelo menos, qualquer bruxo. Comendo doces dos mais variados, bolinhos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz, sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, entre outros doces deliciosos.

Claro que estavam felizes comendo os doces no sofá. Harry comia enquanto o pai brincava com a varinha fazendo luzes aparecerem. Lilian assistia aos dois sorrindo.

Apesar de sorrirem felizes como qualquer um nessa data, Lilian e Tiago estavam preocupadíssimos. Lord Voldemort, um bruxo das Trevas, dos piores, estava a solta. A guerra acontecia lá fora.

A família Potter queria ajudar, queria poder lutar, mas por causa de uma profecia, Voldemort estava atrás de Harry. Então, se esconderam sob o Feitiço Fidelius, em que o Fiel é Rabicho, ou Pedro Pettigrew, um dos quatro famosos Marotos.

- Harry vai ser um grande apanhador – dizia Tiago animado.

- Tiago, pare de envenenar a mente do menino, ele tem só um ano. Como você já pode estar comentando essas coisas? – disse Lilian, nem um pouco impressionada.

Realmente. Tiago estava sempre dizendo como Harry seria um grande apanhador e grande Maroto. Sirius Black, Almofadinhas e padrinho do menino, concordava plenamente com Tiago, Pontas. Remo Lupin, Aluado, dizia que ele seria um Maroto, mas sempre que via a cara de indignada de Lilian, acrescentava rapidamente que também seria um excelente monitor-chefe.

- Mas é verdade, Lily, minha ruivinha. Ele vai ser um grande apanhador, excelente Maroto, vai ter muitas garotas, tudo que eu fui – dizia olhando o filho com orgulho.

- Resumindo. Galinha, arrogante, prepotente, inútil, peste, irritante, idiota, entre outras várias "qualidades"? – exasperou Lilian.

- Nossa, Foguinho, você ainda se lembra de todos os xingamentos que falava para mim em Hogwarts? Estou impressionado – disse Tiago, rindo.

- Olha aqui, Potter, ele não vai ser nada disso hein! Ele vai ser monitor, estudioso e comportado. Não quero ficar recebendo corujas adoidado porque ele fez um caldeirão explodir – avisou Lilian.

Tiago sorriu antes de dizer:

- Tudo bem.

- Sério? Vai fazer ele se comportar? – disse Lilian incrédula. Como fora tão fácil convencê-lo?

- Mas é claro, Foguinho. Explodir caldeirões é coisa básica. Nunquinha vai receber uma carta assim – falou Tiago e começou a gargalhar da cara que Lilian fizera.

A mulher estava preste a retrucar, vermelha de raiva, mas um barulho na janela chamou a atenção deles.

Enquanto Tiago corria para olhar na janela, Lilian pegou Harry no colo preocupada.

- Lilian, é ele! Vá! Leve Harry com você e fuja! – falou Tiago virando-se apressado para a esposa.

- Não vou deixar você Tiago – falou Lilian, mas não se passava de um sussurro preocupado.

Tiago olhou nos olhos dela implorando, deu um ultimo beijo na esposa, beijou a testa de Harry e suplicou:

- Por favor, vá. Eu vou atrasá-lo, vou ficar bem.

Lilian soluçou antes de sair escada acima. Quando trancou a porta do quarto do filho ainda pode escutar:

- _Bombarda! _

Voldemort entrou na casa pela porta explodida. Sorria friamente.

- Tiago Potter – falou frio.

- Voldinho, que desprazer em vê-lo na minha casa. Mas vai ser um prazer, mostrar-lhe a saída dela – falou irônico.

- Não tenho tempo para perder com você – falou e apontou a varinha para o moreno – _Avada Kedavra!_

Tiago Potter foi acertado pelo jato de luz verde. Estava morto antes mesmo do corpo bater no chão. Parecia tudo em câmera lenta.

Voldemort gargalhou. Mal, sinistro, frio.

Avançou lentamente pelos degraus das escadas.

Lilian estava respirando rápido, coração acelerado no quarto de Harry.

- Harry, talvez eu não viva para ficar com você. Me perdoe por isso, mas eu sempre estarei com você, não se esqueça – dizendo isso tirou o medalhão que usava e colocou no pescoço do filho, depois escondendo dentro das vestes.

Era uma fênix dourada, com rubis vermelhos e pequenos na ponta das asas. Ela mexia quando se olhava para ela. A corrente era de ouro puro.

- O amor é a chave – falou num sussurro apressado.

Estranhamente, uma luz vermelha brilhou em volta de Harry, como um escudo.

Lilian depositou o filho no berço e virou-se para a porta, que logo em seguida foi aberta por Voldemort.

- Saía da frente menina. Você não precisa morrer – falou Voldemort apontando a varinha para Lilian. Sem paciência.

- Não, por favor. Me mate, mas não mate Harry – implorou Lilian inutilmente.

- Saía da frente... Não precisa morrer. Saía da frente! – berrou Voldemort impacientemente.

- Tenha piedade, tenha piedade. Mate-me, mas o Harry não, por favor.

Voldemort não tinha chance. Sem se importar a mínima por fazer isso apontou a varinha para a mulher ruiva e disse:

- _Avada Kedavra._

O mesmo que acontecera com Tiago, aconteceu com Lilian. Como se fosse em câmera lenta, tombou no chão. Os olhos verde-vivo esbugalhados, a boca aberta pelo grito de agonia que dera antes de morrer, a pele mais branca do que poderia ser possível.

Voldemort olhou a criança no berço. Tinha idade o suficiente para conseguir ficar de pé segurando nas grades e olhar para tudo isso que acontecera.

Harry olhava sem entender nada. Olhava para o homem encapuzado pensando ser seu pai. Mais uma brincadeira dele, a qualquer momento tiraria o capuz e lhe daria um susto.

Mas o homem não tirou, caminhou até ele, a varinha erguida apontada para a testa.

- Todos verão como Lord Voldemort é poderoso. O mais forte bruxo de todos os tempos. E você, um bebezinho fraco e tolo não poderá impedir, não é mesmo Potter?

Mas a voz que cortava o silencio era tão fria, tão assustadora. Harry começou a chorar.

- Detesto choro de criança – falou friamente – _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. O feitiço fora até Harry, mas ricocheteou em Voldemort, este sumiu como o vento, mas não aparatara. Uma parte da casa explodira por causa de tudo isso, deixando alguns escombros.

O menininho de cabelos pretos arrepiados não sabia o que fazer. O que acontecera? Não entendia.

ooOoo

Sirius Black estava com um péssimo pressentimento na noite das Bruxas.

Pegou rapidamente sua moto voadora para ir visitar os Potter, queria saber como estavam, se estavam bem ou não.

Não demorou muito a chegar, a noite estava escura como breu, ninguém o via no ar. Quando pousou no jardim da casa dos amigos em Godric's Hollow, não sabia o que fazer. Estava em duvida entre chorar, matar aquele traidor do Rabicho. Mas parecia ter levado uma bofetada na cara.

Correu para a casa, e andou entre os escombros dela. Muita poeira no ar, dificultando sua visão. Mas não precisou dar mais que cinco passos para ver o corpo de seu amigo, Pontas, no chão.

As mãos congeladas em frente ao corpo, como se tivesse tentado impedir que o feitiço o atingisse. A pele extremamente branca, sem vida. Os olhos esverdeados, abertos ao máximo, sem piscar. A boca fechada estava meio azul pelo sangue frio e parado.

Era a visão do inferno para Sirius.

- Pontas! Pontas! Não, não, não! Você não pode ir assim Tiago! – berrava ele. Sacudia os ombros do amigo, como se ele fosse voltar assim.

Suspirou pesadamente, engoliu as lagrimas que iam cair e subiu com cuidado, e o mais rápido possível, a escada meio destruída.

Foi diretamente para o quarto de seu afilhado, o que estava mais destruído visto de fora.

Entrou no quarto. Muita poeira se misturando ao ar, por causa de uma parte do telhado que caíra. Tijolos e telhas no chão. Foi tirando tudo de seu caminho, até achar o corpo de sua amiga Lilian.

Branca, parada. Morta.

Mas quase gritou de alegria ao ver o afilhado bem em seu berço. Estava ali olhando para os lados.

- Harry! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de pegá-lo nos braços e lhe dar um enorme abraço.

O garoto não entendia nada do que acontecia, mas abraçara o padrinho feliz por ver alguém ali.

- Padinho – falou naquela voz enrolada.

Sirius saiu do quarto, e estava descendo as escadas, para logo em seguida sair da casa. Tudo com o máximo de cuidado, a casa poderia desmoronar.

Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto sem sua permissão. Como isso pudera acontecer com seus amigos? Justo eles? Tão leais, tão engraçados, divertidos, insubstituíveis, tão... Inocentes. Com certeza, não fizeram nada para merecer esse destino.

Voldemort matara Lilian e Tiago a sangue frio. Como Pedro pudera entregar seus amigos de longas datas assim? Como?

Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao aparecer novamente no jardim dos Potter? Hagrid estava ali.

- Olá, Sirius – disse o meio-gigante numa voz chorosa e rouca.

Almofadinhas franziu o cenho, por que Hagrid estaria ali?

- O que faz aqui, Hagrid? – perguntou confuso.

- Tenho ordens de Dumbledore de retirar o pequeno Harry da casa – falou olhando o garotinho no colo de Sirius. Ele olhava tudo com aqueles olhos verde-vivo que pareciam brilhar na noite.

- Não, Hagrid. Vou ficar com Harry, sou padrinho dele – falou Sirius puxando o afilhado mais para si.

- Mas são ordens de Dumbledore, Sirius – falou num tom mais firme. Uma coisa que o meio-gigante não fazia era desrespeitar Alvo.

Relutante e olhando o afilhado pela ultima vez, entregou-o ao amigo.

- Pode levar minha moto – falou.

- Sua moto voadora Sirius? Mas você adora ela. – disse Hagrid incrédulo.

Era verdade. Uma das coisas que Almofadinhas gostava era voar naquela sua moto.

- Não vou mais precisar dela – falou. Era uma meia-verdade.

- Bem, está bem então. Até outra hora, Sirius – falou Hagrid. Colocou Harry numa pequena bolsa, montou na moto e partiu pelos céus sem olhar para trás.

Sirius não soube quanto tempo ficou olhando o lugar que Hagrid partira. Estava sem seus dois melhores amigos, sem seu afilhado.

O que faria agora? Mas ele sabia exatamente. Aparatou na rua aonde Pedro Pettigrew morava, e ainda pode ver o homem, que era mais rato covarde, andando discretamente pelo meio da rua.

Nenhum carro passava, uma rua calma, um bairro calmo. Algumas crianças caminhavam fantasiadas pela calçada. Conversavam animadas, corriam para pedir doces.

Mas para Sirius isso não importava. Iria matar Rabicho, se alguém ia ver ou não, não ligava.

- PEDRO PETTIGREW! – gritou o mais alto que os pulmões permitiam. Todos que passavam pararam para olhar.

Rabicho olhou com medo para Sirius.

- Sirius! Como você pode? Matar Tiago e Lílian Potter? – disse Pedro falsamente.

As pessoas em volta, ofegaram. Mas não entendiam nada do que estavam acontecendo. Eram meros trouxas, não bruxos, não sabiam do mundo da magia.

Para Sirius, o de menos agora era que os trouxas ouvissem o que ele ia dizer.

- Ora, mas é claro não é Pedrinho? Com certeza fui eu que entreguei a sangue frio Tiago e Lilian de bandeja para Voldemort? Com certeza fui que entreguei meus melhores amigos e meu afilhado em uma bandeja de prata fina, para o maníaco e louco do cara de cobra, não é mesmo Pedro? Mas é claro que fui eu! – ironizou. O sarcasmo era pesado em seu tom de voz. Mas completou furioso: - VOCÊ SABE BEM QUEM FOI RABICHO! SEU RATO COVARDE! COMO PODE DIZER ONDE ELES ESTAVAM? COMO PODE TRAÍ-LOS DESSA FORMA?

- N-não sei do que e-está f-falando – gaguejou fracamente.

Sirius sorriu sarcástico.

- Ah, sabe muito bem Pedrinho, sabe muito bem. Você vem passando informações faz mais de um ano para Voldemort não é? E quando Dumbledore disse que havia um traidor na Ordem, ninguém suspeitou de você.

Rabicho de repente ficara furioso.

- Mas é claro que não suspeitaram! Pensavam que o pobre e idiota Pedro Pettigrew era fraco. Tão burro, o Lord das Trevas nunca o aceitaria, não é? Mas você viu Sirius? Viu, não? Não sou tão fraco e idiota como pensavam! – falou Pedro bravo.

Se possível, Sirius sorriu mais ainda, mais ironia.

Pedro apontou a varinha para Sirius. Com um movimento, tudo na rua explodiu.

Alguns trouxas em volta morreram, outros se refugiaram atrás de algo bem a tempo. Mas Pedro arrancara um dedo, e logo depois se transformara em rato para sair correndo para um bueiro próximo.

Com essa, Sirius não pode deixar de gargalhar.

Era tão irônico.

Rabicho, o sempre idiota e burro do grupo, era o espião de Voldemort, o que entregara os Potter para o cara de cobra. Era o que fez com que Tiago e Lilian morressem, com que Harry fosse órfão, com que Voldemort sumisse, pois Harry o matara. O sempre burro e idiota dos Marotos. Era o traidor.

Poderia haver mais ironia?

De repente de sentiu preso em cordas.

- É o Ministério! E você vai para Azkaban, Black! – falou uma voz.

Sirius não se importou em saber quem falara, continuava gargalhando.

Ainda estava rindo horrores quando um dementador chegara e o levou para a prisão dos bruxos.

Ficaria gargalhando da ironia da vida por um bom tempo.

ooOoo

Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e provavelmente o maior bruxo do mundo, estava caminhando pela Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Um gato sentado ereto e rígido em um muro lhe chamara a atenção.

Andou sem pressa até lá, e quando chegara perto do gato, o cumprimentara alegremente.

- Boa noite, professora Minerva.

O gato de repente, se transformou em uma mulher. Cabelos castanhos, meio grisalhos pela idade, preso num coque alto. Chapéu bruxo, com uma capa.

- Como soube que era eu, Alvo? – perguntou a professora McGogangall, dava aulas de Transfiguração em Hogwarts.

- Ora, minha cara professora. Nunca vi um gato se sentar tão reto – falou alegremente.

O velho diretor sentou-se ao lado da professora no muro.

- Gostaria de um sorvete de limão, Minerva? – perguntou Dumbledore, enquanto conjurava um sorvete de limão na casquinha.

- Não, obrigada, Alvo – falou a professora. Tentou não revirar os olhos, apesar de severa.

Olhou para o diretor que comia alegremente o sorvete.

- Os boatos são verdadeiros, Alvo? – perguntou receosa.

- Sim, minha cara. Os bons e os maus – acrescentou.

Minerva olhou para a grama verde. O silencio era desconfortável.

A professora Minerva McGonagall era irmã da mãe de Tiago Potter, de forma que era tia dele.

Mas como ele e Lílian teriam tido um destino tão cruel? Como poderia acontecer isso com eles? Como sentiria falta de ouvir pelo menos um berro vindo de Lilian para Tiago, aqueles que ela dava no tempo de escola.

Fora professora dos dois, e os tivera como, um dos poucos, amigos-alunos.

Como sentiria falta deles. E o Harry, sendo tia de Tiago, era tia-avó do pequeno Harry. Como ele ficaria?

O vento balançava serenamente as folhas da poucas arvores ali. A grama estava com poucas gotículas de água, da chuva do dia anterior. Os postes de luz brilhavam meio fracamente, sendo que alguns deles estavam queimados.

Silencio.

- E Harry? – perguntou para tirar a duvida de sua cabeça.

- Pedi para Hagrid trazê-lo até aqui – falou. Conjurou um pequeno guardanapo, ao qual limpou a boca por ter acabado de comer o sorvete de limão.

- Você tem... Certeza? Confiar a Hagrid uma missão dessas... – começou Minerva incerta.

Ela não era de julgar as pessoas... Cedo demais. Mas conhecia Hagrid a um bom tempo para saber que ele não era exatamente... Delicado. Ou cuidadoso.

- Ah, professora, eu confiaria minha vida a Hagrid – disse Dumbledore calmamente. Aquela feição calma em seu rosto, sempre calmo. Não adiantava se estressar.

- Por que irá trazê-lo para cá, Alvo? Não entendo – falou a professora rapidamente. Gostaria de falar, mas entendia perfeitamente o motivo do menino vir aqui. Entendia. Seus _gentis _tios trouxas.

- Irei deixá-lo morando com sua família, a única que lhe resta. Seus tios – falou o professor.

- Não pode deixá-lo aqui morando com os tios dele. São os piores trouxas que eu já vi. E o primo dele é realmente ruim, quase chutou um garotinho, pois não conseguira as balas que queria – disse Minerva horrorizada.

- São sua única família – repetiu o diretor calmamente.

Minerva parou um pouco para pensar. Olhou para a grama.

Não se incomodava nem um pouco de criar o sobrinho-neto. Mas se Alvo Dumbledore queria que ele ficasse com os tios, pois bem, não iria questionar, o diretor deveria ter um bom motivo. Estava velho, mas não caquético e gagá.

Entretanto, como se cortou um pouco ouvir da boca do próprio Dumbledore que o garoto só tinha aquela família.

Primeiramente, porque como um garotinho de um ano poderia ter somente _aquela _(horrorosa) família. Segundamente, porque ela era da família dele. Quer dizer... Tia-avó era família não é? Era tia de Tiago, e certamente _tia_ era parte da família, já que era irmã da mãe. E se era tia, e irmã da mãe, de Tiago e Tiago era o pai de Harry, logo ela era tia-avó, logo era da _família._

Suspirou fundo antes de falar.

- Mas qualquer família iria criá-lo com o maior prazer. Não vai haver uma única criança que não saiba seu nome – falou a professora. Ela não queria que Harry ficasse ali, como seria sua vida?

- Por isso mesmo. Famoso antes mesmo de ter dois anos. Nem vai saber o por que de ser famoso. Além disso, vou deixá-lo com sua única família – disse serenamente e num tom que colocava fim aquela discussão.

Ao longe puderam ouvir o som de uma moto. Repentinamente, Hagrid pousara dos céus com uma moto, meio barulhenta, e um embrulhinho de cobertas nas mãos.

- Boa noite, professor Dumbledore. Professora Minerva – cumprimentou quando chegara perto.

O diretor pegou a criança nos braços. Harry dormia serenamente.

Caminhou para a casa de numero 4, com Minerva e Hagrid em seus encalços.

Depositou a criança ali na soleira da porta. Tirou das vestes uma carta e colocou em cima do cobertor do bebê. Achariam ali de manhã.

- Agora, só nos resta esperar que Harry fique bem – falou Alvo.

Hagrid soluçava alto enquanto montava novamente na moto para voltar a Hogwarts. O diretor desejou uma boa noite e aparatou, sabe-se lá onde.

Mas Minerva McGonagall ainda deu uma olhadela no bebê.

Igualzinho a Tiago, mas com os olhos da Lilian. É, sempre fora assim.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o fora ver... Como seu sobrinho Tiago estava contente aquele dia, só faltava saltar. Lílian também estava muito feliz, como qualquer mãe, é claro, mas um pouco irritadiça, pois o marido parecia uma criança. Fora no mesmo dia que falaram que Sirius seria o padrinho, então virou festa, pois Tiago não cabia em si de felicidade junto com Sirius. E Remo também estava lá, e Pedro.

Mas Minerva ainda não entendia como Sirius pudera fazer isso. Aquele homem que sempre fora amigo de Tiago. Não um amigo qualquer, o melhor amigo, o conselheiro, o companheiro. Com certeza, ninguém esperava isso.

Suspirou, deu uma última olhada no garoto que dormia.

- Boa sorte, Harry Potter – falou antes de aparatar.

Ele iria precisar. Para a vida inteira.


	2. Por essa eu não esperava!

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

Emmy Black Potter

**Capítulo 2 – Por essa eu não esperava!**

POV's Petúnia Dursley

Realmente, a minha vida mudou. Quero dizer, eu não esperava por aquilo, não foi uma surpresa "agradável". Ela não bateu a minha porta, literalmente.

Acordei no dia 1º de novembro pressentindo que não seria um dia normal.

Balancei minha cabeça, claro que seria normal, não seria _anormal, _como minha irmã.

Suspirei internamente.

Por mais que não demonstrasse, eu sentia falta de Lílian. Ah, sentia sim. Minha irmãzinha mais nova. E pensar que eu estragara tudo pois sentira um ciúme infantil. Tudo por que eu não fora bruxa9.

Cuidadosamente tirei a coberta de cima de mim e caminhei em direção a porta. Iria pegar a garrafa de leite na porta antes de acordar meu filho Dudinha.

Desci as escadas fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e andei em direção a porta de entrada.

Quando a abri, qual fora minha surpresa? Um bebê ali.

Estava enrolado em algumas cobertas, é ontem estava frio, em cima dele uma carta num envelope branco com uma caligrafia fina e elegante. A tinta era verde escuro.

Mas essa não foi minha maior surpresa. Aquele bebê certamente que me lembrava alguém. Tiago Potter, o marido da minha irmã, Lílian.

Os cabelinhos do bebê eram pretos e completamente desgrenhados. Harry, pelo menos sabia o nome de meu sobrinho, já estava acordado e mexia os bracinhos em minha direção. Olhei aqueles olhos, os de Lily, eu os reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Verde-vivo, verde esmeralda.

Peguei Harry no colo e a carta na mão. Enquanto tentava acomodar o menino em meus braços, abri o envelope e comecei a ler a carta.

_Cara Sra. Petúnia Dursley,_

_Sinto ser a pessoa que lhe da tal noticia. A Sra. Deve estar confusa por achar seu sobrinho a frente a sua porta. Mas receio lhe dizer que sua irmã, Lílian Potter, e o marido da mesma, Tiago Potter, faleceram esta noite, 31 de outubro._

_ Um bruxo das Trevas, Lord Voldemort, assassinou-os nesta mesma noite com a Maldição da Morte. Lílian estava se escondendo com o marido e filho, pois tal bruxo estava atrás de Harry. Tentaram lutar, mas não fora possível. Um pouco antes de morrer, Lilian fez uma Magia Antiga e protegeu Harry com amor._

_ Esta magia irá protegê-lo até atingir a maioridade, 17 anos no Mundo Mágico. Irá funcionar somente com alguém do mesmo sangue, neste caso a Sra, cuja é irmã dela. A magia protege Harry e, por um feitiço que eu fiz, sua casa. Esse feitiço funcionara enquanto Harry Potter puder chamar essa casa de lar. Caso contrario, os efeitos se perderam._

_ Peço-lhe que acolha Harry e o trate como um filho próprio – com amor e carinho, é claro –, pois você é a única família que lhe resta._

_ Com os anos, você poderá explicar quem ele é de verdade. Ou seja, um bruxo. Poderá dizer-lhe que seus pais foram bruxos e morreram por mãos de Voldemort, e como ele sobrevivera._

_ Explique-lhe também sobre Hogwarts, cujo sei que a Sra. conhece como Escola de Magia e Bruxaria._

_Cordialmente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Não sabia que estava chorando até sentir as lágrimas pingando do meu queixo e molhando minha blusa.

Eu odiava Lilian, mas depois disso... Ah. Como poderia odiá-la? Como poderia não sentir pena, ou um pouco culpada?

Iria cuidar de Harry.

_**Dois anos depois...**_

Eu ainda cuidava do pequeno Harry, que agora tinha três anos.

No inicio, meu marido, Valter, não entendia porque eu cuidava do garoto. Como ele mesmo dizia: "_Ele é filho daquelas aberrações"._ Mas com o tempo se acostumara que o garoto era seu sobrinho e agora o tratava como tal.

Duda também era relutante, não queria dividir seus brinquedos, queria a atenção para si, mas aprendera a gostar do primo.

Harry é um bom menino. Não mudara muito a meu ver. Era magricela, meio baixo, usava óculos redondos, o que me lembrava muito Tiago. Os cabelos pretos continuavam indomáveis, bagunçado para todos os lados. Ele tinha aquela cicatriz de raio na testa, que eu ainda não entendia o porque de estar ali, mas depois não ligava mais. E os olhos era o que me fazia sorrir, ainda era completamente verde esmeralda.

- Bom dia Harry – falou Duda quando chegou na cozinha aquela manhã.

Harry já estava na mesa comendo seu café da manhã, ovos e bacon. Eu estava terminando de fritar mais ovos e preparar mais salsichas. Parei por um instante e coloquei um prato com torradas crocantes, queijo e presunto, salsicha e por fim, bacon para Duda. É, ele comia mais que meu sobrinho.

- Oi, Duda – falou Harry sorrindo. Me lembrava o sorriso doce de Lily.

- O que vamos fazer hoje, mãe? Eu e o Harry podemos ir ao parque aqui perto? – perguntou meu filho.

- Ah, mas é claro – respondi. Não via problema algum nisso, não é mesmo?

- Vamos fazer o que lá, Duda? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Não sei, vemos lá, ué – respondeu meu filho tranquilamente.

Duda e Harry comeram todo o café muito rápido, subiram para se arrumar e em menos de dez minutos já estavam se despedindo com um breve Tchau!, e correndo para a porta.

Ouvi a porta bater e soube que eles tinham saído.

Realmente, a minha vida mudou. Para melhor? Quem sabe.

ooOoo

POV's Harry

Duda caminhava animado ao meu lado. Como dissemos para Tia Petúnia, íamos ao parquinho próximo ali.

Eu não entendia muitas coisas. A primeira: meus pais. Quero dizer, eu morava com meus tios desde que me conheço por gente. Tenho três anos, e, se minha tia não tivesse dito que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, eu ia jurar que nasci ali. Fala sério!

Segunda coisa que não entendia: o colar de ave. Eu tenho um colar de uma ave, que eu nunca vira na vida, no meu pescoço. Eu nunca o tiro para nada, desde que eu me lembre ele está ali. Mas ele é, de fato, diferente – por falta de uma palavra melhor. Digo, ele é estranho. Ok,ok, péssima escolha de palavras. Só porque é _diferente_, não quer dizer que é _estranho_. Eu sabia bem dessas coisas.

Mas voltando ao pingente... Ele é _DIFERENTE._ Com certeza é bonito.

Eu não sei o nome da ave no colar. Mas é, no mínimo, maravilhosa. É dourada, cheia de detalhes. Você pode ver perfeitamente o bico da ave, e por mais que pareça loucura, as vezes ele abre. Os olhos da ave me encantam, acho que essa é a palavra certa, são da mesma cor que os meus. Na ponta das penas das asas, que por incrível que pareça, se movem toda vez que olho, tem rubis, de verdade, enfeitando.

E parece que esse peculiar colarzinho sempre sabe meu humor. Se estou feliz, canta uma musica alegre. Se estou triste, canta uma musica reconfortante. Se estou bravo, canta uma musica calmante. E assim vai.

E por fim, e não menos importante, a terceira coisa que eu não entendo: minha cicatriz. Ela é uma intrusa na minha testa, é isso que eu penso. Uma intrusa, uma não-convidada, uma penetra, uma clandestina.

Aquela forma de raio perfeito em minha testa. Não entendo como ela parou ali, simplesmente não faz sentido! Mas, de acordo com Tia Petúnia, eu iria saber com o tempo. Quando? Queria poder saber!

Eu e Duda passamos uma boa parte da manhã no parque, jogando bola.

Gosto do meu primo, apesar de ele parecer um porco gordo. É, mas fazer o que? Não escolhemos a família. Mas, ele até que é legal. Um pouco mimado, mas legal.

Perto da hora do almoço, tivemos que voltar.

A volta foi silenciosa devido ao nosso cansaço. Eu somente olhava para o chão, garantindo que eu não tropeçasse e nem trombasse com alguém, pois veria os pés da pessoa.

A rua estava estranhamente silenciosa. O dia não estava exatamente bonito. Tinha nuvens no céu, meio escurecidas. Tapavam o sol, não permitindo o calor entrar e a luz iluminar. Um vento batia incomodo em meu rosto. Balançava, ritmado, as folhas das arvores.

Quando chegamos em casa, Duda abriu a porta e andou em direção a sala, mas estacou de repente. Andei até lá para perguntar o que era, mas olhei para o que ele via.

Tia Petúnia e Tia Valter estavam encolhidos em um canto da sala. No meio do cômodo tinham três homens. Eles vestiam capas pretas, uma capuz na cabeça e uma máscara – horrorosa, diga-se de passagem – de caveira cobrindo o rosto, não podíamos identificar suas identidades.

O que me intrigou foi que eles seguravam gravetos e apontavam para meus tios. Bem dois apontavam para eles, um apontava para Duda.

Não entendia muito bem, quer dizer, o que poderiam fazer com gravetos? Atirá-los em nossos olhos para furá-los? Sem noção!

Mas o que vi me impressionou, apesar do medo.

Com um movimento, de graveto, Duda foi arrastado por cordas invisíveis e jogado ao lado de meus tios, que se encolheram ligeiramente.

- Ora, ora. Harry Potter – disse o primeiro homem mascarado.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntei. Minha voz saíra um pouco trêmula, mas alta e sem gaguejos.

- Não sabe quem somos? Que peculiar. Somos os Comensais da Morte. Somos aqueles que irá vingar nosso mestre. Aquele que você destruiu, aquele que você matou – falou outro homem encapuzado.

- O que? Eu não matei ninguém! – exasperei. Ok, ok. O cara, estranho, entra na minha casa, aponta um graveto para meus tios e meu primo e depois fala que eu matei/destruí alguém? Loucura, estou dizendo, loucura!

- Matou sim! Matou nosso mestre, matou o Lorde das Trevas! E agora vai pagar caro! – berrou, sem paciência, o homem. Bem vamos dizer que foi o mané-encapuzado nº 1.

O mané-encapuzado nº 3 – eles eram isso sim! – virou-se para meu primo, que a esse ponto devia estar borrando as calças, e falou:

- Avada Kedavra! – e uma luz verde em forma de relâmpago, devo dizer, voou até Duda. Quando acertou, ele caiu para trás.

Ele não se mexia mais. Tia Petúnia deu um gritinho e pegou o filho no colo. Pelo que conseguia ver, Duda estava morto.

Quem eram aqueles caras?

O assassino-encapuzado nº 2 – sim, o "apelido carinhoso" mudou depois dessa! – virou-se para meu tio e berrou com prazer:

- Crucio!

Tio Valter se contorceu de dor. Deu berros, que parecia um hipopótamo em agonia, e quando aquele tal de "Crucio" parou, ele respirou, ofegante.

Mas não demorou muito e o mesmo homem que lançara aquilo em meu tio, falou, com um prazer evidente:

- Avada Kedavra.

E Tio Valter, assim como Duda, morrera.

Sem cerimônias, o assassino-encapuzado nº 1, apontou o graveto para minha tia e fez a mesma coisa. Por fim, meus tios e meu primo jaziam mortos no canto da pequena sala.

Ah, mas eu senti uma raiva! Como eles ousam! Entram aqui, apontam esses... Esses... Esses gravetos para minha família, me acusam de matar alguém, e depois eles matam os únicos familiares meus restantes.

De repente, não sei como, os três homens voaram pela sala e bateram com as costas e a cabeça na parede. Fora uma pancada tão forte, que saía sangue da cabeça. Provavelmente, nem teriam mais memória quando acordarem, se é que iam!

Eu não entendi o que aconteceu! Quer dizer, o que aconteceu ali! Como, seria a pergunta melhor. Por que, também servia. Aliás, qualquer pergunta servia. Por que, como, quando, quem, onde.

A única coisa que eu sabia era: não podia continuar ali. De acordo com o que eu entendera, aqueles assassinos-encapuzados queriam vingança. E se a vingança era tão doce e prazerosa como a morte de meus tios, eu não ia querer senti-la.

Corri para a porta, mas ela estava trancada, não abria com meus esforços, nem com a chave.

Ok, Harry pensa, pensa..., murmurei em minha mente.

Corri para o armário em baixo da escada. Tinha um espaço ali. Poderia me esconder, até os homens saírem de minha casa. É eu ia fazer isso.

Abri a portinha e quando entrei a fechei a trás de mim. Sentei até onde os degraus permitiam e me encolhi até as costas doerem, no canto.

Estava com medo. Não conseguia admitir muito bem, mas estava.

Segurei o colar daquela ave dourada em minhas mãos pequenas. Estou apavorado, era tudo que conseguia pensar. Alias, não conseguia pensar muito bem. Tudo estava tão silencioso que podia ouvir meu sangue pulsando furiosamente em minha cabeça, que estava doendo. Conseguia escutar meu coração batendo acelerado como se fosse sair voando de dentro de mim.

E por fim, as lágrimas quentes e salgadas que saltaram dos meus olhos.

Chorei bastante. A água salgada das lagrimas manchava minha camisa.

Olhei para meu colar desejando por tudo que era sagrado sair dali. Pelo amor de Deus!

Com minha olhadela, sem querer uma lágrima pingara nos olhos verde-vivo da ave.

A coisa que senti, foi um puxão no umbigo e a visão de dentro do armário em baixo da escada sumindo. Os pés deixando o chão.

E por fim, meu corpo caindo desajeito num tapete quente.

Então, a escuridão me envolveu.


	3. Descobertas

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

Emmy Black Potter

**Capítulo 3 – Descobertas.**

Naomi, a elfa real, estava arrumando a mesa de jantar da Mansão dos Potter, apesar de que somente ela, o marido e a filha iriam comer, quando escuta uma pequena explosão vinda do quarto dos quadros.

Aparentemente, Mercúrio e Adhara escutaram também, pois juntamente com ela correram para a sala em que ocorrera o barulho.

Quando acenderam as luzes puderam ver que todos os quadros das gerações de Potter estavam curiosos também, e um tanto surpresos.

Não era por menos.

No meio da sala, deitado no tapete de linho vermelho, tinha um garotinho. Não devia ter mais que três ou quatros anos. Os cabelos pretos completamente bagunçados, os óculos redondos no rosto. Com certeza era um Potter.

Mercúrio e Naomi correram para ver o garoto, enquanto Adhara ficava mais atrás observando tudo curiosamente.

- Como será que ele veio parar aqui? – perguntou Naomi.

- HARRY! – gritou um dos quadros de repente.

Todos viraram-se, inclusive as pessoas dos quadros, para a mulher.

Ela estava em um quadro meio grande, de moldura dourada. Era ruiva, uma expressão um tanto surpresa e preocupada, os olhos verdes esmeralda estavam marejados. Ao seu lado, o marido da ruiva, os cabelos bagunçados, olhos esverdeados, os óculos redondos, e um sorrisinho.

- Harry? – perguntou Mercúrio – Seu filho, Lilian?

- Sim, sim. Filho meu e do Tiago. Harry Tiago Potter e por enquanto ultimo herdeiro vivo dos Potter – respondeu Lilian.

Todos viraram-se para ver o garotinho, quando ele fez sinal de acordar.

Harry piscou várias vezes antes de abrir os olhos, para se acostumar com a luz. Ajeitou melhor os óculos e olhou em volta.

Estava numa grande sala redonda. Em cada parte da parede tinha um quadro. Alguns pequenos, médios e grandes. Mas ele pode reparar que cada quadro tinha um moreno de cabelos bagunçados e uma ruiva ao lado. Todo quadro era um casal assim.

Exceto um quadro, o maior ali (mas na verdade tinha um do mesmo tamanho ao lado). No quadro tinha um homem loiro e uma mulher de cabelos loiro-dourados. O quadro ao lado, que também era o maior ali, seguia os padrões dos outros quadros, cabelos pretos e desgrenhados para o homem, e cabelos ruivos para a mulher.

Mas ele não estava sozinho na sala, bem tirando os quadros, que estranhamente se mexiam.

Uma mulher, um homem e uma garotinha estavam parados um pouco mais a frente olhando um pouco curiosos para ele.

Todos os três tinham a pele num tom de cor que parecia ter pegado um pouco de sol.

A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos-claros, olhos castanho-chocolate, além de um sorriso gentil. Usava um bonito vestido longo que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, era branco e liso.

O homem tinha cabelos meio avermelhados, os olhos de uma cor azul piscina. Vestia uma roupa bem comum, uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta preta.

A garota, que devia ter uns dez ou nove, parecia a mais curiosa. E com certeza era filha do casal. Tinha os cabelos num castanho-avermelhado, olhos azuis, sendo que nas bordas eram castanhos. Sua roupa era um vestido rosa florido, que ia até os joelhos.

Todos esses três poderiam parecer normais, se não fossem as orelhas meio pontudas.

- Quem são vocês? E... Onde estou? – perguntou Harry olhando novamente em volta.

- Eu sou Naomi Real, este – indicou para o homem – é meu marido Mercúrio Real, e – indicou para a menina – minha filha, Adhara Real. Você, Harry, está na Mansão dos Potter, em um lugar um pouco mais afastado de Londres, mas não muito distante. Enfim, as pessoas não podem achar esse lugar, a não ser que algum Potter dê permissão, ou já tenha entrado aqui.

- Ok... – disse ele meio hesitante. Voltou a olhar para Naomi – Como sabe meu nome? E, aliás, como vim para aqui?

- Bem, sua mãe sabe seu nome, Harry – dessa vez quem respondeu foi a menina, Adhara.

- Minha mãe? Ora, mas como é possível? Quero dizer, ela morreu – falou simplesmente.

Mas ele conseguia acreditar em tudo que falassem agora, só de ver as pessoas dos quadros se movendo.

- Sua mãe é uma das ruivas em um dos quadros – falou Mercúrio.

- Ah, então, se deduzi bem, esses quadros são gerações e gerações de Potters?

- Sim, deduziu perfeitamente. Agora, consegue descobrir quem é sua mãe e seu pai? – perguntou Naomi sorridente.

Harry começou a analisar todos os quadros. Era difícil.

Todas as mulheres eram ruivas, a única diferença eram algumas feições, algumas tinham sardas, e as cores diferentes dos olhos. Todos os homens pareciam iguais. Óculos redondos, cabelos pretos e sorriso no rosto.

Mas tinha uma mulher ruiva que mais chamava sua atenção. Ela estava em um quadro grande, não o maior é claro, mas grande, de moldura detalhadamente dourado.

Ela sorria largamente. Os olhos verde-vivo estavam meio lacrimosos como se fosse uma grande emoção tudo isso. O homem ao seu lado a abraçava pela cintura e sorria para Harry.

Ele se aproximou devagar e sorriu. Virou-se para Naomi e disse:

- Estes são meus pais.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou não conseguindo conter um sorrisinho.

- Tenho. Eu sou parecido com meu pai, mas parece que todos os Potters aqui são parecidos, então tive que deduzir a partir da minha mãe. Mas fica meio difícil, pois não sou ruivo e todas as mulheres aqui são ruivas. Mais essa aqui é a única ruiva que tem olhos verdes. E olhos verdes iguais aos meus – finalizou confiante de que estava certo.

- Muito bem, Harry, querido – falou Lilian Potter, orgulhosa.

- É, conseguiu descobrir bem – concordou Tiago risonho.

- Mas ainda não entendo como vim parar aqui.

Lílian analisou o colar no pescoço do filho. A fênix dourada.

- Está vendo esse colar que você está usando, filho? – perguntou Lilian, ela prosseguiu depois de ver o filho assentir positivamente – Eu coloquei em você pouco antes de morrer. Essa ave é uma fênix. Foi passada de Potter para Potter. Ela é uma chave para a Mansão, uma chave para um Potter que nunca entrou aqui, entende?

Ele olhou bem para a tal fênix. Naturalmente, ela se mexia.

- Entendo. Bem, isso explica muitas coisas. Principalmente, a parte em que magia existe – falou animado.

- Ora, mas é claro garoto. Todos aqui são bruxos – falou alguém. O loiro, o único, do quadro enorme. Ao seu lado a loira de cabelos meio dourados.

Harry se aproximou e leu em baixo da moldura do casal: _Salazar Slytherin e Helga Hufflepuff._

- O que faz aqui? Você não é um Potter.

- Boa dedução, menino – ironizou. – Claro que não sou um Potter, mas sou criador da Sonserina e criador de Hogwarts.

- Ah, imagino que Helga tenha sido uma criadora com você – falou Harry.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou Salazar mal-humorado.

- Não acho que você tenha inteligência o suficiente para criar algo sozinho – disse dando de ombros.

- Ah, moleque, se eu pudesse sair daqui, ia ter estrangular – falou o loiro raivoso.

- Pois tente – desafiou, antes de, infantilmente, mostrar a língua e virar-lhe as costas.

Caminhou de volta para Naomi, Mercúrio e Adhara, sorridente.

- Ahn... Eu não quero ser... Insensível... Mas... O que... São... Exatamente, vocês?

Mercúrio riu um pouco antes de responder.

- Somos elfos reais. Diferentes dos elfos, ou elfos domésticos, somos mais humanos. O que revela sermos elfos mesmo são as orelhas. Claro que temos alguns poderes peculiares. Tipo cura, aparatação em qualquer lugar, entre outras coisas.

- Uuuu – fez Harry admirado. Os olhos brilhando – Bem...

Harry abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se no tapete.

Não sabia bem o que ia fazer. Seus pais eram quadros, e seus tios estavam mortos. E agora?

- Me diga uma coisa, Harry, Petúnia nunca lhe disse sobre você? Sobre magia? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não. Na verdade, ela morreu faz pouco tempo. Hoje mesmo pra ser mais exato. Bem, ela não exatamente morreu, mataram ela – falou olhando para baixo.

- Mataram minha irmã? – quase berrou Lilian. Algumas lagrimas caíram antes dela as enxugar.

- É, mataram. Foram uns tais de... De... Comensais da Morte – falou por fim, quando lembrou-se do nome.

Naomi e Lilian ofegaram, mas somente Naomi se aproximou rapidamente de Harry checando se estava bem.

- Eles não fizeram nada ruim para você? Não lhe machucaram? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não, não. Foi estranho, uma visita estranha. Estava voltando do parque com Duda, e quando chegamos em casa, Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia estavam num canto e os Comensais lá. Eles ficaram falando que eu matei o mestre e iam vingá-lo, e blá, blá, blá. Depois matou Duda, Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia. Eles estavam bem próximos de matar, mas eu não conseguia sentir medo, não naquela hora pelo menos. Eu fiquei muita, muita raiva. E quando abri os olhos, os três idiotas estavam caídos no chão, tinham voado e batido com muita força parede. Eu ficaria impressionado se quando eles acordassem, se acordassem, lembrassem de algo, a não ser... Que são retardados – finalizou o relato.

Lílian e Tiago arregalaram os olhos. Comensais!

- Mas eu pensei que os Comensais da Morte estavam presos! Pelo menos... A maioria – murmurou Lilian.

- Presos? Explique melhor essas coisas! Eu não sei de nada! Magia, Comensais, Hogwarts, Sonserina! Que coisas são essas? – perguntou Harry interessado.

Naomi o puxou pela mão e pediu para sentar no elegante sofá vermelho que tinha ali. Sentou-se ao seu lado e Mercúrio ao lado dela. Adhara preferiu sentar no chão a frente.

- O Mundo Mágico, Harry, é um mundo onde existem lobisomens, vampiros, animais mágicos e, é claro, bruxos vivem nele – começou Naomi.

- Mas tem uma coisa que você tem que entender, Harry, e tem que entender bem. Nem todo bruxo é bom. E alguns anos um bruxo ficou tão mal que ninguém conseguia prendê-lo. Quem ficasse em seu caminho acabava morto. Ninguém sobrevivia a ele. A não ser, você – falou Mercúrio.

- E-eu? – gaguejou o garotinho.

- Sim, você mesmo, Harry. Quando você tinha um ano, Voldemort foi até sua casa, com o objetivo de te matar. Seus pais lutaram para te proteger é claro. Seu pai pediu para Lilian fugir com você, mas não dava tempo, então ela só se trancou no seu quarto. Tiago disse que ia atrasá-lo, mas Voldemort o matou sem piedade. Sua mãe morreu tentando lhe defender, mas Lord Voldemort a matou também. E por fim, tentou matar você.

- Como... Como ele tentou me matar?

- Da pior forma possível. No Mundo Mágico existem três feitiços proibidos. As três Imperdoáveis. Império, a maldição que controla quem é atingido. Cruciatus, a maldição da tortura. E Avada Kedavra, a maldição da morte – surpreendentemente explicou Adhara.

- Mas... Eu sou a única pessoa, que sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte? – perguntou inseguro.

- Sim, a primeira e única. Não existe contra-maldição para o Avada. Se acertar você, é morte, sem duvida – falou Adhara com um olhar de pena.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça confusa. Parecia estar pesando mais, colocou a mão na testa.

- Está tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Naomi.

- Me fale mais – pediu ainda meio tonto.

- Quando Voldemort lançou a maldição em você, ela repeliu nele e o matou. Dizem que Voldemort morreu, besteira na minha opinião. Bem, essa cicatriz na sua testa não é comum, só pode ser feita por um feitiço poderoso e letal – falou a mulher analisando Harry. Ele parecia pálido.

- Por que Voldemort estava atrás de mim?

- Existe uma profecia – falou Lílian, do quadro dela é claro – Uma profecia que se refere a você e Voldemort.

- Fale ela – estava confuso demais para pedir um simples _por favor_.

- _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... Nascido ao fim do sétimo mês... Nascido daqueles que o desafiaram três vezes... O Lord das Trevas o marcara como seu igual... Mas ele terá um poder que o Lord das Trevas não conhece... E um deverá morrer na mão do outro... Pois um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... Nascido ao fim do sétimo mês... Nascido quando o sétimo mês acabar._

- E ela se refere a mim, então? – perguntou.

Lílian hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Bem... Sim. Poderia se referir a Neville Longbottom, filho de dois grandes amigos meus e de seu pai, Alice e Frank Longbottom. Mas Voldemort escolheu você. Eu e seu pai, então, nos escondemos em Godric's Hollow. Colocamos na casa o Feitiço do Fidelius.

- Que feitiço é esse? O que ele faz?

- Ele esconde algo ou alguém. É necessário ter um fiel do segredo. O fiel guarda a localização do objeto ou da pessoa. Guarda no intimo dela, é impossível de ser tirado a força, ou seja, só saberão a localização se a pessoa contar, se quiser – explicou dessa vez, Tiago.

- Quem era o fiel? – perguntou Harry.

- No inicio íamos usar Sirius Black, seu padrinho e meu melhor amigo. Mas no ultimo minuto, Sirius deu a idéia de trocar, pois ele seria muito óbvio. Trocamos para Rabicho, Pedro Pettigrew. Outro amigo nosso. Mas Pedro nos traiu, e Voldemort nos achou – falou Tiago.

Os quadros dos Potter pareciam com pena, não surpresos. Já sabiam da historia daquele peculiar Potterzinho.

Harry, entretanto, estava explodindo de dor de cabeça. Era coisa demais, acontecimentos demais. Ele só tinha três anos!

- Harry, sei que parece muita coisa... – começou Lilian.

- E é. Tenho três anos, como pode ter acontecido tanta coisa? Em quanto tempo? Um ano?

- Na verdade Voldemort nos atacar foi um dia só – corrigiu Tiago, ele ia continuar, mas viu que não estava ajudando.

- Por que a Maldição da Morte não me afetou? – perguntou Harry para os pais.

- Morri por você, Harry, querido. Por amor. E amor... É muito poderoso. Voldemort não pode te tocar, nem te ferir – falou Lilian simples.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás. Podia ver o teto. Era muito bonito. Pendia um lustre de cristal, que pareciam gotinha de água cristalizada caindo. No teto estava escrito 'Família Potter' em ouro, numa letra bem curva e redonda.

Suspirou.

- Ok. Bem, não sei nem mais o que fazer – admitiu Harry.

Naomi levantou, parecia um pouco brava. Mas quando falou, parecia uma mãe cuidando do filho.

- Como assim? Você vai ficar aqui conosco. Eu, Mercúrio e Adie somos sua família. Aliás, sua família está toda aqui!

Harry olhou em volta e sorriu com a imagem. Era verdade.

Podia ver vários morenos e ruivas, sorrindo para ele. Gerações e gerações de Potter. Até mesmo Salazar sorria um pouco.

- Olha, somos elfos reais. Servimos a família Potter a séculos, faz tanto tempo, que eles nos consideram da família. Então, agora que você não tem família, você faz parte da nossa – falou Naomi.

- E Sirius, seu padrinho também não se incomodaria de você fazer parte da família dele – falou Tiago.

- E você também faz parte da família de Remo Lupin, nosso amigo. Ele gostava muito de você e da gente – falou Lilian.

- Os Potter são descendentes de Godric Griffindor – disse o próprio, do quadro dele.

- E de Rowena Ravenclaw, já que ela é casada com Godric – falou a própria, sorrindo.

- E, por fim, você é da família Potter. E, apesar de estarmos em quadros e você ai, somos todos uma família – lembrou Tiago sorrindo.

- Então, você é Harry Tiago Real Lupin Black Ravenclaw Griffindor Potter – finalizou Adie (Adhara) rindo feliz – E você é tão fofinho e baixinho, que você será meu irmãozinho.

E ela riu mais.

- É, meu nome ficou comprido, mas... Eu gosto – e sorriu largamente.

- Então venha, Harry, estávamos indo jantar – falou Naomi quase saltitando para a porta e passando por ela. Mercúrio foi atrás.

Mas Adie ficou ali olhando curiosa para ele.

- Você não se importa de ser meu irmão mais novo não é? Sempre quis ter um – e deu uma risadinha.

Harry brincando fez cara de pensativo.

- Hum... Não sei, não – mas riu – Brincadeira. É claro que não me importo. Mas...

- Mas... – incentivou Adie.

- Melhor correr, antes que Naomi nos arraste para lá – falou Harry, rindo e correndo, com Adie logo atrás.


	4. Uma vida na Mansão

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

**Capitulo 4 – Uma vida na Mansão**

Harry passou as semanas muito bem. Brincava com Adie, conversava Naomi e escutava sobre magia com Mercúrio. Passava bastante tempo na sala dos quadros, e em alguns dias já conhecia todos os seus familiares. Gostava muito de conversar com seus pais, sua avó Laura, que era uma pessoa bem animada, com Godric e Rowena, Helga e, por incrível que pareça, Salazar.

Mas passava mesmo era a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca. Lá acabou por descobrir o quadro Merlin, que era filho de Godric e Rowena, e ao lado de Merlin a esposa, Morgana.

Tinham muitas coisas que Harry gostava de ver na biblioteca. Já tinha lido livros de animagia, metamorfomagia, feitiços, herbologia, poções, DCAT, transfiguração, entre outras coisas.

Entretanto, uma das coisas que mais gostou, com certeza, foi naimagia.

Ele estava lendo mais um livro sobre esse assunto, quando uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Marcou a pagina, fechou o livro e saiu correndo da biblioteca em direção a sala dos quadros.

Iria falar com seu pai, sabia que ele era animago.

- Pai! Pai! – disse Harry chegando correndo e parando em frente ao quadro dos pais.

Estava de manhã, então todos os Potter já tinham acordado. Naomi estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço. Mercúrio ensinava a filha, Adie, a melhorar os poderes de cura.

- Sim, Harry? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo.

- Eu achei esse livro sobre animagia, e é simplesmente, e realmente, incrível! – exclamou.

- Que bom que gosta, querido, mas é muito complicado ser animago, e você é muito criancinha – falou Lilian sorrindo pela animação do filho.

- A é, é? – desafiou Harry.

Colocou o livro no chão e abriu na pagina marcada, que ensinava a ser animago. Tinha muitos símbolos complicados, mas Harry conseguia entender com facilidade, o que ele não entendia.

Se concentrou, e a próxima coisa que sentiu foi seu corpo mudando.

Quando abriu os olhos a vista estava mais embaixo. Olhou para seu corpo, mas estava... Diferente.

Estava cheio de pêlos pretos, podia sentir uma cauda, as orelhas estavam mais acima da cabeça, seu nariz... Era um focinho. E o mais estranho, sentia asas, pequenas, mas asas, nas suas costas.

Abriu a boca pra falar, mas só saiu um rugido, mas era tão baixinho e fraquinho.

Ele pode ouvir os quadros exclamando surpresos.

Começou a correr feliz pela sala. Bateu um pouco as asas, que eram negras como os pêlos, mas só voou um pouquinho e depois pousou de volta. Correu atrás do rabo, pulou, correu. Era muito divertido.

- O que está fazendo, Sr. Potter? – perguntou uma voz severa.

Quando Harry virou, viu Naomi olhando brava para ele. Os lábios numa linha fina, a testa com uma ruguinha de irritação.

Se concentrando um pouco mais, Harry voltou a ser humano.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Elfos reais conseguem reconhecer animagos – falou simplesmente – Mas pode me dizer como e quando virou animago?

- Hoje, agora pouco, na verdade. Parecia tão legal ser animago que... Eu tentei. E consegui! Não é legal Náh? – perguntou animado.

Ela suavizou a expressão e sorriu.

- É sim, Harry. Mas se ficar fazendo demais isso vai ter esgotamento mágico. E ainda tenho que descobrir como um garotinho de três anos faz tudo isso – murmurou consigo mesma e saiu da sala.

Harry andou, sorridente, até seu pai que o olhava abismado.

- C-como conseguiu isso? – perguntou Tiago.

- Bem. Eu imaginei eu sendo um animal, sabe. E depois, eu tava daquele jeito, assim ó – falou.

Como da primeira vez, se concentrou em ser um animal, mas não virara o leão com asas de novo. Era uma bonita raposa, negra, por causa de seus cabelos, e olhos verde-vivo.

Ficou um tempo assim, e depois voltou ao normal.

- Isso explica muita coisa – falou uma Potter ruiva, Samantha, bisavó de Harry.

- Tipo o que? Eu não entendi nada – falou um Potter numa moldura pequena, Alistair.

- Que ele é um animago múltiplo, e animagia múltipla é como metamorfomagia, a pessoa já nasce com esse dom. Até agora, a única pessoa que tinha isso além de Harry, foi meu filho Merlin. – explicou Rowena, como sempre inteligente.

- Engraçado – zombou Salazar – bem, nós todos já sabemos que o bebezinho Potter é estranho.

- Não sou um bebê – irritou-se Harry.

- É sim. Com essa alturazinha, esse bracinhos fraquinhos, e você viu suas asas quando virou um leãozinho? Eram mínimas – continuou zombando.

Harry olhou para o loiro furioso.

- EU NÃO SOU UM BEBÊ! – disse lentamente, quase soletrando.

Uma aura vermelha ficou a sua volta, em sua pele, crescendo cada vez mais.

Salazar arregalou os olhos. Era um Sonserino, então, sabia quando calar a boca para não se ferrar.

- Está bem, está bem. Retiro o que disse – falou, mas não pode deixar de acrescentar: - Vocês, Potters, se irritam facilmente.

Harry suspirou para se acalmar, e a aura vermelha sumiu como se voltasse para dentro dele.

Um silencio desconfortável caiu sobre a sala. As pessoas dos quadros não sabiam o que dizer. Quer dizer, o garoto demonstrara um poder enorme, o que poderiam falar? Parabéns? Ora, fale sério. E Harry estava confuso demais para falar algo.

Ele murmurou um "volto depois" para os familiares, pegou o livro de animagia do chão e saiu da sala, para guardar o livro na biblioteca.

Os dias passavam e Harry treinava mais animagia, seu assunto preferido.

Adie e Mercúrio ajudavam Harry para ele melhorar, o que aconteceu drasticamente em pouco tempo. Era quase natural depois de um tempo. Ele virava o que quisesse. Se quisesse virar um gato com asas de passarinho viraria, se quisesse virar uma águia com pata de cachorro poderia. Fácil.

Adie se mostrara ser uma menina/irmã muito gentil, companheira e divertida. Adorava aprontar com Harry pela casa inteira, o que deixava Naomi louca de raiva e eles rindo horrores. Mercúrio nada falava, mas segurava o riso ao ver a esposa exasperada.

Com a animagia múltipla, veio como "brinde" a metamorfomagia. E Harry controlou perfeitamente, já que já sabia animagia. No final, ele mudava de rosto, cabelos, olhos, mãos, pés, dedos, criava caudas, orelhas e chifres. O que ele não gostava era que ele sempre era um filhote. Por só ter três anos, os animais que se transformava eram filhotes, o que lhe irritava profundamente, mas Adie achava "tão cuti, cuti".

Já tinha se passado um ano desde que Harry fora para a Mansão dos Potter. Ele já treinava magia, sem uma varinha, pois só podia se comprar varinhas legalmente aos onze anos.

Mercúrio era o que passava mais tempo ensinando a Harry, mas o garoto tinha que aprender por si mesmo, já que Merk, como chamava Harry, não era bruxo e, sim, um Elfo Real.

Mas o moreno estava indo espantosamente bem. Feitiços simples tinham sido rapidamente aprendidos, avançando para feitiços mais complexos. No momento, ele aprendia a matéria que correspondia ao quinto ano de Hogwarts, escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Claro que, quando chegou além de ler sobre matérias, leu sobre outras coisas do Mundo Mágico, e entre essas coisas leu sobre as escolas de Magia e Bruxaria.

Harry, apesar de estar a um ano naquela grande Mansão, não se sentia confinado. A Mansão dos Potter era um lugar realmente grande. Podia ser, talvez, um pouco, somente um pouco, menor que Hogwarts, de acordo com a foto que Harry vira no livro _Hogwarts: uma história._

Tinha uma biblioteca imensa, sobre os mais diversos assuntos, tantos quais o moreno já lera, interessadíssimo. Ele já lera mais de cem livros ali, e não tinha lido nem um quarto.

Os quartos, enormes e luxuosos, eram muitos. O quarto de Harry era o quarto principal, já que, de acordo com Merk, Náh e Adie, ele era o último herdeiro, vivo, do Potter.

O quarto tinha uma cama enorme cama de casal, com um dossel dourado e cortinas brancas. Os travesseiros e almofadas dela(cama) eram de cores leves. Creme, bege, branco e cinza-claro. Os lençóis e cobertores seguiam o mesmo padrão. A porta do quarto era dupla e ornamentada com rubis pequenos. As janelas eram grandes e de vidro, com cortinas bonitas e douradas e bronze. Os tapetes eram de linho vermelho, detalhadamente bronze. Os dois criados mudos, sendo um de cada lado da cama, eram de madeira com um feitiço de verniz permanente, a mesinha já era dos tempos de Godric. Um abajur azul e bronze de um lado, e outro dourado e vermelho do outro. Tinha uma bancada de madeira, com o mesmo feitiço do criado mudo, muito bonita. Em cima dela, pergaminhos e penas para se escrever, um bonito vaso de flores com lírios, que nunca murchavam.

Uma porta, no mesmo estilo que a de entrada, com rubis só que sem ser dupla, dava para um grande closet, em que o Harry pegava qualquer roupa e sapato, apesar de não ligar muito para isso. E outra porta, do mesmo estilo, que dava para o banheiro, que era branco e azul-claro.

Esse era só o quarto principal. Os outros, apesar de menores e não tão exuberantes, eram bonitos.

Tinha uma enorme cozinha, mas sem uma mesa, pois as refeições eram feitas na grande mesa da sala de jantar. Tinha uma bonita sala de estar, com um bonito piano, em que Harry queria muito aprender, mas só saía tudo desafinado. Uma enorme televisão também tinha ali. _"Quero me manter atualizada", _foram as palavras de Naomi quando o moreno perguntara o por que de ter algo trouxa numa casa bruxa.

A sala dos quadros era um dos lugares favoritos de Harry, pelo simples fato de conversar com sua família. Que era bem grande. Mas seus familiares pareciam gostar de conversar com ele, tanto que com o tempo passaram a fazer coisas divertidas e engraçadas para animá-lo quando estava cansado, por causa dos treinos de magia, ou triste, o que acontecia raras as vezes.

Tinha uma sala especialmente para duelos. Merk ainda não ensinara Harry a duelar, queria esperar ele crescer mais, mas o garoto sempre visitava ali.

Uma sala que parecia uma sala de aula, onde Naomi ensinava teoria para Harry. _"É importante a parte teórica, querido"_.

Uma das salas também parecia um pequeno consultório medico, onde Naomi ou Merk, até mesmo Adie depois que aprendera bem, ensinava para Harry a arte da cura rápida, uma habilidade de Elfos Reais.

Na enorme Mansão tinha também uma espécie de escritório. Onde tinha uma bancada com um moderno computador e um notebook para quem quisesse usar. Banheiros enormes e pequenos tinham por todos os lugares da casa.

Uma sala, no primeiro andar da casa, tinha uma piscina térmica, apesar de pouca usada. A Mansão não tinha muitos terrenos, tipo um jardim em volta dela, pois era um lugar grande, mas escondido. Como Naomi dissera em seu primeiro dia lá, só poderia entrar se um Potter o convidasse, ou se o Potter, sendo a primeira vez que entrasse, usasse a chave (o colar de fênix), a não ser que já tenha entrado uma vez, no mínimo.

Tinha um jardim interno, grande e bonito. Adie gostava de brincar ali, então Harry ia junto quando tinha tempo.

Harry acordara naquela manhã com disposição, sentia que o dia iria ser diferente.

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma blusa, uma calça jeans e um tênis qualquer. Desceu as escadas e passou pelos corredores correndo.

Quando chegou na sala de jantas, Adie já estava lá. (ela tinha 10 anos).

- Bom dia, Adie – cumprimentou Harry sentando na ponta da mesa.

- Olá, Harry – falou ela feliz – mamãe disse que hoje iremos sair.

- Para onde? – perguntou curioso. É, meu pressentimento não fora besteira, pensou divertido.

- Não sei, ela não falou, só disse: iremos sair amanhã – completou num tom divertido e continuando a comer as suas torradas.

Não muito depois Merk e Naomi saíram da cozinha com copos, cheios de suco de abóbora, nas mãos.

- Bom dia, querido/ Oi, H. – falou Naomi e Merk, respectivamente.

- Oi. Náh, onde vamos hoje? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Não sei se vamos mesmo não Harry. Temos que ir comprar umas coisinhas no Beco Diagonal, só que você ir pode ser arriscado, quer dizer, todos conhecem Harry Potter – falou preocupada.

- Awnn, mas eu estou aqui dentro faz um pouco mais de um ano. E eu nunca fui nesse Beco Diagonal. Já...

- Li sobre ele é claro, mas nunca visitei de perto – completou Adie automaticamente.

Harry corou um pouco enquanto os outros riam um pouco.

- É, mas teoricamente é verdade. Além disso, não preciso ser Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu – falou irônico – Sou metamorfomago e animago.

- Bem... Pode ser – falou Naomi, depois sorriu – sabe estava querendo criar uma conta no Gringotes Banco.

- Ué, mas já tenho. A da Família Potter, a da Família Griffindor e a da Família Ravenclaw. Claro que é a mesma família, mas 'cê sabe, dividiram em três cofres por causa da grana toda. Além de que os cofres mais antigos e com mais dinheiro ficam mais embaixo no solo, e esses três são os mais baixos – falou Harry como se desse uma aula.

- Eu sei, mas olha só, quando você for para Hogwarts, eu duvido que você queira ir como Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou O-Menino-Que-Matou-Você-Sabe-Quem.

- É... – hesitou um pouco. Mas depois falou meio confiante – Quero dizer, o Dumbledore nem imagina que não estou na casa dos meus tios. Aliás nem sabe que eles morreram, do contrario o Profeta Diário estaria louco avisando essas coisas, você sabe eles não tem nada bom para escrever. Mas, eu queria poder deixar algo relacionado a minha família.

- Sabe, Harry, você podia ser um Black. Harry Black soa bem não? – perguntou Adie distraidamente brincando com o bacon no prato.

- É! Eu posso ser Harry Black, o ultimo herdeiro dos Black, não literalmente, meu padrinho Sirius está vivo, apesar de, coitado, estar em Azkaban – falou triste.

- Sim, mas tem um problema. Os Black já tem uma conta no banco e vamos precisar da chave – falou Merk, revirando os olhos. As vezes H. e Adie ficavam muito animados

- Ah, não tem problema já volto – falou Harry e saiu correndo para a sala dos quadros.

Cinco minutos depois voltou, correndo, é claro, com uma chave preta e prata nas mãos.

- Da onde tirou essa chave? – perguntaram os Elfos confusos.

- Meus pais a tinham. Sirius entregara a chave a eles, pois eles estavam escondidos, e sabe, ficaria mais seguro, e caso ele morresse, pois diferente de meus pais que estavam escondidos para me proteger, Sirius ainda lutava pela Ordem, meus pais teriam a conta dos Black. Estava atrás do quadro deles – falou sorrindo.

De tarde, depois de terem almoçado, eles partiram. Iriam sob aparatação dos Elfos, Merk ainda não ensinara a Harry.

Este, por sua vez, tinha mudado sua aparência. Tentara ficar mais parecido com seu padrinho Sirius, a qual vira uma foto trouxa que sua mãe tinha e guardar na Mansão antes de morrer.

Ele deixara os cabelos pretos do mesmo jeito, desgrenhados e impossíveis de ser penteados, mas deixara os olhos azuis e fizera um feitiço, que poderia ser retirado quando quiser, para não ter de usar óculos, algo que depois disso nem iria mais usar. A cicatriz não podia ser desfeita, mesmo sendo metamorfomago, mas deixara crescer mais cabelo para tampá-la.

Aparataram na rua em frente a'O Caldeirão Furado. Entraram e tiveram sorte, pois ninguém reparara neles. Usavam vestes bruxas, o que os faziam passar despercebidos.

Os quatro passaram pelo bar e entraram numa salinha onde só tinha um muro de tijolos. Mercúrio tocou com o dedo, mas de acordo com ele o certo seria varinha, em um tijolo e um os demais foram virando, até formar uma passagem.

- Bem vindo, ao Beco Diagonal, querido – falou Naomi sorrindo para o moreno, que estava encantado. Já fazia mágicas, lia sobre isso, mas nunca fora a um lugar inteiramente mágico e com outros bruxos.

O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões a loja mais próxima. _Caldeirões – Todos os tamanhos – Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata _– dizia um letreiro acima.

Harry desejou ter oito olhos. Virava a cabeça para todo lado enquanto caminhava pela rua, apesar de Adie também fazer isso, já que também nunca fora ali, tentavam ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as portas, as coisas, as pessoas fazendo compras.

Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:

- Fígado de dragão, dezessete sicles, trinta gramas.

Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia "_Empório das corujas – das torres, douradas, dos campos, marrons e brancas"._

Vários garotos com mais ou menos onze ou doze anos espremiam seus narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras:

- Olhe – Harry ouviu um deles dizer – uma _Cleansweep-7 _, mais veloz que nunca.

Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, como Madame Malkins, lojas que vendiam telescópios, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo braços e de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, já conhecidos pelo garoto, penas de ave para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, globos de...

- Gringotes – anunciou Mercúrio.

Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia um duende. Harry já ouvira sua mãe comentar que eram duendes que gerenciavam o banco.

Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas e desemboscaram num grande salão de mármore. Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos alto atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheria.

Os Real e o "Black" se dirigiram ao balcão.

- Bom dia – disse Mercúrio, meio amigavelmente – o Sr. Harry Black – Harry quase sentiu que Merk ia falar Potter – veio sacar algum dinheiro do cofre.

- O senhor tem a chave? – perguntou olhando para o moreno baixinho.

- Aqui – falou Harry tirando a chave preta e prata e entregou-a para o duende, que a examinou.

- Parece estar tudo em ordem. Vou mandar um duende levá-los aos cofres. Grampo!

Grampo era outro duende, ao qual, os quatro o acompanharam a uma das portas que havia no salão.

Harry que esperava um saguão de mármore surpreendeu-se com uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes flamejantes.

Eles entraram em um vagãozinho que começou a andar pelos trilhos. Harry tentava decorar o caminho, mas era impossível. Viravam para a direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita, e depois ele se perdeu.

- O cofre dos Black é muito longe? – meio que gritou Naomi, que parecia enjoada, já que o vagonete fazia muito barulho.

- O cobre da Família Black é embaixo, mas tem outros mais embaixo ainda – falou o duende.

Harry estreitou os olhos, sabia bem quais eram os "outros mais embaixo".

- Cofre 11 – anunciou Grampo.

Harry, Naomi, Adie e Mercúrio desembarcaram logo em seguida do Grampo.

O duende, por sua vez, entregou a chave a Harry dizendo:

- Somente o dono do cofre pode abrir. É assim – falou o duende.

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou espantado para Merk, que também parecia surpreso.

O duende, percebendo a surpresa completou:

- Era assim no tempo que Você-Sabe-Quem 'reinava', pois ninguém sabe se alguém tentaria roubar Gringotes. E mesmo quando a guerra acabou, acharam essa medida de segurança boa – explicou.

Harry, torcendo para que desse certo, colocou a chave e girou. Para sua surpresa, a porta redonda abriu.

Ele viu uma enorme pilha de nucles, sicles e galeões, que ofuscavam sua vista. Pegando uma carteira, tirou 700 galeões, seria mais do que o suficiente para Naomi comprar o que queria, e ele comprar algumas coisinhas.

A viagem de volta pelo vagonete pareceu um pouco mais rápida, entretanto Náh ainda se sentiu enjoada.

Quando saíram do Gringotes Banco, Merk disse:

- Eu e Naomi iremos pegar algumas roupas que encomendamos na Madame Malkins e passar em outro lugar depois, enquanto isso, podem passear por ai – mas passou a sussurrar para Adie e H. – Eu sei que você pode fazer magia, Harry, mas tecnicamente, você nem tem varinha para controlar sua mágica, então não a use, e Adie, finja ser irmã mais velha dele, prima, alguma coisa. Você tem dez anos, uma idade comum para bruxaria, vão pensar que você é isso, nem irão reparar que você é uma Elfa Real, uma coisa rara. Entenderam tudo?

- Sim – disseram em uníssono e saíram felizes enquanto o casal ia para o outro lado.

Adie e Harry decidiram que iriam na Floreios e Borrões ver alguns livros, pois o moreno, apesar da biblioteca, gostava de ler. Adie só revirara os olhos quando ele falou.

Eles entraram na loja e não puderam deixar de se impressionar com os diversos assuntos ali.

Estavam olhando uma prateleira sobre dragões quando um garoto ruivo, com sardas que devia ter uns 11 ou 12 anos, esbarrou neles.

- Ah, me desculpe – falou ele.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry rapidamente, ajudando Adie a levantar.

- Estava olhando sobre os dragões, são simplesmente incríveis. A propósito, sou Carlinhos Weasley – falou estendendo a mão.

- Sou Adhara Real – falou a menina retribuindo ao cumprimento.

- E eu Harry Black – completou Harry.

- Black? – disse Carlinhos arregalando os olhos – Você é filho de Sirius Black?

Mas antes que pudesse responder, mais quatro ruivos apareceram.

- Olhando de novo dragões de novo, Carlinhos? – perguntou um garoto também ruivo de cabelos flamejantes, devia ter 14 anos.

- Não se cansa... – disse um ruivo, que parecia ter ser gêmeo.

- Disso não? – completou o outro.

- Não. Estou entrando em Hogwarts esse ano, vai que tem matéria que fala sobre dragões? – disse dando uma desculpa.

- Sei... – disseram os gêmeos pouco convencidos.

- Quem são esses ai? – perguntou o que parecia o mais novo dos ruivos. Parecia ter a idade de Harry, quatro anos.

- Ah, esses são Adhara Real e Harry Black – falou Carlinhos apresentado-os.

- Olá – falaram os dois.

- Black? Tipo, tipo... Filho de Sirius Black? – perguntou um garoto ruivo que até agora não falara. Harry descobrira depois ser Percy. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o garoto saíra correndo.

- Não, não sou filho de Sirius Black – _"apesar dele ser meu padrinho" _ completou em sua cabeça – Sou filho de Régulos Black.

Harry falara o primeiro nome que viera a sua cabeça, o nome do irmão de seu padrinho.

- Mas Régulos Black não está morto? – perguntou o ruivo mais velho.

- Está. E eu não conheci minha mãe. Por esse motivo eu vivo com os Real, desde que eu tenho um ano. Adie é praticamente minha irmã – falou sorrindo para menina.

- É, e você, irmãozinho, devia parar de ler tanto. Está ficando irritante, é sério. Tipo, quero ir na piscina, mas ele quer ficar na biblioteca lá de casa – falou mal-humorada.

Os ruivos riram.

- Aliás, sou Gui. Este é Rony, Fred e Jorge, e o que fugiu é o Percy.

- Vocês dois já estão em Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry indicando para Gui e Carlinhos.

- Eu estou no 4º ano, e Carlinhos entra esse ano. Percy entra só daqui a dois anos, os gêmeos dois anos depois, e Rony vai entrar na mesma época que você – falou Gui – E você, Adhara, não está em Hogwarts?

- Não, não tenho idade. Além disso, irei para a Beuxbatouns – falou rapidamente, lembrando-se da escola francesa.

- Ah, que pena – falou Jorge, que parecia encantado com a beleza da menina.

Adhara olhou os olhos para um livro de seres mágicos que ela olhara na prateleira. Pegou ele, e viu que era um que não tinha na biblioteca. (ela gostava de dragões, unicórnios e fênix).

- Ai, esse livro é perfeito, o que eu procurava. Harry faz um super favorzinho a sua irmã preferida? – perguntou.

- Você é minha única irmã, Adie – falou Harry rindo.

- Tanto faz. Mas compra esse livro pra mim? Você tirou dinheiro do seu cofre hoje mesmo, não vai te matar – falou fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Nossa, do jeito que fala parece que sou egoísta. Quanto custa o livro? – perguntou Harry.

- Cinco galeões, é uma edição especial – falou animada.

- Ai tome – falou tirando cinco moedas douradas do bolso e entregando para a menina, que correra para o balcão para pagar.

Quando Harry virara-se de novo para os ruivos, eles estavam de olhos arregalados.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Gui.

- Por quê? – perguntou surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu – Quatro anos.

- D'aonde um garoto dessa idade tem tanto dinheiro? – perguntou Carlinhos abismado.

- Ah, bem... – Harry ficou sem jeito. Dinheiro era algo tão comum para ele – A Família Black tem bastante dinheiro, e com meu tio Sirius Black preso, ele passa todo para mim. Além disso, a Família Real tem um dinheirinho.

Os Weasley acenam bobamente com a cabeça.

- Mas, afinal, como é Hogwarts, Gui? – perguntou Harry interessado. Lá vinha seu velho lema: "Ler é uma coisa, já ver é outra". Bem, nesse caso, seria ouvir.

- Ah, incrível! Os banquetes, os jogos de quadribol, as pessoas, bem, menos os Sonserinos. Eles são uns nojentos – falou com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- É sério, Weasley? Parece mais um Griffinório, ser nojento é algo deles não? – falou uma voz atrás deles.

Os Weasley e Harry se viraram para olhar a pessoa que dissera isso.

Em frente a eles, estava um garoto de pele branca, uma pouco mais branca que o normal, olhos acizentados, cabelos loiros e sorriso sarcástico. Com certeza um Malfoy, pensou Harry.

- Olha só. Quem eu tenho o desprazer de encontrar aqui, Dalton Malfoy – disse Gui irritado.

Harry riu.

- Está rindo do que, tampinha? – falou o Malfoy olhando bravo para Harry.

- Mas é claro que você é um Malfoy não é mesmo? Cabelos loiros, pele pálida. Deixe-me adivinhar... Filho de Sarah e Lex Malfoy, sobrinho de Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy.

- Acertou, sangue-ruim. Você seria? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Para sua informação, Malafoy. Sou Harry _Black _– falou frisando bem o sobrenome – mas isso não diz respeito a mim. Agora, por que você não rasteja de volta para a pedra de onde você veio, seu verme?

- Como é? Mais uma vergonha na família Black, parece que lá tem muitos traidores – disse estalando a língua em reprovação – Mas, me diga o que um tampinha iria fazer em mim? Um arranhão? Ou gritar pelo seu papai?

- Ora, eu não preciso do meu papai – ironizou – mas você receio que você vá precisar muito do seu.

- Por quê? – perguntou rindo.

- Por isso – falou e um feitiço saiu da mão de Harry, lançando Dalton para o outro lado da sala. As pessoas que passavam por ali perto só se afastaram do garoto, mas não o ajudaram a levantar ou perguntaram como ele estava.

- HARRY! – ouviu-se um gritinho e o moreno olhou para ver Adie correndo em sua direção, com uma sacola que tinha o livro que ela comprar, nas mãos.

- Seu louco! Meu pai avisou para você não fazer mágica! Não podem descobrir! Imagina se descobrirem que você controla sua mágica perfeitamente? – falou meio sussurrante.

- Calma, Adhara, não foi nada. Além disso, você conhece bem os Malfoy, são mimados e antipáticos – se defendeu.

- Mas você não devia ter feito isso, foi muita irresponsabilidade, imagina só se alguém reparasse que foi você? Que xingasse o idiota de todos os nomes possíveis, mas aqui é muito exposto. Torça para mamãe não descobrir isso, você sabe. Ela vai dar um discurso de que estava certa e não devia ter nos trazido por sermos muito novos.

- Ta bom, Adie, já entendi. Não devia ter usado magia, um bom chute funcionava – resmungou Harry.

- Ai! – falou ela dando um abraço animado no "irmão", que era bem mais baixo que ela – Esse é meu irmãozinho.

Harry riu e os dois viraram-se para os Weasley.

- Agradeceríamos se não comentassem o que aconteceu aqui – pediu Adie meigamente.

- C-claro – gaguejou Carlinhos atordoado.

- Bem, tchauzinho Weasleys. Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge e Rony – falou Adie dando um aceno, e puxando Harry pela mão.


	5. O novo fugitivo liberto

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

**Capítulo 5 – O novo fugitivo/liberto.**

Harry Potter não era um garoto comum. Com certeza não. Talvez garoto não fosse a palavra certa, bruxo seria mais adequado. Ele não era um bruxo _comum_.

Para começar ele fora perseguido pelo maior bruxos das Trevas de todos os tempos, e conseguira sobreviver a Maldição da Morte do mesmo. Depois de ficar órfão, fora morar com seus tios, que foram mortos por Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Voldemort. Conseguira atordoar os Comensais e fugir, onde acabara caindo na Mansão de sua família.

Desde então, morava lá, com os Elfos Reais que serviam a Família Potter, mas que também era a segunda família do moreno.

Desde que chegara lá, lia livros sobre todos os assuntos possíveis na enorme biblioteca, conversa com os quadros de seus familiares, brincava com sua "irmã", e tinha aulas com seus "pais", Mercúrio e Naomi.

Ele conseguira aprender os feitiços, sem varinha, muito bem. Aprendera Transfiguração, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções, Herbologia, Runas Antingas, mas essas matérias, as quais ele já poderia ter se formado em uma escola, ele só aprendera até seus seis anos de idade.

Quando fizera sete, começou a aprender a Arte Elemental. De acordo com Mercúrio, Godric Griffindor desenvolvera estudos sobre isso, seu filho Merlin os finalizou, mas somente o filho do ultimo, Speker, que aprendera. Qualquer um poderia aprender, contanto que lesse o livro certo, que era único, e este só se encontrava na biblioteca dos Potter, já que quem escrevera fora um antepassado dos Potter.

Harry ficara 6 meses aprendendo cada elemento, fogo, ar, água e terra, de forma que somente aos seus nove anos que dominara isso bem. Em algumas semanas, Mercúrio lhe ensinar a Arte de Duelar, algo que o garoto aprendera bem facilmente. Além de cura e aparatação de Elfos Reais, algo útil. Podia-se curar facilmente, e aparataçao, como era élfica, em qualquer lugar.

Com certeza, ele não era comum. Aprender todas essas coisas em seis anos, sendo que fora de seus três anos de idade até os nove, não era normal.

Numa tarde de Outubro, Harry estava sentado, com Adie ao lado, na sala dos quadros. Conversando com Rowena, Godric, Salazar e Helga.

Adie estava bem diferente de quando Harry chegara na Mansão. Agora ela tinha 15 anos, e não nove. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados estavam mais longos e um pouco cacheados. Os olhos eram azul com um pouco de castanho. Sua pele, já que era Elfa Real, continuava parecendo que pegara um pouco de sol, e suas orelhas ainda eram pontudas. Ela ficara mais alta, tendo uma altura em torno de 1,75.

Harry também estava um pouco diferente. Continuava o mesmo garoto de cabelos pretos desgrenhados, marca de família, foram as palavras de Tiago, os olhos no verde esmeralda. Ele já não usava mais óculos, graças a um feitiço, mas se quisesse poderia. Aquela cicatriz de raio em sua testa. Ele ainda continuava um pouco baixo para sua idade, sendo nove com seus 1,40, mas não estava mais tão magrelo.

- Não, não. Beuxbatouns, é a segunda melhor escola – discordou Harry de Salazar.

- Ah, Durmstrang é muito melhor – falou o loiro.

- Ora, deixem isso para lá – falou Adie rindo e abraçando o irmão, que fizera, infantilmente, bico.

- Salazar, meu amigo, você devia saber que com um Potter não se discute – falou Godric sorrindo da moldura dele.

- Você sabe bem disso, é um próprio – falou Helga sorrindo.

- É, bem... – mas foi interrompido por um _CRACKE!_.

Todos instintivamente olharam para um homem caído no canto da sala, perto do quadro de Tiago e Lílian.

Ele usava vestes listradas em preto e branco, como as de prisão. Os cabelos negros compridos e mal-tratados. A pele meio pálida, com certeza estava meio doente.

Antes de levantar Adie pensou: '_Que isso, nessa sala chove gente, não é a primeira vez que alguém cai aqui'._

Harry e Adie correram até o homem, mas não reconheceram.

- Almofadinhas – falou Tiago meio sorrindo meio preocupado.

- Sirius? – perguntou Lilian incerta.

Mas o homem só tossiu.

- Ah, meu padrinho – concluiu Harry rapidamente. Olhou de volta para o homem e deu uma sacudidela nele – Sirius? Sirius?

- Ai, Harry, por favor. Aprendeu cura para que? – brincou Adhara, antes de colocar a mão na testa de Sirius.

Uma luz brilhou da mão dela e passou para a cabeça de Sirius, que instantaneamente, pareceu ficar melhor.

Ele tossiu um pouco e sentou.

- Harry? – perguntou Sirius.

- Oi, Sirius – falou o moreno sorrindo.

- Meu Deus! Que bom que você ta bem! Nossa senhora, a ultima vez que te vi, você era mínimo! – falou Sirius abraçando forte o menino.

- Não entendo, Almofadinhas, por que não veio para cá antes? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo.

- Bem, eu estava... PONTAS! – gritou Sirius feliz e correu para frente do quadro do amigo – Ai, meu Deus!

Os quadros dos Potter reviraram os olhos. Tiago já tinha convidado Sirius a entrar na casa, de forma que Sirius podia aparatar aqui, e ele já fora na sala dos quadros uma vez.

- Sabe, quando descobri que Pedro era o traidor, fui direto para a casa de vocês falar antes que fosse tarde demais, mas quando cheguei a casa já estava explodida, Voldinho morto, vocês mortos e Harry com aquela cicatriz sendo tirado da casa por Hagrid. Tentei, é claro, pegar Harry. Mas Hagrid disse que iria levá-lo para casa dos tios, por ordem do Tio Dumby.

- E depois? – perguntou Lílian.

- Depois fui atrás de Rabicho é claro. Mas ele armou para cima de mim, gritou para uma rua inteira que eu os traí, explodiu a rua, matou 12 trouxas, arrancou um dedinho e fugiu como rato. O Ministério chegou e me levou para Azkaban.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius! Você estava em Azkaban? – perguntou Tiago arregalando os olhos.

- Sim. Fugi de lá faz dois dias – disse sorrindo fraco.

- Fugiu? Não dá para fugir de Azkaban – falou Harry franzindo a testa.

- Já ouviu falar de Azkaban? Mas é claro, que idiotice a minha. Você vive numa casa onde tem bruxos – falou dando um tapa na testa.

- Não, não. Eu li sobre isso – falou rindo.

- Ih... Pegou o jeito da Lilian de ficar lendo. Já que vou ficar aqui, posso te ensinar a parar com esse péssimo hábito – disse piscando um olho.

- COMO É QUE É, SIRIUS BLACK? – berrou Lilian nervosa.

- Brincadeira – disse rapidamente. Lilian resmungou algo que parecia um 'bom mesmo'.

- Mas então, como fugiu de Azkaban? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Ah, descobri que quando me transformava em animago, os dementadores não notavam minha presença e não sugavam minha felicidade. Depois de um tempo, fiquei tão magro, que pude passar pelas barras como cachorro. Nadei da ilha até a costa e aparatei aqui, e cá estou – falou sorrindo.

- Legal! – disse o moreno animado.

- Concordo – disse Tiago – Você também não merecia ficar em Azkaban.

- Mas, sabe, provavelmente, amanhã já vão falar no Profeta Diário que você é um fugitivo... – murmurou Harry.

- Bem... Pois é – falou desanimado.

- Você precisa de um julgamento – falou Adie, que estava quieta até agora.

- Mas quem vai querer ser meu advogado de defesa? Não tenho nenhuma prova – falou Sirius desanimado.

- Bem... O que acha disso? – falou Harry mudando suas feições.

Seus cabelos pretos, ficaram loiros, sua pele ficara mais queimada de sol, os olhos azuis, e ele crescera muitos centímetros. Parecia ter agora em torno de 25 anos e não nove.

- Wow! – disse Sirius surpreso.

- Ai, que lindo que você ficou! – exclamou Adie rindo.

- Sou metamorfomago e animago múltiplo. Posso ficar do jeito que eu quiser – disse de maneira simples enquanto voltava a suas feições normais.

- Bom, pode ser útil, mas e as provas? Quer dizer, ninguém sabia que Pedro era o Fiel, os que sabiam do paradeiro de Tiago e Lílian, achava que eu era o Fiel.

- Eu tenho meus métodos – falou sorrindo – mas, fique parado um instante.

- Por quê? – perguntou, mas Harry parecia concentrado.

Os olhos de Harry tornaram-se desfocados por alguns segundos, ficando com as íris brancas, mas depois voltaram para verde ao mesmo tempo que ficavam focados.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- É que Harry é um exímio legilimente, mas ele aprimorou a habilidade de Legilimencia, porque achava a outra muito fraca. Agora, com a habilidade aprimorada, nem Oclumencia bloqueia, e ele pode literalmente ler sua mente, mas ele ainda não ficou excelente nessa nova Legilimencia, então... – explicou Adie.

Harry suspirou.

- Nossa, que lembrança... Horrível – falou Harry. Mas, inesperadamente, sorriu – Mas, gostei de outras lembranças suas, Sirius.

- Tipo quais? – perguntou interessado.

- Ah, tipo, do dia em que nasci foi interessante. Ou quando você pediu minha madrinha em namoro, foi bizarro – falou rindo.

- Conseguiu descobrir que você tem madrinha só nesse tempinho em minha mente? Assustador – falou sorrindo.

- Bem, irei ao Ministério marcar um julgamento. Naomi! – chamou Harry e a Elfa instantaneamente apareceu.

- Sim, querido? – perguntou sorridente.

Rapidamente Harry explicou a situação para Náh, e aparatou no Ministério da Magia para marcar um julgamento para Sirius Black, claro que, com outras feições, não poderia aparecer lá como Harry Potter.

O Ministro muito a contragosto concordou, mas dizendo que seria perda de tempo.

Harry volta a Mansão, avisando que no dia seguinte, seria o julgamento de Sirius.

Harry acordara cedo naquela manhã. Tomou um banho rápido e se olhou no espelho do banheiro.

Deixou seus cabelos pretos e bagunçados, ficarem castanhos e mais compridos, além de mais alinhados. Deixara seus olhos verdes, afinal, mesmo que isso pudesse dar uma pista de quem era, gostava de ter pelo menos uma parte verdadeira de si mesmo. Crescera mais centímetros, ficando em vez de com 1,40, com 1,80.

Então, foi até o closet e vestiu vestes bruxas, que seriam adequadas para o julgamento.

Passou pelos longos corredores calmamente e desceu as escadas. Andou até a sala de jantar, onde todos (Adie, Naomi, Merk e Sirius), comiam seus cafés da manhã.

- Bom dia gente – sua voz estava um pouco mais grossa.

- Bom dia – falaram em uníssono, mas Sirius acrescentou – já mudou sua aparência, muda antes de sair, ué.

- É que eu tenho que crescer, minha altura é muito baixa para quem teria 25 anos, e já que vou crescer, tenho que vestir logo as roupas que cabem – explicou enquanto se sentava e começava a comer seus ovos.

- Já tem tudo preparado? – perguntou Mercúrio.

- Sim, peguei algumas lembranças dos meus pais também, ficará mais fácil – falou.

- Como? Eles são quadros – falou Sirius surpreso.

- Ah, bem. Mesmo sendo quadros, eles tem a memória da vida deles, é assim que sabem quem são, quem é as pessoas que eles vêem na frente deles, entende?

- Como 'cê sabe tudo isso?

- Livros – falou simplesmente sorrindo.

- Tem certeza que você tem nove anos? – perguntou dando um meio sorriso.

- Absoluta – falou rindo.

O café da manhã passou animado, mas logo eles tiveram que ir para o Ministério.

Aparataram na rua da frente, para usar a entrada de visitantes. Entraram na famosa cabine telefônica, e pararam no Saguão de Entrada.

Enquanto caminhavam para a sala onde seria o julgamento, muitos repórteres tentavam pedir entrevistas, muitas pessoas olhavam com desgosto para Sirius, mas continuaram seu caminho.

Adie entrou na sala um pouco antes, para sentar nas cadeiras das pessoas que eram parentes ou amigos do réu. Mercúrio e Naomi ficaram no lugar para testemunhas, pois caso precisassem, se não conseguissem convencer o júri, iriam falar umas coisinhas.

Antes de Harry entrar na sala com Sirius, ele disse:

- Olha, Sirius, não fique discordando do que eu disser. Eu já sei exatamente o que falar, o juiz não tem como colocar você como culpado.

E passaram pelas portas e entraram num grande salão.

Tinha cadeiras que pareciam arquibancadas, apesar de menores. O juiz, que era o Ministro, estava atrás de uma grande mesa. As cadeiras dos parentes, apesar de nenhum, e amigos, tinham varias pessoas, que queriam saber o que aconteceria com Sirius Black.

Sirius andou até a cadeira que no centro da sala, e quando sentou foi preso por correntes nos tornozelos e pulsos. Harry ficou um pouco a seu lado.

Sirius pôde ver Dumbledore entre as pessoas que iriam julgá-lo. Pode ver Remo e Marlene, que antes de ser preso era sua namorada, sentados na "arquibancada" dos amigos.

- Está iniciado o julgamento de Sirius Órion Black, culpado de entregar Tiago, Lílian e Harry Potter para Você-Sabe-Quem na época da guerra – falou o Ministro batendo com o martelo na mesa, pedindo silencio – Você nega?

- Sim – falou Sirius.

- Então, que venha o advogado de defesa. Nome? – perguntou o Ministro para Harry.

- Cepheus Acrux Black – disse inventando um nome rapidamente.

- Então, parente do réu? – perguntou.

- Sim, mas lhe garanto, Ministro, que era um grande amigo de Tiago e Lílian Potter – falou "Cepheus".

- Pois bem, pois bem. Comece a falar – pediu impaciente.

- Certamente. Estamos aqui, para julgar Sirius Black de entregar Tiago e Lílian para Voldemort – alguns tremeram com o nome – mas, ouve um grande engano. Muitos não sabiam, onde os Potter estavam no final da guerra, mas, o que poucos sabiam, obviamente, era que eles estavam em Godric's Hollow sob o Feitiço do Fidelius.

- Prossiga – pediu o Ministro.

- Primeiramente, os Potter pensaram em colocar como Fiel do Segredo, Sirius Black, mas nos últimos instantes, Sirius, sugeriu que mudassem o Fiel, para Pedro Pettigrew.

- O que o senhor tem a dizer, Sr. Sirius Black? – perguntou o Ministro.

- Não nego o que Cepheus disse. Nos últimos instantes, sugeri que mudássemos para Pedro, afinal, eu seria alguém muito obvio. Qualquer um que nos conhecesse poderia saber que eu era muito amigo de Tiago – falou Sirius.

- Entretanto – continuou Harry – o Sr. Black e o Sr. Potter, não sabiam que Pedro Pettigrew era um espião de Lord Voldemort. Quando trocaram o Fiel de Sirius para Pettigrew, o ultimo, falou para Voldemort, então, foi possível que ele fosse até a casa dos Potter naquela terrível noite.

- Tem provas? – perguntou Amélia Bones.

- Na verdade, Sra. Bones – disse Harry, que lera o nome em frente a cadeira da mulher – eu tenho uma memória de fontes confiáveis. Vocês podem checar é claro, a memória não foi alterada nem montada. Tenho a memória do dia 31 de Outubro, e do dia em que eles trocaram o Fiel. Mostrarei a da troca de Fieis primeiramente.

Harry tirou uma varinha das vestes, ele teve que conjurar um graveto, idêntico a uma varinha, nem notariam a diferença, e fez um movimento com a mesma.

De repente, todos do tribunal se encontravam no dia que Harry citara.

_Tiago e Sirius estavam sentados na cozinha._

_- Sabe, Pontas, eu não acho uma boa idéia eu ser o Fiel do Segredo – começou Sirius._

_- Por que não, Almofadinhas? Você é meu melhor amigo, que pessoa melhor para confiar?_

_- Por isso mesmo. Quero dizer, isso não é segredo para ninguém, aposto que pro Tio Voldy também não. Então, não seria meio... Obvio?_

_- É... Mas então quem você sugere, gênio? – brincou, mesmo na situação séria._

_- Sugiro o Rabicho. Quero dizer, sempre fomos os Marotos. Você, eu, Remo e Pedro. Mas Remo anda estranho ultimamente – falou Sirius._

_- Bem, então ta, vamos usar Rabicho. Vamos falar para Lilian – disse Tiago levantando-se._

_Ele e Sirius andaram até uma salinha de estar, onde encontraram Lilian no sofá, segurando Harry nos braços, que dormia._

_- Então, vamos fazer logo esse troço de Fiel?_

_- Na verdade, Lilian, Sirius teve uma idéia – avisou Tiago._

_- Ih, sei não. Você conhece o Sirius, meio maluquinho, meio burrinho – ponderou Lilian._

_- Hei! Estou aqui! – disse emburrado._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Late, Sirius – falou rindo._

_- Ok, a idéia é a seguinte, colocaremos Rabicho como Fiel do Segredo – disse Sirius._

_- Hum... Não sei não. Não confio muito nele._

_- Ah, que isso! Rabicho é um dos Marotos, nunca trairia a gente – falou Tiago._

_- Certo, certo – concordou a contragosto._

_Sirius aparatou, e desaparatou de volta, só que com Pedro acompanhado._

_- Tiago, L-lílian – gaguejou Pedro. – Por que Sirius me puxou para cá?_

_- Você será o Fiel do Segredo._

_- O-o que? – arregalou os olhos._

_- Isso mesmo. Agora vamos – falou Tiago._

_Eles ficaram um de frente para o outro, Tiago ergueu a varinha._

_- Fidelius Casa – falou Tiago._

_Pedro hesitou um pouco, mas disse._

_- Fidelius Segredus Casa – então Pedro escreveu em um pergaminho "Godric's Hollow, nº 14, Casa dos Potter"._

_- Está feito – disse Sirius._

E de repente, todos estavam novamente sentados em suas cadeiras.

- Bem... – começou o Ministro – você disse que tinha outra memória, se puder fazer o favor.

- Mas é claro. Essa é de 31 de Outubro – falou antes de mexer a varinha, e todos entrarem na memória.

Todos que estavam no tribunal puderam olhar, como a família estava feliz, e de repente Voldemort chegava. Tiago morrendo bem rapidamente, Voldemort invadindo o quarto. Lilian suplicando-lhe, mas ele a matando. Chegando em frente a Harry e logo após isso a casa explodindo.

Sirius chegando desesperado e encontrando Hagrid, e logo depois o meio gigante partindo.

E por fim, o encontro de Sirius e Rabicho, onde os doze trouxas morreram e a rua foi explodida.

No final da lembrança, ela se dissolveu e todos voltaram para a grande sala do julgamento.

- Muito bem, senhores, estão ai as lembranças. Não haja duvidas de que são verdadeiras, ambas. E como puderam ver, Pedro Pettigrew era um animago ilegal, partidário de Voldemort, o que traíra os Potter, matara doze trouxas e condenara Sirius Black a Azkaban, injustamente. Com certeza um covarde, agora, se puderem dar seus votos – falou Harry virando para Sirius.

Ouvia-se o burburinho a suas costas, mas ele não ligava.

- Então, padrinho, estou bem para um menino de nove anos? – perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Nossa, me lembre de ter aulas com você – disse sorrindo.

- Aqueles que consideram Sr. Sirius Órion Black culpado levantem a mão – falou o Ministro, Fugde.

Alguns levantaram, não muitas, mas uma que chamou a atenção de Harry, foi a de uma mulher que vestia um casaquinho rosa e estava toda sorrindo forçado.

- Aqueles que consideram Sr. Sirius Órion Black inocente levantem a mão – falou Fugde.

A maioria ergueu a mão.

- Inocente de todas as acusações – falou antes de bater o martelinho na mesa e levantar.

Todos foram levantando aos poucos e saindo.

Harry sorriu para Sirius que levantou da cadeira sorrindo largamente, aquele sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes.

Ele e Sirius saíram do tribunal felizes, onde encontraram Adie, Merk e Náh no corredor esperando felizes por eles.

- Ai, parabéns, Sirius! – falou Adie animada e dando um abraço nele.

- Brigado, Adie – falou Sirius feliz. Ele estava tão feliz, que seria capaz de explodir.

- Ah, não podiam te culpar Sirius. Você é sem duvida inocente – falou Naomi sorrindo.

- Concordo – falou Mercúrio, também sorrindo.

Eles ouviram uma voz atrás deles:

- Sirius.

Quando viraram-se, Sirius deparou-se com Remo e Marlene.

- Aluado! – falou Sirius antes de dar um abraço no amigo, com um tapinha nas costas.

- Bem, devo pedir desculpas é claro, achava que você era o culpado – falou Remo corado.

- Ah, todo mundo achava isso – disse dando de ombros.

- Não ele – falou Remo apontando para Harry. Estendeu a mão – Prazer, Remo Lupin.

- Ah, eu sei quem você é – falou sorrindo – Cepheus Black.

- Como sabe?

- Hm... Fontes confiáveis – falou sorrindo torto.

- Sei... As memórias também vieram de fontes confiáveis não é? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É claro – disse rindo.

- Prazer, Marlene McKinnon – falou estendendo a mão para ele. Marlene tinha cabelos loiros ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos e pele porcelana.

- Bem, eu já disse meu nome. Agora, acho que precisam conversar, não? – falou dando um breve aceno e virando para conversar com os Real, que saíram de perto dos três.

- Devo desculpas a você, cachorrinho pulguento – falou Marlene envergonhada.

- Que nada, Lene. Todos sabemos que você erra.

- Como é?

- Todos sabemos que você erra, e muito – acrescentou.

- Bobo – falou dando um tapa no braço dele, mas Sirius a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Entretanto, foram interrompidos.

- Hem hem – fez Lupin.

Lene corou, mas Sirius riu.

- Hei H... Cepheus! – corrigiu Sirius bem a tempo.

- Sim, Sissy? – disse rindo.

- Aff, quem te contou desse apelido nojento? – falou emburrado.

- Lílian, é claro – disse tranqüilo – Eu disse que era um grande amigo dela, e você sabe disso.

- É, quase um parente – falou irônico.

- Bem, bem, o que acham de ir para minha casa... Hm... Em boas palavras... Comemorar? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Excelente, só Merlin sabe o quanto eu preciso de um descanso – falou Sirius.

- Pode falar isso para ele depois – disse rindo – Querem ir, Remo, Marlene?

- Mas é claro – falaram.

- Me digam, Tiago e Lílian já mostrou a Mansão dos Potter para vocês? – perguntou.

- Bem, já. Mas por quê? – perguntou Lene confusa.

- Aparatem lá – disse antes de sumir.

Confusa, Lene aparatou seguida por Sirius, Remo, Adie, Naomi e por fim Mercúrio.

Todos aparataram direto na grande sala dos quadros.

- Bem-vindos a Mansão dos Potter, mas imagino que já tenham vindo aqui, já que aparataram direto, e bem, já que falaram – falou Harry sorrindo.

- Não entendo, o que fazemos aqui? – perguntou Remo.

- Não pode imaginar, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago.

Todos olharam para o quadro onde tinha Tiago e Lilian sorridentes.

Remo e Marlene correram para o quadro dos amigos, diziam que estavam com saudades, que queriam mais que tudo ter pensado na possibilidade de terem virado quadros, entre outras coisas.

- Hei, hei! Tudo bem, tudo bem – falou Pontas tranqüilo.

- Harry, querido, por que não avisou que eles estariam lá? – perguntou Lílian sorridente.

Harry, que estavam ao lado de Remo, sorriu para a mãe.

- Não sabia, mãe – falou.

- Mãe? Ãhnnnnn? – perguntou Marlene.

Harry voltou com seus cabelos pretos e ao seu tamanho original.

- HARRY! Meu afilhado! Ah, meu Deus! – falou antes dar um abraço nele e o rodopiar no ar – Dumbledore me disse que você fora para seus tios, imaginei que ainda estivesse lá.

- Não, quando tinha três anos, Comensais mataram eles e parei aqui, desde então cá estou – falou sorrindo – Aqui é bem animado sabe. Eu brincava com Adie, aprendia com Náh e Merk, quando ganhei uma vassoura de Naomi, voava por ai, sob protesto da mesma que eu poderia quebrar algo, ficava na biblioteca, na piscina, ou aqui conversando com meus pais, meus avós, meus parentes, inclusive com o idiota ali – disse apontando para Salazar que bufou.

- Continua aproveitando que estou num quadro, não é? Você veria só.

- Duvido, ganho de você num duelo com um estalar de dedinhos – zombou.

- Há, há. Só por que aprendeu uns feitiçinhos com Mercúrio se acha o bom – falou bravo.

- E não sou? Admita, você perderia sua cobrinha – disse rindo.

- Humpf – resmungou Salazar e, num ato de infantilidadem virou a cara.

- O que? Como assim, do que 'cês tão falando? – perguntou Lene confusa.

- É que durante todo tempo que estou aqui, vim treinando magia.

- Sem varinha? Por que só se pode comprar varinha aos onze anos – falou Remo.

- É... Remie – acrescentou rindo.

Todos riram, exceto Remo que corou e bufou.

- Odeio esse apelido, mas já que faz tempo que não te vejo, vou deixar só dessa vez, mas não próxima eu azaro – falou.

- Mas, me diga, Harry, o que acha de um duelo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Aqui? Agora?

- Sim, ou está com medo? – falou tirando a varinha das vestes, eles a entregaram.

- Não, por mim tudo bem – falou Harry.

- Isso vai ser divertido – murmurou Adie para Remo e Marlene enquanto iam mais para o canto da sala e Harry e Sirius para o meio.

- Saiba que eu era um bom Auror, hein – falou sorrindo.

- Agora que eu ganho mesmo. Já aprendi feitiços NIEMs quando tava com seis anos – disse rindo.

- Certo, certo – falou Sirius pouco convencido.

Ele e Harry fizeram uma reverencia, e se posicionaram.

- Estupefaça! – falou Sirius, mas, para sua surpresa, com um estalar de dedos do Harry, o feitiço foi anulado.

- Só isso? – brincou.

- Levicorpus.

Mas novamente o feitiço fora anulado.

- Tente assim. – e ele estalou os dedos. Sirius fora lançado para longe, no mesmo instante em que era amarrado por cordas.

Harry sorriu e disse: - Ganhei. Sirius, você devia aprender. Sou um exímio Legilimente e Oclumente, nunca vai conseguir entrar em minha mente, mesmo que seja discreto. E você não vai conseguir se defender de meus feitiços com um simples Protego não-verbal. Meus feitiços, sem varinha, agem diretamente em você. Não vai sair um jatinho de luz para te acertar e você bloquear como uma varinha, vai diretamente.

- Ai, doeu – reclamou se levantando, enquanto as cordas caiam no chão de mármore – Mas não entendo, como sabe tudo isso?

- Desde os três anos aprendo, minha mágica não precisa de varinha. Na verdade... – falou e mexeu a mão. Um leãozinho de fogo surgiu. Ele corria em volta do moreno e depois se tornou de água, depois pedra, mas Harry deixou tombar no chão e se estilhaçou em pedrinhas menores, as quais ele limpou com uma brisa de vento.

- Uau – falou Remo que estava no canto.

- Eu aprendi feitiço até meus seis anos, aprendi a Arte Elemental, a Arte de Duelar, Legilimencia, Oclumencia, Animagia Múltipla eu nasci, que nem Metamorfomagia. Aprendi aparatação Élfica, de forma que posso até aparatar em Hogwarts, e cura Élfica, cura qualquer um rapidamente.

- Ai, é coisa demais para minha cabeça – disse Marlene antes de sorrir e dar mais um abraço no afilhado.

Harry sorriu, agora sua família parecia mais completa.


	6. Morto!

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

**Capitulo 6 – Morto?**

_(Dois anos após o julgamento de Sirius, época de Harry entrar em Hogwarts, 1991)_

Alvo Dumbledore era, atualmente, o diretor da grande Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele gostava muito daquela escola, tanto que quando lhe indicaram para ser Ministro da Magia, recusara. Gostava da volta as aulas, onde dava seus animadores discursos, ou da carinha feliz das crianças por rever os amigos e "encher mais suas cabeças ocas".

Mas ele era engraçado. Para alguns era simplesmente um velho gagá, para outros era aquele velho sábio e conselheiro, que, estranhamente, parecia estar sempre acordado para dar ajuda.

No momento, estava em seu gabinete, olhando a lista de alunos que iria ingressar em Hogwarts esse ano.

_Ana Abbott..._

_Susana Bones..._

_Teo Boor..._

_Mádi Brocklehurst..._

_Lilá Brown..._

_Mila Bustrolde..._

_Justino Flich-Fletchlev..._

_Simas Finnigan..._

_Hermione Granger..._

_Neville Longbottom..._

_Draco Malfoy..._

_Theodore Nott..._

_Pansy Parkinson..._

_Padma Patil..._

_Parvati Patil..._

_Lisa Turpin..._

_Ronald Weasley..._

Parecia tudo certo... "Espera ai!" pensou o diretor apressado e voltou a olhar a lista. Mas alguma coisa estava certamente errada! Entre Parvati Patil e Lisa Turpin, devia estar Harry Potter!

Com certeza houvera algum engano... Mas não podia, a lista era feita magicamente, nunca se enganara... Mas o garoto devia estar lá, era para estar lá!

Cambaleante, como se estivesse bêbado, foi até a lareira e atirou um pouco de pó, para logo depois dizer:

- Minerva McGonagall!

O rosto da velha professora apareceu na lareira. Professora de Transfiguração a muito tempo em Hogwarts. Estava feliz, lembrava-se perfeitamente de que seu sobrinho-neto, que ele não a conhecia, iria ingressar na escola.

- O que foi, Alvo? – perguntou quando viu a cara de preocupado do diretor.

- Venha a minha sala, por favor – não sabia nem de onde tinha conseguido arranjar voz para falar.

Afastou-se um pouco da bonita lareira e caminhou de volta para sua mesa, onde jogou-se na sua grande cadeira no mesmo momento que a professora saía das chamas verdes e caminhava até ele.

- O que aconteceu de grave?

- Olhe na lista dos alunos desse ano, entre Patil e Turpin – pediu gentilmente.

A professora rapidamente olhou e arregalou os olhos.

- M-mas como? – gaguejou. O que acontecera ao garoto?

- Eu não sei, não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar – admitiu.

- Escreva para Lupin! Para Marlene! Ou Sirius! Conheço ele, com certeza não iria descansar enquanto não encontrasse o afilhado – falou a professora, a beira do desespero.

- Faria isso, mas... Não vejo Marlene, Remo e Sirius desde o julgamento dele – falou. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de a dois anos atrás ter ido ver o julgamento de Sirius Black, mas algo que lhe chamara a atenção fora o advogado de defesa. Aqueles olhos verdes... Mas... Não, não poderia ser.

- Bem, vamos até a Rua dos Alfeneiros descobrir o que aconteceu, Alvo – falou Minerva decidida.

- Vou sozinho e com Fawkes, assim, chegarei mais rápido – falou gentil.

A ave piou, algo que se assemelhava a uma melodia maravilhosa, e voou para perto de Dumbledore, o levando numa labareda de fogo.

O diretor pousou na rua dos Alfeneiros. Começou a caminhar rapidamente para a casa nº 4, mas quando entrou, estava vazia. Se horrorizou com a cena. O Sr. e a Sra. Dursleys mortos ao chão da sala, ao lado de Duda, também morto. Tinha três Comensais da Morte no chão. Um pouco de sangue cercava suas cabeças.

Tentou usar Legilimencia neles, mas só via imagens distorcidas. Um deles estava sem memória, e sem retorno, mas conseguia ver que perdera a memória a sete anos. Noutro, ele via muita luz verde, que ele facilmente reconheceu a Maldição da Morte. E o ultimo, ele pode ver que estava como o primeiro sem memória, a única coisa que ele se lembrava era ter a ordem de matar Harry Potter, que ele nem mais sabia quem era.

A boca de Alvo se entreabriu... Se ele estava certo... Harry Potter... Estava... Morto! Harry Potter está morto!

Chamou Fawkes novamente, e num segundo estava de volta a sua sala.

A professora McGonagall o esperava ansiosa.

- E então, Alvo? – perguntou não se agüentando mais. Entretanto, o rosto do diretor parecia dizer bem o que acontecera.

- Harry Potter... Harry... Está morto – finalizou num sussurro.

Os olhos da professora voaram largos, tão arregalados que lagrimas começavam a cair.

- Não, não pode ser.

- Eu vi. Posso estar errado, e que, por favor, esteja. Mas eu vi definitivamente. Tinha Comensais da Morte caídos no chão, vi em suas memórias. Uma luz verde na cabeça de um, o objetivo de matar Harry na de outro, e a de perder a memória noutro. Harry Potter morreu faz sete anos – terminou, mas ainda não podia acreditar nisso.

Minerva chorou como nunca chorara antes. Primeiro Tiago e Lilian, agora Harry! Pelo amor de Merlin, e agora? E quando descobrissem?

No dia seguinte, todo mundo mágico já sabia. Saíra no Profeta Diário, após Dumbledore explicar tudo é claro.

_**O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu morto?**_

_De acordo com Alvo Dumbledore, atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, famoso por matar Você-Sabe-Quem, foi morto a sete anos._

_Dumbledore o deixara na casa dos tios após aquela terrível noite, mas dissera que, quando estava checando a lista de alunos que entrariam para Hogwarts este ano, o nome do menino simplesmente não estava lá._

_Decidira checar mais afundo, e quando fora na casa de Harry Potter, os tios do mesmo estavam mortos, e três partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem sem memória e com hemorragia cerebral. _

"_Um deles, mesmo sem memória, lembrava-se de ter batido a cabeça a sete anos. Outro via um clarão de luz verde. E o ultimo, lembrava-se apenas de querer matar Harry" disse o diretor entristecido._

_Então, Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, há de estar morto mesmo, e a sete anos? As provas pesam com isso._

POV's Harry:

Acabo de descobrir que o mundo mágico acha que estou morto. Vi no Profeta. Eu esperava que tivessem achado que eu tinha sumido, mas morto? É, povinho adora criar historia.

É claro que me lembro perfeitamente dos Comensais que mataram meus tios e meu primo, mas foi até bom saber que eles ainda estão na minha sala de estar, e sem memória! É quase como um bônus.

Sirius rira dizendo a mesma coisa que eu, logo depois recebendo um tapa de Lene.

Eles ainda moravam comigo. Ele, Lene e Remo. Mas, como eu, não se sentiam presos. Abençoado seja o espaço amplo dessa casa.

Lembro-me do dia que decidira não ir para Hogwarts. Eu não tinha nada para fazer lá. Já aprendi tudo que podia ser aprendido. Nada nem ninguém me prenderia naquela escola, e sempre será assim.

Não havia motivos para eu ir.

Minha mãe dissera: _"Você vai gostar de lá, vá querido" _, mas acabara concordando que já tinha aprendido tudo que aprenderia lá, e mais um pouco.

Meu pai disse: _"Que pena, não vai usar o Mapa do Maroto, mas, bem, também não estamos com ele. Se bem que, se algum dia, você mudar de idéia, apronte todas!" _e recebera um tapa de minha mãe.

Sirius repetira o que meu pai disse, e já estava se gabando por não receber tapas de ruivas, quando Lene lhe dera um tapa, bem estalado, na cara, onde, por um acaso, ficara vermelho por dois dias. Ela berrara: "Como você é arrogante, Black! Estamos decidindo a educação de seu afilhado e você brincando!". Entretanto, Sirius a puxara para um beijo, hm... Um tanto... Ardente, e ela se derretera.

Tio Aluado ria da cena, tanto quanto os outros quadros e Adie, e concordara como todos.

Naomi concordara prontamente, mas acho que porque queria que eu ficasse perto dela. Mercúrio concordava com tudo que Naomi concordasse.

E Adie, de longe a mais alegre, fizera uma dancinha seguido de um abraço de urso. Ela tem dezesseis, espírito de sete.

É, minha família é assim, bem engraçadinha, não estou reclamando é claro. Eu adoro ela!

Mas que foi um dia engraçado e agitado, ah, foi.


	7. Uma ou mais varinhas

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

**Capítulo 7 – Uma ou mais varinhas...**

POV'S Harry:

Eu estou animadíssimo hoje!

Já que tenho onze anos, posso ir comprar uma varinha. Não que eu precise de uma, mas é uma coisa meio simbólica um bruxo ganhar sua varinha.

No momento, estou andando pelo Beco Diagonal, disfarçado é claro. Todos nós (Sirius, Marlene, Remo), exceto os Real, estamos disfarçados. Sirius, Lene e Aluado lançaram um feitiço neles mesmos, já que não são metamorfomagos. Sirius ficara com os cabelos mais curtos e pretos, dissera que loiro seria muito Malafoy, ou Malfeito. Lene deixara os cabelos ruivos e os olhos ficaram castanhos mesmo, de acordo com ela, poderia se passar por minha mãe. Remo deixara os cabelos mais pretos, pois eles eram meio cor de mel. E eu deixei os cabelos ruivos e bagunçados, mas, como sempre, os olhos verde-vivo.

Entramos no Olivaras Varinhas e um sininho na porta anunciou nossa chegada.

Tinha outra família ali dentro. Aliás duas famílias. Uma era a dos Longbottom. Ah, sim, eu pesquisei nos velhos Profetas Diários tudo o que aconteceu na época do Voldeco. E a outra era uma família trouxa com certeza.

Sirius conjurou cadeiras para todos e sentamos enquanto esperávamos. Mas eu não sentei, não tinha a mínima vontade de sentar.

Fiquei olhando a loja, até que Neville Longbottom para na minha frente.

- Olá – ele disse.

- Oi.

- Sou Neville Longbottom, e você é? – ele perguntou.

Quase disse: "Eu sei quem você é e sou Harry Potter". Quase.

- Prazer, sou Harry McKinnon – falei simplesmente.

- Vai para Hogwarts também?

Pensei um pouco. O que poderia dizer? Não, não, faço magia desde os três anos?

- Não, eu vou para... Durmstrang – inventei.

- Ah, que pena. Mas por que veio comprar varinhas no Olivaras então? – perguntou visivelmente confuso.

- Ah, é melhor que as varinhas de Gregorovitch – falei. Ah, fala sério, mereço premio de bom inventador de histórias.

- Hm...

- Neville! – chamou a avó do garoto.

- Estou indo, vovó. Tchau, Harry – disse acenando e indo para o balcão.

Acenei de volta. Pude ver a família trouxa saindo. A filha do casal tinha cabelos castanhos volumosos, de forma que ficavam meio de pé. E tinha aquele ar de sabe-tudo, além de carregar muitas sacolas da Floreios e Borrões.

Dei de ombros e esperei minha vez.

Neville não demorou muito e logo saiu feliz com sua varinha. Me aproximei do balcão e o Sr. Olivaras sorriu e me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis e curiosos.

- Bom dia, Sr...

- McKinnon – respondi sorrindo.

- Ah, sim, lembro-me perfeitamente de quando vendi uma de minhas varinhas para Marlene McKinnon, imagino que seja filho dela? – ele aparentemente não notara que a mesma estava sentada em uma cadeira na loja.

- Hm... É – respondi por fim. Eu não sou filho de Lene, é até estranho dizer isso.

- Interessante. Bem, teste esta varinha – falou me oferecendo uma.

Não sei quando ele pegou uma caixa de varinha e tirou a mesma de dentro, mas dei de ombros e peguei.

Testei lançando um feitiço para quebrar vidros no pote de flores da bancada. Rachou, mas não quebrou completamente. É, essa não é minha varinha.

- Bom, mas talvez, possa ser melhor – falou e me entregou outra.

Tentei um feitiço de levitação em uma caixa de varinha na prateleira, mas só se mexeu. Ai, credo! Sem varinha é bem melhor!

Testei várias. Feitiços básicos. Levitação, cortes, transfiguração, mas nunca acontecia corretamente.

- Bem... Não, não... Mas... Quem sabe? – disse o Sr. Olivaras falando sozinho. Andou até os fundos da loja e voltou com uma caixa. Abriu a tampa e pude ver uma bonita varinha – Uma varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix, uma combinação incomum.

Ok, já tinha ouvido falar dessa varinha. Voldeco tinha uma. O que, agora elas tem núcleo gêmeo? Seria irônico.

Peguei a varinha e testei no pote de flores e o feitiço para quebrar vidros funcionou perfeitamente.

- Curioso, muito curioso – murmurou o .

Se ele estiver pensando a mesma coisa que eu, não acho _curioso_, mas se ele quer encarar assim...

- O que é curioso?

- Essa varinha, Sr. McKinnon. Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi, e nenhuma tem o mesmo núcleo. Como nenhum unicórnio é igual, nenhuma varinha é igual. Mas esta varinha possui uma "irmã gêmea", digamos assim, e a irmã gêmea dela, é a mesma que produziu a cicatriz de Harry Potter.

Humpf, nada legal, nada curioso. Sabe, que bom que eu cobri minha testa bem com o cabelo.

- Obrigado, Sr. Olivaras – falei antes de deixar sete sicles no balcão e sair seguido de meus familiares.

Quando saímos, aparatamos direto em casa, fingi tocar o braço de Marlene para ninguém estranhar um garoto de onze anos aparatando.

É, sinceramente, já tive dias mais estranhos.

POV's Autora:

Chegando em casa, Harry jogou-se no sofá da sala dos quadros olhando melhor sua varinha. Ele não entendia o que aquele pedaço de madeira tinha de tão importante. Seu padrinho, sua madrinha e seu tio postiço só conseguiam fazer magia com uma varinha, mas para ele só parecia atrapalhar.

- Harry – disse Naomi chegando na sala e encontrando o moreno esparramado no bonito sofá vermelho.

- Sim, Náh? – perguntou meio sonolento.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te dar, ficou sob minha responsabilidade por muito tempo.

- E eu também – falou Mercúrio chegando na sala.

- E eu! – disse Sirius animado.

- E é claro, não podia faltar, eu! – falou Marlene entrando sorridente.

"Quase parece meu aniversario" pensou o moreno divertido.

- Tome – falou Mercúrio entregando uma caixa a Harry.

A caixa era pequena e retangular. Abriu devagar e ficou surpreso ao ver uma varinha ali. A varinha era preta com detalhes azuis, uma coisa meio diferente.

- Não entendo, uma varinha? – perguntou confuso e pegou a varinha na mão direita. Um calor em sua mão fez ele se sentir bem.

De repente, a varinha não era mais uma varinha, e, sim, uma espada.

- Credo! – falou surpreso e outros riram.

- Todo mago tem uma espada, Harry – falou Adie, que até agora, o moreno nem notara estar ali.

- Eu não sou mago, sou bruxo – falou infantilmente.

- Não, não. Existem três tipos, bruxos, feiticeiro e mago. Bruxo é mais fraco depois feiticeiro e por fim, o mais poderoso, os magos – explicou Naomi sorrindo – Qualquer um pode se tornar um mago, se treinar bastante...

- Como você – terminou Lilian, de sua moldura.

Harry sorriu satisfeito. A espada, que tinha o cabo preto, onde tinha uma safira incrustada, e a lamina prateada, voltou a ser uma varinha.

- Agora o meu – falou Naomi animada e entregou outra caixa a Harry.

O moreno abriu a caixa ansioso e pode ver duas varinhas ali. Uma era bem preta, e a outra estranhamente avermelhada.

- Eram nossas varinhas – falou Tiago sorridente.

O moreno admirou. Abriu e fechou a boca para agradecer, mas a voz não veio.

- Acho que ele gostou – pode ouvir Marlene sussurrar para Remo.

Saindo de seu transe, ele sorriu e disse: - Obrigado.

- Por nada, querido – disse Naomi dando um beijo na testa dele.

- Minha vez! – falou Sirius parecendo uma criança que viu um doce e entregou outra caixa a Harry. Retangular, dourada com rubis vermelhos.

- Isso passa de geração a geração – falou Tiago.

Harry abriu a caixa e pode ver uma varinha completamente branca.

- É bonita – falou.

- Era minha – disse Godric do quadro dele – Passa de geração para geração, mas ninguém nunca usa ela, ninguém nunca conseguiu.

- Estranho – falou analisando melhor a varinha.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram desfocados por um momento, ficando esbranquiçados. A cabeça pendeu para um lado e uma luz vermelha cobriu o corpo de Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça atordoado, seus olhos voltavam ao poucos ao verde-vivo e a luz vermelha que o cobriu sumiu.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Remo assombrado.

- A varinha escolheu ele como seu novo dono – falou Rowena animada e com aquele ar de inteligente.

- Como assim?

- Ora, a varinha escolhe o bruxo, vocês não lêem não? – zombou Harry.

- Claro que lemos, mas queremos saber por que ela escolheu você! Ela nunca foi usada por ninguém depois de Godric – exasperou Marlene preocupada.

- A varinha escolhe o bruxo mais poderoso – explicou Godric simplesmente. Rowena sorriu orgulhosa.

- Bem... Eu não sou tão poderoso assim, quer dizer, não posso ser mais poderoso que Godric, seria loucura – falou o moreno atordoado.

- Então, estamos todos loucos, porque é verdade, você é mais forte que eu – falou Godric.

- Ta certo... Isso é estranho – admitiu.

- Bem, depois você pensa na esquisitice disso, abra meu presente – disse Lene sorrindo e entregando uma caixa retangular. Com certeza uma varinha. "Quantas!" pensou o moreno antes de abrir a caixa preta.

Dentro tinha uma varinha, como pensara. Era estranhamente dourada com pequenos diamantes incrustados, pequenos mesmo.

- Uau – murmurou surpreso – É... Muito bonita.

- É a varinha de mago, entende? – perguntou Lene sorrindo.

- Ah, vai virar uma espada? – perguntou e não deu outra. A varinha, estranhamente, transformara-se numa bela espada. O cabo para se segurar de cor dourada, a lamina brilhante como prata, e no cabo um diamante incrustado.

Todos riram, felizes.

- Sim, sim. – disse Remo rindo baixinho.

- Sabe, pra que tanta varinha? Eu nem preciso delas – falou confuso.

- Ora, todo bruxo tem uma varinha. A sua, oficialmente, é a de azevinho e pena de fênix – falou Adie.

- Mas, todo mago tem uma espada/varinha. E você tem, essa que você ganhou dourada. Se algum dia você perdê-la, ou não quiser guardá-la com você, para ela vir até você, é só invocá-la – falou Naomi.

- Como? – perguntou visivelmente confuso.

- Você vai saber na hora – disse piscando um olho.

- Ta – falou emburrado. – Mas e as outras?

- Achamos que gostaria de ter a varinha de seus pais – explicou Sirius.

- E a de Godric, como disseram, de geração para geração.

- E a outra que também vira espada era de Merlin – falou Remo.

- Uuuu – disse feliz – Vou treinar!

Saiu feliz pela sala enquanto os outros reviravam os olhos. Já previsto, com certeza.


	8. Black?

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

**Capítulo 8 – Black?**

_(Copa Mundial de Quadribol, 1994)_

Ginevra Weasley era uma garota meio quieta. Cabelos ruivos flamejantes e olhos castanho chocolate.

Desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts não era a mesma. Espontânea, alegre, tagarela. Passara a ser fechada, assustada, quieta. Em seu primeiro ano, quando fora, ridiculamente, possuída por um simples diário preto.

Achara um simples diário no meio de seu material escolar, ao qual usara para escrever suas coisas mais intimas. Mas, estranhamente, o diário, que descobrira se chamar Tom Riddle, lhe respondia. Mas estava começando a ficar estranho, tinha períodos de tempo onde não se lembrava de como chegara em algum lugar, ou o que fizera. Lutando com todas as forças de sua mente, entregara o diário para o diretor Alvo Dumbledore, que lhe explicara estar ficando possuída por ele.

A historia não demorou a se espalhar pela escola, e logo era aquela garotinha ridícula e burra o suficiente para confiar em um diário.

Somente seus verdadeiros amigos ficaram ao seu lado. Luna Lovegood, uma Corvinal, Neville Longbottom, um Griffinório, Hermione Granger, melhor amiga de seu irmão e uma Griffinória. Além, de, é claro, seus irmãos, pelo menos os que ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Rony, Fred e Jorge.

Seu pai, Arthur Weasley, conseguira entrada para os camarotes da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

No momento, ela, seu irmão, e Hermione, que fora convidada a vir, estavam indo pegar água, cada um tinha um balde em mãos.

Mas, infelizmente, se "esbarraram" com Draco Malfoy. Um loiro aguado e metido a besta, o que se achava em Hogwarts, e, é claro, Sonserino.

- Ora, ora, se não é a sangue-ruim, o pobretão e a traidorazinha? – disse com sarcasmo pesado.

- Cai fora, Malfoy – falou Rony, sem paciência para estúpidos.

- Senão o que, Weasley? Vai correr para seu papai? – zombou.

- Não acho que ele vá, mas você, talvez, Malfeito – falou uma voz.

Todos, instintivamente, olharam para a pessoa que dissera isso. Um garoto, não devia ter mais do que 14 anos. Usava uma calça jeans azul, e uma camiseta preta, onde por cima tinha um casaco cinza-escuro com capuz. O capuz lhe cobria o rosto, dava-se somente para ver olhos verde esmeralda.

- O que quer aqui, sangue-ruim? – perguntou Draco, com um tom zombativo e raivoso.

- No momento, falar com um Malfeito, você é um verme que devia ser esmagado – disse num tom pensativo.

- E o que um trouxa como você poderia fazer? – falou Malfoy.

- Muitas coisas e, na verdade, Malafoy, se eu te dissesse meu nome você iria tremer, então, fique na sua e rasteje de volta para a pedra de onde você veio– disse numa voz gélida.

- O que temos aqui? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy se aproximando, e postando-se ao lado do filho enquanto encarava o estranho encapuzado.

- Nada, Lulucy, uma conversa agradável onde decido que azaração lanço em seu "queridinho" filho – zombou.

- Você parece falar demais e fazer de menos – disse num tom arrastado.

- E você tem uma tatuagem horrorosa no antebraço esquerdo, e? – disse zombeteiro.

A esse ponto muitas pessoas já tinham parado para ouvir a discussão daquelas pessoas.

- Ora, seu, tenha mais respeito com seus superiores – falou Lucio autoritário.

- Claro, quando achar um, me avise, porque até agora, só vejo um verme Malfeito, e que está torrando minha paciência. Agora, seu filho estava voltando para baixo da pedra dele, por que não o acompanha? – ironizou.

Lucio ia replicar, mas Cornélio Fugde, o primeiro-ministro, o chamou e ele virou as costas lançando um olhar gélido ao garoto.

- Espero que morra – disse Draco zombeteiro.

- E eu espero que você arda nas mais profundas chamas do inferno, agora suma da minha frente – disse friamente e indiferente com que o loiro disse-lhe.

Draco saiu virando-lhe as costas.

- Ai, ai, posso cortar o item humilhar um sangue-puro idiota da lista que meu padrinho fez – disse o garoto divertido.

Rony, Hermione e Gina não sabiam o que dizer. O garoto, o estranho, conseguira xingar os Malfoy, membros da alta sociedade, sem nem mesmo suar.

- Cara, como 'cê fez isso? – perguntou Rony com a boca entreaberta.

- Fiz o que? Ah, espantar os Malfeito? É natural – disse dando um meio sorriso, mas não pode ser notado pelos outros três por causa do capuz.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Bem... Podem me chamar somente de Black – falou sorrindo irônico.

- Black? – perguntaram todos.

- É, um nome postiço – disse meio rindo meio pensativo. – Querem ajuda com a água?

- Mas nem enchemos os baldes ainda – falou Hermione.

Estalando os dedos, água encheu os três baldes.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou.

Os três olharam, e viram que a água estava mesmo ali.

- Como você fez isso, Black? – perguntou Rony.

- Aprendi uns truquezinhos, vamos deixar assim – falou sorrindo.

Os Weasley e Hermione pegaram cada um seus baldes e começaram a caminhar em direção a cabana deles, com "Black" os seguindo.

- De onde você vem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Da Inglaterra mesmo – respondeu pensando que tipo de pergunta era aquela, já que ele fala inglês sem sotaque algum.

- Nunca te vi em Hogwarts – comentou Gina vagamente.

- Ah, não estudo lá. Estudo sozinho mesmo – falou Black.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Digamos que, não me agrada ficar lá, e se eu aparecesse poderia causar um impacto no Mundo Mágico – falou rindo.

- Você é cheio de mistérios não? – disse Hermione pensando como o garoto era arrogante.

- Sim, mas imagino que você não goste de um mistério não solucionado, não é mesmo Hermione Granger? – perguntou rindo.

- Como sabe meu nome? – perguntou a garota meio brava.

- Ora, se eu te dissesse como sei, não seria mais tão misterioso não é mesmo? – disse parando, então os outros puderam perceber que chegaram a cabana em que estavam acampados.

Dois ruivos saíram de lá. Diferente de Rony, os dois eram bem mais velhos e mais maduros.

- Que bom que voltaram – falou um.

- Estavam demorando – falou o outro.

- Desculpa, encontramos com o Malfoy – explicou Rony sorrindo largamente ao lembrar da discussão Black x Malfoy.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou um ruivo.

- Sou Black, prazer – falou estendendo a mão.

- Gui Weasley- disse o ruivo que parecia mais velho e apertando a mão do moreno.

- Carlinhos Weasley – disse o outro, também apertando a mão dele.

- Então, o que aconteceu com o Malfoy? – perguntou Gui curioso.

- Ah, Black humilhou ele – falou Gina admirada.

- Ah, tava na minha lista de coisas a fazer, juro – explicou, seu tom de voz estava tingido de divertimento.

Todos gargalharam.

- Bem, até mais – falou Black.

- Mas já vai embora? Por que não vai assistir o jogo com a gente? Quero dizer, você está no camarote ou na arquibancada? – perguntou Rony.

- Digamos que vou assistir de um lugar onde só eu vou estar – falou dando um sorrisinho.

- Como assim? – perguntaram todos em uníssono.

- Ora, sou o garoto mistério. E, como um mágico não revela seus segredos, também não revelarei os meus – e sumiu como se evaporasse ou fosse levado pelo vento.

- Garoto estranho – comentou Carlinhos.

Durante o jogo, Rony, Gina e Hermione bem que procuraram aquele garoto misterioso, mas não o acharam. Talvez estivesse no tal lugar onde só ele ia estar.

A Irlanda ganhara, apesar de Krum ter pegado o pomo de ouro.

Da barraca deles ainda se podia ouvir os gritos de comemoração da Irlanda.

O Sr. Weasley, Arthur, entra apressado na barraca dizendo:

- Coloquem um casaco e uma calça rápido.

- Por quê? – perguntou Percy sonolento.

- Comensais da Morte atacando – falou com preocupação.

Os outros ficaram alarmados e se arrumaram muito rapidamente.

Quando saíram da barraca puderam ver o caos que se instalava ali. Algumas barracas pegavam fogo, pessoas corriam e gritavam em todos os lados. Uma família trouxa estava virada de cabeça para baixo por Comensais, que riam se divertindo. A Marca Negra pairava no céu.

- Aquele retardados, como ousam... – os Weasleys e Hermione puderam ouvir alguém dizendo.

Passara uma sombra por eles, em que puderam ver que era Black.

- Black! – gritou Gina, mas seu irmão lhe puxara.

Gina corria pela floresta com Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge.

Não sabiam para onde estavam indo, mas com sorte, escapariam vivos.

Mas estava escuro, e Gina tropeçara num tronco de árvore. Seus irmãos pararam para ajudá-la, mas ouviram uma voz:

- Weasleyzinha, tomaria mais cuidado se fosse você – disse Malfoy numa voz arrastada – Sabe, você até que é bonitinha.

Malfoy ia tocá-la, já tinha a mão estendida. Fred, Jorge e Rony já iam socar o loiro aguado. Entretanto, uma mão, que parecia pálida a pouca luz, segura firme no pulso de Draco. Um som de osso sendo quebrado pode ser claramente ouvido.

- Tente de novo, e não será só seu pulso a sair quebrado – falou uma voz cortante e mortal.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. Puxou rapidamente a mão e saiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar gélido no garoto.

- Está bem, Gina? – perguntou o moreno oferecendo a mão para a ruvia levantar.

- Estou, sim. Obrigada Black – acrescentou ao notar quem era.

Vários sons de aparatação foram ouvidos.

- ABAIXEM-SE! – gritou Black.

- Estupefaça! – gritaram vinte vozes.

Black entrou na frente de Gina, a única que não abaixara, e recebeu muitos feitiços estuporantes no tórax. Não tivera tempo de criar uma barreira.

Foi lançado para trás.

- Parem! São meus filhos e os amigos deles! – o garoto pode ouvir meio atordoado a voz de um adulto, que imaginou ser o patriarca dos Weasley.

Levantou, dolorido e atordoado. Seu corpo protestava, mas ignorou completamente.

- Quem lançou a Marca Negra? – perguntou Bartô Crounch, parecendo cansado.

- Ora, por favor, Bartô, são crianças! – falou Arthur.

- E ele? – disse apontando a varinha para o garoto que levantava com visível dificuldade.

- Desculpe se você é cego o bastante para perceber que recebi vários feitiços estuporantes, pois entrei na frente de Gina – falou irônico e levantando cambaleante.

- É verdade, não foi ele – defendeu Hermione – esteve com a gente o tempo todo.

- E qual o nome dele? – perguntou Amos Diggory desconfiado.

- Black – falou Rony.

- Ora, todo mundo sabe que a família Black foi toda morta, exceto Sirius Black que a muito não se tem noticias dele, e é impossível que esse seja Black – falou Bartô como se falasse com uma criança que 1+1 é 2.

Entretanto, quando olharam para onde o moreno, que ainda tinha o capuz cobrindo-lhe o rosto, não estava mais lá. Novamente sumira de repente.

- Quero que achem-no – ordenou Bartô e todos os bruxos do Ministério aparataram novamente.

Os Weasleys e Hermione estavam confusos, mas voltaram a barraca para uma boa, e merecida, noite de sono.

Puderam ver que Gui tinha arranhões no braço, Percy o nariz ensangüentado e Carlinhos sangue escorrendo pelo pulso, mas nada grave.

Mas uma pergunta não saía de suas cabeças. Afinal, quem era "Black"?

[...]

- Vamos logo para casa, sua mãe deve estar tendo gatinhos – falou o Sr. Weasley na manhã seguinte.

Saindo da barraca, Rony pode ver que "Black" dormia encostado a uma árvore, com a cabeça baixa e coberta pelo capuz.

Ele e Hermione se entreolharam e caminharam até lá.

- Hei! – falou Rony e a próxima coisa que viu foi uma varinha em sua garganta – O-o que f-foi?

Black balançou a cabeça como se despertasse.

- Me desculpe, estou em alerta – disse desculpando-se.

- Tudo bem – falou Rony rapidamente. Ele sabia de uma coisa: o garoto era estranho.

Carlinhos, Gui e Gina aproximaram-se para chamarem os dois para ir embora, e notaram a presença de Black.

Black, por sua vez, tentou levantar, mas sentiu-se tonto. Com certeza, os feitiços estuporantes no tórax não lhe fizeram bem algum.

Gui o amparou antes que caísse.

- Ei! Vai com calma!

- Desculpe, é somente tontura – falou Black meio rapidamente.

- Sei... – disse pouco convencido. – Venha conosco até nossa casa, nossa mãe poderá curá-lo.

- Não sei... Tenho que ir para casa, meus guardiões devem estar subindo pelas paredes, e Adie deve estar quicando nas paredes... – comentou distraído, sem nem perceber muito bem o que dissera.

- Adie? – perguntou Gina, de repente, desanimada. Não sabia por que.

- Sim, minha quase-irmã. Seria, se fosse possível, é claro. Apesar dela já ter vinte anos – disse, mas parou por ai, falara demais.

- Mas você vai até nossa casa! – exasperou Gina, ela sentia que _tinha_ que fazer isso – Nossa mãe vai cuidar de você.

Black não teve como discordar. Acompanhou os Weasleys através da chave de portal montada por Arthur, apesar de desnecessário, sabia aparatar.

Quando tudo parou de rodar, Harry/Black se viu em frente a uma casa meio torta. Tinha uma placa dizendo 'A Toca'. Uma mulher baixinha e gorducha saiu correndo de lá.

- Ah! Arthur! Estava tão preocupada! Não sabia se tinha acontecido alguma coisa ou não! – e chorou dando um abraço quebra-costelas em todos os ruivos e na Hermione. Até que ela chegou em Black e olhou sugestivamente.

- Quem seria esse? – perguntou Molly.

- Esse é Black, querida, ontem na confusão o Ministério achou que nossas crianças tivessem lançado a Marca Negra, e lançaram feitiços estuporantes, todos abaixaram-se, menos Gina, e Black entrou na frente – explicou Arthur rapidamente.

- Oh, meu Deus – falou arrastando o garoto para dentro da casa.

Mandou ele sentar no sofá para ela poder examiná-lo.

- Pode tirar esse capuz, por favor? – a voz de Molly estava entre raiva e amorosa.

Harry se sentiu incomodado, não poderia tirar o capuz, mas, antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele sentiu uma magia vindo de fora da casa.

POV's Harry:

Senti uma onda de magia grande vindo do lado de fora da casa, seguida de feitiços de anti-aparataçao, anti-chaves-de-portal e anti-flú. Dumbledore. O "digníssimo" diretor de Hogwarts deve ter descoberto que estou aqui.

Não deu outra.

Ele entrou, sendo logo seguido por outras duas pessoas. As reconheci como Minerva McGonagall, que sei ser minha tia-avó, e Severo Snape, quase quis quebrar a cara do infeliz.

Alvo 'Digno' Dumbledore, sinceramente, perdi respeito pelo cara no momento que lançou os feitiços na casa para eu não fugir, estava parado na frente da porta, com um sorrisinho disfarçado e os olhos azuis estranhamente brilhantes.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasleys estavam confusos, perto do sofá onde eu estava sentado. Gui olhava, também confuso, sentado em um sofá. Carlinhos sentado no braço do mesmo sofá e Percy numa poltrona, estufando o peito como se quisesse dizer "Sou bom". Rony, Gina, Hermione, Fred e Jorge estavam mais atrás de mim, muito, muito confusos.

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter – disse Dumbledore olhando diretamente para mim. Instintivamente, os outros olhos também.

- Como vai, digníssimo diretor de Hogwarts? – disse cheio de sarcasmo. Não gosto do velho. Primeiro porque lançou feitiços para eu não fugir. Segundo, porque ao invés de me deixar com minha madrinha ou Remo quando eu ainda era bebê, me deixara com os Dursley. Não que eu não gostasse de lá, simplesmente me sentia deslocado ali, pelas coisas estranhas que fazia.

Alvo pareceu surpreso com minha ironia, tanto quanto os outros presentes na sala, mas ainda sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- A muito gostaria de lhe ver, Harry – falou Dumbledore.

Nem via mais motivos para ficar de capuz. O baixei.

Meus cabelos pretos estavam, como sempre, desgrenhados. Meus olhos esmeraldas. Eu tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto, e meu óculos não eram mais necessários a muito tempo.

- Ah, por quê? Pelo que eu soube, não foi você que constatou que eu estava morto a alguns anos atrás? – disse sendo rude. PQP! Dane-se!

- Sim, vejo que me enganei. Mas nunca acreditei realmente que você estava morto – falou gentilmente, com uma gentileza que não me engana.

Senti minha mente ser forçada a abrir.

Caraca! O velhote, safado e sem vergonha, devo acrescentar, estava tentando usar Legilimencia em mim!

- Olha aqui, Dumbledore, escute e escute bem – minha voz saiu num rosnado – Nunca, ouça bem, nunca tente invadir minha mente novamente, ou vai se arrepender e ter desejado nunca ter nascido!

Pude ouvir as pessoas ofegando. To nem ai.

- Onde esteve todos esses anos, Potter? – perguntou Snape, lançando um olhar gélido.

- Não é da sua conta Snape. Mas me diga, como vai Voldemort? Anda bem? – zombei.

Ele deixou sua mascara de indiferença no rosto.

- Você é arrogante como seu pai, Potter – falou sem emoção.

Foi o suficiente para eu perder as estribeiras.

- OLHA AQUI – as pessoas se sobressaltaram com o grito – VOCÊ ANDA POR AI SE ACHANDO O JUIZ DAS PESSOAS, MAS VOCÊ É SÓ UM EX-COMENSAL! E PIOR, VOCÊ SÓ SE JUNTOU AO VELHO GAGÁ PORQUE AMAVA MINHA MÃE E ELA MORREU! NEM CULPA DE TER ENTREGADO A MALDITA PROFECIA VOCÊ TEM!

O velhote empalideceu um pouco.

- Como sabe sobre a profecia? – perguntou numa falsa gentileza.

- Fontes confiaveis – falei e dei um sorrisinho – E pensar que acham você o maior bruxo do mundo. O que achariam agora? Porque, bem, você não contou o que aconteceu de verdade comigo não é?

- Como assim, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Ora, eu li os jornais do passado. Mas li um que me interessou muito... O Profeta Diario de 1981, dia 1 de novembro – comentei distraidamente.

Ouvi a Sra. Weasley ofegar surpresa.

- Sabe, interessante aquela historia lá. Você disse que fui para a casa dos meus tios, onde iriam cuidar muito bem de mim. Mas não comentou que eu tinha minha madrinha Marlene, ou meu tio postiço Remo. Ou até mesmo Sirius – falei.

- Sirius? Sirius Black? – perguntou o .

- Sim. Porque o Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dignissimo Dumbledore sabia que ele era inocente. Mesmo assim deixou ele ficar lá em Azkaban por alguns anos, não é mesmo? – perguntei sarcastico.

- Veja bem, Harry – começou o velhote.

- Veja bem, veja bem – interrompi – É tudo para o "bem maior" não?

Ele não tinha palavras. Ninguém tinha.

- Ah, mas quantas vezes você foi ver se eu estava realmente bem com meus tios. Por mais que minha tia cuidasse de mim, por mais que meu tio não brigasse comigo, eu me sentia diferente lá. Não podia perguntar sobre meus pais sem ser repreendido, não podia fazer mágicas acidentais, não era permitido. As pessoas achavam que eu era louco ou simplesmente anormal. Me sentia deslocado lá. – continuei – E por mais que fosse minha família, eram somente laços de sangue. Você acha mesmo que o sangue de minha tia ia aumentar a proteção de minha mãe? Pois se enganou.

- Mas o feitiço, Harry, era claramente para isso. Só podia ser feito com sangue da mesma família. E sua mãe só tinha a irmã dela – falou.

Eu ri irônico.

- Você acha mesmo que esse seu feitiçozinho funciona? Não fui protegido, não mesmo. O feitiço que você fez devia impedir de qualquer força maléfica de entrar na casa, mas não funcionou. Quando eu tinha três anos, três homens mascarados entraram em minha casa – falei.

- Trouxas – disse Snape indiferente a tudo.

- Trouxas? Claro que não. Era um de seus amiguinhos, Snape. Comensais da Morte. – revelei – Estavam lá por uma causa, e somente uma. Minha morte, vingança ao mestre deles. Tio Voldy, vulgo idiota.

Pude quase sentir os Weasleys tremendo com o nome, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

É só um nome, não é como se o cara... A cobra fosse aparecer aqui.

- Entretanto Harry, você disse que eles já estavam na casa, quando você _entrou_, então presume-se que você não estava lá quando eles entraram, de forma que não tinha proteção – terminou o velho, aquilo era um sorriso vitorioso?

- Mas, Dumbledore, o feitiço era claramente para casa, e não para mim. De forma que, se eu estivesse dentro ou fora, teria de agir. E não funcionou, comprovando que não funcionava e você só me deixou longe de minha família – argumentei inocentemente.

O velho, digo, Dumbledore pareceu pensar por alguns instantes... Talvez... Não custa tentar.

Eu me concentrei em entrar na mente de Dumbledore, e, praticamente, pude sentir a íris de meus olhos ficarem esbranquiçadas.

_- Vamos Alvo! – gritou alguém lá debaixo._

_- Já vou, já vou, meu amigo – falou baixo, enquanto pegava uma carta do bico de uma coruja._

_Pôs-se a ler:_

_Alvo,_

_Nossa mãe foi morta por ela. Só estou lhe avisando, continue sua viagem pelo mundo sem se importar._

_Aberforth._

_- Irei ficar aqui e cuidar dela! Você termine seus estudos – quase berrou. Estavam na soleira de uma porta, de uma casa branca e de madeira._

_ Em frente a Alvo, Aberforth Dumbledore. O mesmo suspirou. Jovem._

_- Está bem, irmão, mas saiba que é muita responsabilidade._

_- Prazer, sou Grindewald – falou um homem, talvez nem chegasse a isso. Tinha somente dezessete ou dezesseis anos._

_- Prazer, Alvo – falou sorridente e apertou a mão do rapaz a sua frente._

_- É tudo para o bem maior – falou Alvo._

_ Grindewald concordou com um sorrisinho._

_- Com certeza – falou._

_ Desviou de um feitiço. E lançou outro._

_ Um duelo acirrado entre Alvo, Aberforth e Grindewald. Todos fortes e excelentes em magia._

_- Parem! – ouviram a voz de uma garota gritar, antes da mesma entrar na frente de um jato de luz verde._

_ Para logo depois cair morta._

_ Os três rapazes se entreolharam. Dois culpados, um indiferente._

_- E quem vai me derrotar? Você, Alvo? – ironizou Grindewald._

_ Raiva._

_- Avada Kedavra! – e o outro caiu, a varinha fez um som irritante, antes de sair rolando pelo chão._

_ Um espelho a sua frente._

_ Alvo sorria, com sua irmãzinha, viva e feliz, ao seu lado. O culpado da morte dela era seu inimigo Grindewald. Seu irmão, seu pai e sua mãe ali._

_ Ele sorria, como todos no espelho._

_ Até ele voltar um pouco para trás, longe o suficiente para não se ver, e a imagem sumir._

_ A professora McGonagall o esperava, ansiosa. _

_- E então, Alvo? – perguntou não se agüentando mais. Entretanto, o rosto do diretor parecia dizer bem o que acontecera._

_- Harry Potter... Harry... Está morto – finalizou num sussurro._

_Os olhos da professora voaram largos, tão arregalados que lagrimas começavam a cair. _

Senti minha visão voltando. Tudo fora muito rápido, não durara nem três segundos. As lembranças dele passavam rápidas demais para se ver todas, somente pedaços.

É claro que eu sabia o que tinha acontecido com Dumbledore, pesquisei sobre vários bruxos famosos, entre eles o velhote.

Como era amigo de Grindewald, antes de derrotá-lo. Como queria as Relíquias da Morte para o "bem maior". Como podia ser ele ou não a ter matado a irmã.

Dumbledore ainda estava pensativo, até que falou:

- Você pode estar certo, Harry. Mas é essencial que você vá a Hogwarts. Irá aprender melhor do que independetemente.

- Quem disse que aprendo sozinho? Algumas vezes, de fato. Mas tenho pessoas qualificadas a me ensinar, melhor do que Comensais da Morte imundos, tenho certeza – olhei com a melhor cara de desprezo para Snape.

Quando falei isso me lembrei imediatamente de Náh e Merk. Também de Adie, que começou a me ensinar cura quando aprendeu completamente... Sirius e Remo me ensinando truquezinhos sobre duelos e patronos. Lene falando sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, apesar de eu já saber muito bem na época... E sobre todos me ensinando a Arte da Esgrima, fantástica.

- Por favor, Harry – pediu o velho diretor, suspirando cansado.

Não respondi. Somente olhei intensamente para Dumbledore, antes de segurar no meu colar de fênix, e pensar desesperadamente para ir para casa.

No segundo seguinte, estava na sala dos quadros, desmaiado. Tão como a primeira vez que usei meu colar para me transportar para lá, quando tinha três anos.

É, nunca consegui ficar consciente depois de usar essa "chave de portal".

Fazer o quê.


	9. Morto ou vivo?

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

**Capítulo 9 – Morto ou vivo?**

Alvo Dumbledore suspirou cansado, antes de agradecer a Arthur e sair, com Minerva e Severo em seus encalços.

Snape parecia totalmente indiferente, apesar do velho diretor saber que estava profundamente irritado com o que o garoto dissera.

Já Minerva estava confusa. Por que o menino agira assim? Teria de ter uma conversinha com Dumbledore...

Os Weasleys estavam completamente chocados.

O garoto... Black... Era Harry Potter! O _morto _Harry Potter, que pareceu bem _vivo_ diante de seus olhos!

Gina ficou encantada com o moreno. Ele era seu herói, agora, mais ainda. Salvou-a ontem três vezes, duas do Malfoy e uma dos feitiços estuporantes. Com certeza estava admirada.

Estava para subir pra seu quarto, quando sentiu um papel em sua mão direita, que nem reparara ter fechado em punho.

Abriu o papel, que parecia um pequeno bilhetinho, e leu a linfa caligrafia ali:

Desculpe.

H.P.

E do lado um raio verde.

Com certeza era dele. Não sabia o que ele queria dizer com desculpe, mas iria guardar o recado na alma e o papel – esse pensamento a fez rir – num santuário.

Harry caiu desajeitado no tapete da sala de quadros, tão logo quando Rowena gritou pela ajuda de alguém.

Naomi, Addie e Lene, que estavam fazendo o jantar esperando preocupadas por Harry, entraram logo na sala e correram para Harry.

Constataram, aliviadas, que ele só estava exausto pelo modo como fora transportado.

Delicadamente o pegaram e o colocaram no sofá, que ele várias vezes sentara, com cuidado. Mas ele já estava acordando.

- Ai, ai – falou colocando a mão na cabeça – Foi um dia agitado!

E sorriu empolgado.

ooOoo

Foi necessário o jantar inteiro para Harry explicar o que aconteceu na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Sendo cortado várias vezes por Naomi, preocupadíssima.

Quando falou dos feitiços estuporantes que recebera, Lene queria que ele tirasse a camisa ali mesmo para ela logo curá-lo. Mas ele riu relaxado, e continuou a história.

Rapidamente falando sobre ir na casa dos Weasleys, como Dumbledore chegara e da conversa deles. E como fora embora.

- Então, está tudo certo – terminou enquanto colocava o último pedaço de empadão de frango na boca.

- Como assim, tudo certo? Tio Dumby sabe que 'cê ta vivo, vai espalhar aos sete ventos – exasperou Sirius.

- Vão fazer uma busca por você – concordou Lene, olhando preocupada para o afilhado.

- Nhah! Nem me importo, como se fossem me achar – falou colocando os pés na mesa de vidro, mas eles foram empurrados para fora por Naomi.

- Mas e aí, gostou de conversar com os Weasleys? – perguntou Remo só para descontrair o clima que se instalara.

- Foi no mínimo... Interessante – falou pensando em Gina, de repente. Corou um pouco, mas ninguém reparou.

- Na verdade, já encontramos eles a alguns anos atrás, no Beco Diagonal. Estávamos comprando coisas, foi até quando Harry abriu a conta dos Black, claro que ele estava disfarçado – falou Adie sorrindo. Ela tinha boa memória.

- Pois é. – falou Harry, um pouco triste, o que foi reparado. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não gostava era conhecer a pessoa uma vez, e quando vê-la de novo, ela não te conhecer. Culpa de ele ter de andar disfarçado.

Rapidamente fingiu uma falsa alegria.

- Adie! – quase berrou feliz – Temos muito o que fazer!

- Do que 'cê ta falando garoto? – perguntou de boca cheia. Ela nunca foi do tipo patricinha... Nem mesmo no alto dos seus vinte anos.

- Temos o que fazer, lembra? Quadro do Salazar, bomba de cores multicoloridas, coisas explodindo na moldura dele... – incentivou Harry a lembrar.

- Ih, é! Oba! – falou, levantando e correndo pelos longos corredores e Harry foi logo atrás.

Os adultos presentes riram.

- Eles ainda parecem crianças, tipo o cão sarnento aqui – falou Lene.

- Ei, não me mete nessa não – falou, mas ainda ria pela criancice do afilhado e da Adie, ao qual considerava uma sobrinha, filha, afilhada. Como Harry.

- Querem saber? – perguntou Remo sorrindo – Vocês dois e eles dois são crianças.

E desviou de um prato arremessado, enquanto Náh reclamava e Merk gargalhava.

Pov's Harry:

Devo dizer que não fiquei impressionado ao ver meu nome na primeira página do Profeta Diário, no dia seguinte.

_** Afinal, morto ou vivo?**_

_ Harry Tiago Potter, declarado morto a três anos (sendo que morreu sete anos antes a essa declaração), foi visto por vivo e com saúde._

_ Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria declarou ter visto e conversando com O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu no dia posterior ao da Copa Mundial de Quadribol._

_ O Sr. Potter se encontrava na casa dos Weasleys, pois recebera feitiços estuporantes na confusão que ocorreu na Copa. _

"_Eu conversei com o Sr. Potter, entretanto, ele não parecia muito disposto a isso. Recusou-se a dizer onde estava, e alegou estar aprendendo magia com professores, e um pouco independentemente" relatou Alvo Dumbledore, o mesmo que confirmou o garoto ter morrido._

_ Dumbledore está fazendo joguinhos? Afinal, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está morto ou vivo?_

_Rita Skeeter_

Bem a cara da Skeeter, adora um escândalo. Se bem que dessa vez ela até ficou na linha e não exagerou muito.

Suspirei.

Tinha muitas providencias a tomar.

Levantei de minha cama, e sai do meu quarto. Caminhei impotente pelos longos corredores. O chão de mármore puro, as paredes pintas de branco detalhadas em bronze ou ouro.

Fui para a sala de estar, onde, felizmente, estavam todos lá.

- Oi, gente – cumprimentei geral.

- Oi H. – falou Merk.

- Oi, Pontas – falaram Sirius e Remo, que se acostumaram a me chamar assim.

- Oi, Harry – Adie, Lene e Náh disseram.

Ai, ai. Que robôs!

Mas, enfim. Eu não estava lá para isso.

- Pessoal, sua atenção, por favor. Attention, please! – pedi, um pouco risonho.

Todos deixaram de fazer o que estavam fazendo e viraram-se para mim.

- Bem, como eu disse antes de ir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, decidiram realizar o Torneio-Tribruxo – falei sem rodeios de onde queria chegar.

- É, o Ministério não sabe nem guardar segredos – concordou Adie prontamente.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas nada perguntei.

- Então, eu decidi que não vai rolar torneio nenhum – disse.

- Ãhn? – fizeram em uníssono, teria rido se a situação não fosse séria.

- Olha, o torneio só está me atrapalhando... – desviei o assunto. Não queria chegar no _ponto_.

- Por que está te atrapalhando você exatamente? Harry, você vai ficar aqui dentro, o torneio lá fora – disse Náh.

Xi... Ela foi bem direta ao que eu não queria falar.

- Ãhn... Só está, ok? – respondi. Não queria realmente falar o que estava acontecendo. Dos sonhos que estava tendo com Rabicho, Voldemort e Bartô Crounch Jr.

Todos me encararam. Dei um sorriso, meio falso devo dizer. Antes de sair da sala e ir para meu quarto.

POV's Adhara:

Obviamente tinha algo errado com meu irmãozinho. Eu conheço ele a tempo demais pra saber disso.

Ele saiu da sala com um – falso – sorriso tranquilizador no rosto.

Olhei para Lene e ela também estava desconfiada do afilhado.

Pensei em levantar e ir atrás dele, mas... Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, certo?

Isso me preocupava. Afinal, o que ele queria dizer com _eu decidi que não vai rolar torneio nenhum?_

POV's Harry:

Me apressei em sair da sala de estar, já que. Tinha muitas coisas a fazer, e, como ia gastar muita energia, não queria que ninguém me impedisse.

Primeiro fui até a biblioteca e peguei um livro sobre rituais, aquele dois mais antigos.

Depois, corri pelos corredores e entrei na sala dos quadros. Os Potter me observavam curiosos, ainda mais quando comecei a desenhar (fazendo uma luz brilhante sair de meu dedo indicador) um estrela dentro de um círculo.

Quando terminei e estrela brilhou, e pude ver que minha ancestral, Rowena, já sabia o que eu ia fazer. Como sempre.

- Não faça isso, Harry! – gritou, desesperada.

E minha mãe, é claro, preocupada, perguntou:

- O quê? O que ele vai fazer?

- Ritual do Sangue Mágico. Vai fazer seu sangue ficar impregnado de magia. Vai arder, vai doer, machucá-lo demais – respodeu e pude sentir os olhares dos quadros em mim.

- Harry Tiago Potter, não ouse! – fiquei surpreso ao ouvir meu pai, e não minha mãe, gritar isso.

Mas não prestei atenção, continuei o ritual, por mais que os outros quadros também falassem – e mandassem – eu parar.

Quando começaram a gritar chamando por alguém, eu já estava começando o ritual e não mais poderia ser interrompido. Minha magia aumentaria, e eu poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Primeiro começou tudo bem. Podia sentir o sangue em minha veias batendo normalmente. E, de repente, ele pareceu ficar mais grosso, como se dobrasse de tamanho e tivesse dificuldade em passar pelas correntes sangüineas. Meu coração disparou, como se fosse bater asas para fora do meu corpo e então. Começou a dor.

Era inimaginavél, insuportavél. Impossível de descrevê-la.

Era como se queimassem meu corpo, mas gelo seco e frio passasse por dentro de mim. Como se minha cabeça fosse esvaziada de repente e passe um forte furacão. Como se os ossos dos meus pés e pernas fossem cravados tão fortemente na terra que se partissem.

Eu tentei não berrar, mas os gritos me escaparam dos lábios, e saíram altos. Eu não sabia se tinha alguém me segurando, se tinha alguém na sala, se tinha alguém comigo. Só sabia de uma coisa: queria morrer.

Queria que a dor acabasse, e logo. Entre os meus gritos, pude ouvir um alto _**CRACK!**_ Não era uma aparatação, era alta demais. E, também, pude sentir meus muscúlos fincando tensos e meus ossos parecendo quebrar e logo depois se recomporem, como se tivesse tomado uma dose de Esquelesce.

E, por fim e para piorar, a dor passou toda para meu coração e cabeça. Meu coração parecia tão rápido que era como se fosse sumir e minha cabeça pulsava tão fortemente que dava vontade de arrancá-la.

Com um último grito, minha dor parou. E não consegui enxergar, ouvir, sentir, falar.

Não conseguia nada.

POV's Naomi:

Estava preocupada com Harry quando ele saiu com um sorriso. Eu realmente gostava dele como meu filho desde que o vi cair naquela sala a 11 anos.

Não tinha se passado nem vinte minutos desde que ele saiu, quando ouvi gritos vindo das salas dos quadros:

- ALGUÉM! ALGUÉM! – a pessoa parecia desesperada.

E depois várias vozes se sobreporam. Gritavam.

- _ALGUÉM AQUI! VENHAM NA SALA DOS QUADROS! POR FAVOR! _

Muitos gritavam, mas, pelo desespero e gritaria, todos corremos para a Sala dos Quadros e, quando entramos, uma cena me chocou.

Harry estava no centro da sala. Um desenho de estrela num círculo brilhava eu vermelho sangue, quando essa luz o envolveu.

No início, nada aconteceu, quando ele foi tomado pela luz. Primeiro seus olhos mudaram para vermelho-sangue e sua pele ficou pálida, como a de um vampiro que vi uma vez na Escócia. Seus olhos vermelhos deixaram lágrimas de sangue caírem, deixando a cor sangue sumir, deixando aparecer um dourado forte.

Então, ele começou a gritar.

Muito desesperadamente, a dor tão visivel...

Isso pareceu acordar todos do choque, corremos para ali, mas o círculo nos impedia de parar o ritual que ele fazia.

Seus gritos continuavam.

Seu corpo deitou de barriga para cima no chão e ele ficou imóvel, mas seus gritos de dor ficaram mais altos. A pele ia ficando mortalmente branca, como se estivesse sem sangue nas veias. Seu cabelo parecia mais preto do que nunca, e de seus olhos saía uma luz fortemente cor de ouro.

Um alto _**CRACK! **_ Fez com que eu gritasse por seu nome, como muitos outros Potter, Sirius, Marlene e Adie faziam.

Seu coração pulsava tão alto que era possivel ouví-lo, o que era estranho e assustador.

E, de repente, tudo parou. O círculo traçado por ele parou. Desesperados, corremos para ele e, dessa vez, não fomos impedidos.

Ele não se mexia. Ele não parecia vivo.

Sua pele mais pálida que o normal. Seu cabelo estava negro, e, de certa forma, morto. Seus olhos se abriram e não piscaram mais, mas tinham uma cor transparente. Aliás, não tinha cor. Sua íris não estava branca como quando ele usava Legilimência avançada, estava sem cor, essa era a realidade. Podia-se diferenciar onde tinha a íris por um risquinho, mas era transparente. E isso me assustou.

E o pior: ele não se mexeu novamente. Nem respirou.


	10. Recuperação

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

**Capítulo 10 – Recuperação**

POV's Lílian _(do quadro)_:

Eu acho que nunca chorei tanto na minha vida. Faz exatamente uma semana que Harry está desacordado.

Sirius tinha conjurado uma cama grande, várias almofadas e travesseiros, na Sala dos Quadros. Tinha conjurado uma cama ali, bem no centro, porque se ele acordasse qualquer quadro veria, já que tinham muitos Potter para vigiá-lo.

Não que fosse o caso. Sempre tinha alguém (sem ser quadro) ao lado da cama. Geralmente Adie, que debrulhava-se em lágrimas ao olhar para o corpo do "irmão", que não dava sinal de vida. Eu também, não podia dizer muito.

Ele parecia mais pálido do que antes de desmaiar, seus olhos pareciam ter um _transparente vivo_, mas só os olhos. Ele já não respirava mais e sem coração não batia. Qualquer médico trouxa daria como morto, mas _eu tenho esperanças_.

Xinguei pela bilhonésima vez o Ritual do Sangue Mágico, quando, Adie, inesperadamente, abriu um sorriso entre as lágrimas finas que escorriam pelas bochechas.

POV's Harry: (_uma semana depois de desmaiar)_

Pisquei, e isso doeu, como se eu não fizesse isso a séculos.

Por mais que enxergasse, minha cabeça estava a mil. Sentia tontura, e não conseguia enxergar o vulto a minha frente. Eu não respirava, notei depois de um tempo. Era como se eu não soubesse mais fazer isso, mas reparei que também o oxigênio não fez falta.

Eu também não conseguia mexer os pés, as pernas, os braços, _o corpo._ Também não conseguia mexer a boca, mas a voz também não saía. Eu não escutava, não tinha nenhum som chegando aos meus ouvidos, pelo menos.

Meus olhos me davam um leve incomodo ao piscar, ficava doendo. Então deixei-os abertos, e para minha surpresa, por mais que não conseguisse demonstrar pela falta de movimento, não era necessário piscar também.

Depois de alguns minutos, ou me pareceu isso, consegui enxergar. Só o que havia a minha frente, não conseguia mexer a cabeça.

Mas quem estava ali era Adhara. Seus olhos pareciam um pouco inchados, como se tivesse chorado um oceano. Seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado estava meio de pé, e, mesmo que parecesse ter chorado, sorria largamente para mim.

Ela abriu a boca e, provavelmente, gritou. Entretanto, eu não ouvi nada.

Adie abria e fechava a boca, e depois começou a me abraçar, mas eu não conseguia me mexer para retribuir o abraço. Ela bagunçava meu cabelo, gritava, provavelmente, me abraçava. Mas eu só conseguia enxegar quando ela ficava próxima, não podia erguer a cabeça.

Não podia nada, só enxergar.

Qual era meu problema? O que estava pensando quando fiz aquele ritual?

POV's Adhara:

A felicidade que senti ao ver meu irmãozinho abrindo os olhos, ele está vivo!

- SIRIUS! LENE! REMO! MÃE! PAI! – eu gritava eufórica, e logo eles apareceram. Eu abraçei ele, mas Harry não retribuiu, deveria estar em choque ou algo do tipo.

Fiz cafuné em seu cabelo, enquanto os outros se aproximavam excitados e os Potter dos quadros espiavam, curiosos.

- Ele acordou? – perguntou minha mãe, Naomi, lágrimas de felicidade.

- Sim! _Sim! _– berrei feliz e lhe dei mais um abraço e um enorme beijo na testa.

Todos demos abraços nele, até, finalmente, a ficha cair.

Ele não se mexeu. Bom, ele tinha piscado algumas vezes, certo?

Mas ele não se mexeu, nem falou, nem nada, nem piscou de novo. Minha boca entreabriu em pânico.

- Harry! Harry! – gritei em pânico visivel, e os outros me fitaram confusos, mas não dei atenção – Você está me escutando? Consegue falar? Se mexer?

Ele nada fez, e o outros pareceram entender o que eu queria dizer.

Eu já ia falar de novo, quando Harry piscou novamente, indicando ainda estar vivo.

Suspirei. Aparentemente, tinha algo errado com ele.

E, como se lesse minha mente, Rowena respondeu: (sempre a mais inteligente)

- Eu tenho um palpite – todos olharam para ela, inclusive eu.

Ela continuou:

- Vocês sabem realmente o que é um Ritual do Sangue Mágico?

O "não" foi sonoro e em uníssono, de todos.

- Ele faz com que seu sangue fique cheio de magia, e isso aumenta sua magia, seu poder. Claro que tem alguns preços, dor, por exemplo. Vai doer muito, muito na hora de fazer. E, como Harry já era poderoso antes de fazer, sua magia deve ter triplicado. Seu corpo com a descarga repentina de magia, não suportou.

- E então? O que acontece com ele? – perguntou Sirius ansioso e parecendo tão branco quando Tiago, do quadro dele.

- Ele tem duas opções. Por mais que tenha apresentado um melhora agora pouco por ter acordado, pode ter sido momentânea e ele venha a... – Rowena suspirou antes de dizer – ele venha a falecer. Ou – acrescentou rapidamente ao ver as expressões – seu corpo vai recuperar-se ao poucos, tornando-se mais forte, tanto fisicamente como magicamente.

Subitamente, olhamos para o Harry paralisado na cama.

Quanto tempo demoraria para ele se recuperar? Afinal, ele tem que se recuperar...

_(Uma semana depois) _

POV's Harry:

Era angustiante ver Adie, Sirius, Lene, Remo, Náh e Merk na minha frente e não poder falar com eles. Em geral, eu só consigo ver o teto da sala onde tem _Família Potter _em dourado.

Eu não sei quanto tempo depois, mas minha audição voltou. Parecia mais sensível. Eu podia ouvir _tudo._ Me assustou no começo, é claro. Eu ouvi uma batida rápida, até me tocar que era o coração de minha madrinha, que estava ao meu lado nessa hora, batendo.

Não que tivesse adiantado muito. Eu não podia fazer gestos de que estava ouvindo nem falar isso. Somente ficar ouvindo os sons. Às vezes eu ouvia passos no corredor, vozes falando pela casa, ou simplesmente as respirações e batidas dos corações ali.

Imaginei um suspiro, já que, ainda não conseguia respirar, pelo menos meus olhos não duíam quando eu piscava agora. Gostaria que piscar sinaliza-se que eu escutava, mas acho que não entenderam quando fiquei piscando repetidamente durante meia hora.

_(Uma semana depois – __**três semanas depois do Ritual**__)_

Hoje eu tive um avanço, depois de mais uma semana.

Consegui abrir e fechar os dedos das mãos, o que fez Adie bater palminhas como se eu fosse um bebê aprendendo a dar os primeiros passos.

Quando ela gritou chamando Náh, dessa vez, eu ouvi e – diga-se de passagem – que gritou bem agudo e alto, para meus ouvidos, agora, sensíveis.

Não tive mais nenhum avanço depois dessa na semana, apesar de já conseguir mexer as mãos, o que era bom, de certa forma.

_(Dois dias depois)_

Consegui erguer meu tronco do corpo (_tórax)_. Consegui sentar! Enfim, podia ver, ouvir e sentar. Isso era o suficiente para me comunicar com as outras pessoas. Aluado conjurou uma caneta e uma prancheta trouxa onde eu escrevia o que queria dizer.

A primeira coisa que escrevi? _"Bosta"._

O que me rendeu ouvir uns bons sermões de minha mãe, do quadro dela, de minha madrinha e de Náh, mas elas riram com os outros.

_(Até o mês de Outubro – sendo que ele desmaiou em Agosto)_

Hoje foi um dia muito especial. Eu finalmente consegui tudo.

Consegui ver, ouvir, me mexer, e, finalmente, falar. Consegui andar, pular, tudo. E o mais importante: usar magia.

Tentei conjurar um livro qualquer, e bom, deu certo. Quero dizer, tirando o fato de que apareceram dez livros, ao invés de um, deu certo.

Rowena não brincou quando disse que a minha magia aumentou **muito**.

Eu fiz magia sem varinha e pode ver a diferença, quando usei minha varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix, ela praticamente soltou uma explosão, bom, foi mais "manso" do que sem a varinha.

Quando fui usar Magia Elemental, tentei fazer um _leãozinho _de fogo aparecer, e, com certeza, não foi um leãoZINHO, que apareceu.

Fui duelar com Remo, só para testar, e, bom, ele acabou desacordado por vinte minutos.

Não precisei fazer outras coisas para saber que minha mágica tinha aumentado.

Outra coisa que me chocou, foi minha aparência.

Minha pele estava pálida como se eu tivesse morrido. Meus cabelos estavam bem, bem pretos e mais revoltados do que nunca. Eu certamente crescera alguns centímetros, mas ainda era baixo para minha idade, quatorze. E meus olhos não tinham cor, o que fiquei em dúvida entre espanto e confusão. Confusão porque não sabia o que fazer, já que essa cor "incolor" nunca existiu. Espanto porque os olhos era uma das únicas coisa que eu tinha de minha mãe.

Mas, para minha imensa satisfação, minha metamorfomagia resolveu isso e eu deixei minha pele na cor de antes e meus olhos no verde esmeralda de novo. Porém, eu sempre saberei que aquela não é minha verdadeira aparência.

Certo, muitas coisas bizarras acontecem quando se faz um Ritual do Sangue Mágico. E acho que ficar dois meses recuperando os sentidos, a mágica e ficar com a aparência bem mudada, são algumas dessas coisas bizarras.

**Em Hogwarts – 18 de Outubro**

Gina suspirou mais uma vez. Nunca mais recebera uma carta de Harry Potter, ou "Black". Bom, a única que tinha recebido era aquela:

"Desculpe.

H.P."

Fred e Jorge disseram-na para desistir.

_- Você não vai mais achá-lo, Gininha! Nem os bruxos que estão procurando por ele acharam!_ – foi o que disseram ao ela revelar o que pensava.

Rony e Hermione pareciam tão curiosos quanto ela, mas não ligavam tanto. 'Algum dia irão achá-lo' disseram.

Claro que muitos Profetas Diários nesses dois meses e meio só falavam sobre ele, sua vida, sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e sua derrota.

É dificil me recuperar dele. Como se ele tivesse me lançado um feitiço, ou me dado uma poção. Ou eu simplesmente gostasse dele numa paixonite.

Não. Não é uma paixonite – é mais que isso. _Amor_, sinto isso. E para me recuperar de meu amor seria dificil, mas não acho que possa viver sonhando...

Uma coruja branca como a neve bicou meu dedo chamando minha atenção. Desviei os olhos do meu bacon e ovos de café da manhã, e olhei para a coruja.

Nunca a vi, mas, enfim. Peguei a carta e, me segurei para não sorrir largamente ao ler de quem era.

Olá, Gina

Tudo bem? Sinto não ter lhe escrevido, estava me recuperando de minha saúde.

Já estou bem, é claro. Espero que me perdoe.

Desejo um bom dia e um bom estudo. Só peço, por favor, que não conte a ninguém que lhe escrevi. Vejo que o Profeta Diário, o Ministério da Magia e Dumbledore estão atrás de mim.

Não irão me achar.

H.P

E aquele raio verde ao lado.

- De quem é a carta? – perguntou Luna, que sentara-se a mesa da Grifinória esta manhã.

- De minha mãe perguntando se estou bem – mentiu Gina, antes de dobrar cuidadosamente o pergaminho escrito em tinta verde-esmeralda.

Ela disse que ia ser dificil se recuperar do "feitiço" que Harry lançara nela? Esqueça.

Ia ser impossivel.


	11. Brigas e desabafos

Um mundo sem mim

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

**Capítulo 11 – Brigas e desabafos**

Harry estava cansado, sentia-se assim desde que acordara de seu "grande sono". Mas, na verdade, só havia passado três dias e ainda era 21 de Outubro.

A primeira parte de seu plano já estava feita – realizara o Ritual do Sangue Mágico.

A segunda parte, bom, não daria mais tempo, então era uma mudança de planos.

E parte três, seria realizada hoje, e, ninguém mesmo iria impedí-lo.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente, para logo depois transformar-se num aranha pequenininha e ir correndo rapidamente perto do teto. Não poderia correr o risco de seus familiares o verem, bom, os que não fossem quadros.

O caminho a Sala dos Quadros pareceu muito longo devido ao seu tamanho mínimo, porém, não tardou a chegar no primeiro andar e passar por baixo da porta da Sala.

Virou uma pessoa novamente e os olhos dos outros Potter viraram-se para ele. A última vez que estivera sozinho ali, ficou numa cama por dois meses, se recuperando.

Não iria se mais tão tolo do que da última vez.

Pegou a varinha de Godric, que estava presa ao calcanhar por uma tornozeleira invisível. Não precisava realmente da varinha, mas a varinha de seu ancestral era muito poderosa.

Realizou uma modificação do Abaffiato, na sala inteira. Estava mais do que imperturbável.

Agora os quadros estavam curiosos, mas ele não ligou para isso, andou para a frente do grande quadro dos seus pais, que tinham certa preocupação.

- O que vai fazer, querido? – perguntou lentamente Lílian, franzindo a testa, ligeiramente.

- Não vou me arrepender, não se preocupe – ele não conseguiria responder diretamente.

Guardou a varinha de Godric novamente da tornozeleira invisível.

Desenhou, no ar, uma linha de cor branca em formato de um círculo. Em cima do círculo, numa mesma cor branca, desenhou um triângulo e logo depois, em cima, um pentágono.

_- __A somno excitaret saecula. Wake mortis revertens corporum.  
Huc etiam alter locus ad vitam finivit ante opus scriptor. By falcem tetigi mors ante horam._– recitou Harry.

Uma luz branca invadiu a sala, fazendo todos cobrirem o rosto com as mãos, mas Harry continuou olhando, não queria perder um detalhe.

Formas disformes surgiram no meio da luz, e, aos poucos, ganharam uma forma definida. Eram duas pessoas, era possível distinguir um homem e uma mulher.

E, quando a luz apagou, Harry sorriu mais do que jamais tinha sorrido. Seus pais estavam ali, na sua frente, mais vivos (e confusos) do que nunca estiveram.

- O-o que aconteceu? Estou vivo "de novo"? – perguntou Tiago apalpando os braços e a cabeça, para ver se era real.

- Não dá para se renascer os mortos! É impossível! – exclamou Lilian.

Harry deu um sorriso tristonho.

- Querem saber? Eu fiz Tiago e Lílian Potter voltarem a vida – falou.

Os dois e o resto dos Potter arregalaram os olhos.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER! – berrou Lílian com toda sua força.

As ruivas dos quadros também pareciam mães bravas com o filho, e os morenos sorriam, tal como Tiago.

- Quié? – perguntou, tentando não olhar nos olhos da mãe. Achou que deixá-la voltar a vida seria... Ãhn... Bom?

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – perguntou, muito enraivecida.

A esse ponto o feitiço de Harry já não funcionava mais e os "seres vivos" dessa casa já deveriam estar vindo para cá.

- Nada demais – respondeu quietamente, no momento em que os outros irrompiam pelas duas enormes portas duplas da sala.

- O que acont... – mas a voz de Sirius morreu ao ver os dois melhores amigos ali. De pé e respirando.

Lene desmaiara nos braços de um abobado Sirius, Remo tinha empalidecido, Naomi estava de queixo caído, com Adie ao lado na mesma expressão. E Merk era o mais calmo, encarava tudo divertido.

- Harry, q-querido, o que v-você f-fez? – gaguejou Náh.

O moreno suspirou antes de começar a falar.

- Olha, eu não fiz aquele Ritual do Sangue Mágico a toa. Não fiz porque queria ficar mais forte e blábláblá. De fato, mais forte queria ficar – corrigiu um pouco a si mesmo, enquanto caminhava e sentava-se no sofá vermelho – Mas eram por dois motivos.

Ele respirou fundo para continuar:

- O primeiro era lançar um feitiço Obliviate em qualquer um que soubesse sobre o Torneio Tribruxo, e, dessa forma, cancelar ele – o queixo de todos cai – e o segundo renascer meus pais.

- De onde você tira tantos Rituais? – perguntou Adhara, confusa e curiosa, mais curiosa – diga-se de passagem.

Ele sorriu para a "irmã".

- A biblioteca do Potter é realmente grande, incontáveis seções e bilhares e bilhares de livros. Mas, no finalzinho, na parte mais antiga, você vai achar uma seção que eu nunca tinha visto até o ano passado: Magia Antiga e Rituais. – ele prosseguiu sua explicação - Lá vi muitas coisas interessantes. Por exemplo, achei símbolos perdidos.

- Símbolos perdidos? – perguntou Marlene, que já tinha acordado, se abanava para recuperar o ar e a cor.

- Sim. Olhem só, talvez meus pais lembrem. Quando cheguei na Mansão Potter, eu queria ler muito, mas o que mais me interessou foi a animagia. Uma vez, trouxe um livro para cá, nesta sala mesmo, e foi a primeira vez que me transformei. Mas não foi isso, foi o livro. O livro que explicava tinha vários símbolos que eu conseguia entender, mas nunca tinha visto. Depois que achei essa Seção Magia Antiga e Rituais, descobri que aquele livro estava na seção errada.

Os outros ainda pareciam atordoados. Lílian se aproximou, e sentou-se ao lado do filho.

- E depois? O que mais tem nessa seção? – incentivou Adie a Harry continuar a história.

- Então. O ano passado achei e essa idéia de ter um Ritual da Ressurreição brotou na minha cabeça. Comecei a folhear os livros furiosamente, vocês viram que ano passado eu passava mais tempo que o normal na biblioteca, quando não estava treinando Arte da Luta com Espadas, mas isto não vem ao caso – ele dispensou o assunto da luta com espadas com um aceno de mão – era necessário muita magia para ressuscitar alguém, então, ressuscitar duas era sem palavras. Eu precisava de mais poder, então achei o Ritual do Sangue Mágico. Estava esperando a deixa certa para realizá-lo. Até que _pum!_ O Torneiro cai e o ataque na Copa Mundial de Quadribol era o tempo perfeito.

Náh agora parecia furiosa: - Por que nunca contou a ninguém isso?

Para a surpresa de todos, o moreno riu.

- Como se vocês fossem deixar eu fazer essas coisas, não iriam deixar eu fazer nem o Ritual do Sangue Mágico para início de história! – exasperou ele.

Naomi nunca parecera tão brava, ou assim, Harry nunca a viu.

Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, parecia da cor dos cabelos de Lílian. Os olhos demonstravam imensa fúria.

- VOCÊ TEM TODA A RAZÃO! EU NÃO DEIXEI VOCÊ FAZER ESSAS COISAS! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! – todos se assustaram com os gritos repentinos.

Todos, subitamente, olharam para Harry.

Ele já estava de pé. Todo seu corpo tremia, da cabeça aos pés. Harry nunca se sentira tão... Confuso. Nervoso.

- Sabe o que estou pensando, Naomi? – ele perguntou retoricamente, e quando respondeu por si, gritava – EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA MÃE, NAOMI! _TENHO QUATORZE ANOS, NÃO TENHO MAIS TRÊS!_

E, simplesmente, virou uma aranha, e saiu daquela sala como entrou. Como uma ranha correndo pelas paredes.

Náh sentiu os joelhos dobrarem, e foi amparada pelo marido.

O que tinha feito?

ooOoo

Harry não sabia o que tinha feito. Por que tinha gritado com Náh?

Lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem o dia em que caíra no tapete da sala e ela imediatamente lhe acolheu como se fosse da família.

"_Como assim? Você vai ficar aqui conosco. Eu, Mercúrio e Adie somos sua família. Aliás, sua família está toda aqui!" _as palavras dela rodaram na sua mente.

Riu com a lembrança do nome "completo" dele.

Harry Tiago Real Lupin Black Ravenclaw Griffindor Potter.

Suspirou, iria se desculpar com Náh, mas amanhã. Estava cansado, e esgotado em magia.

Tinha uma coisa que ele podia fazer... Abriu a gaveta da cabeceira da cama e tirou um pergaminho de lá. Era uma carta de Gina, a resposta de sua última carta.

_Caro Harry,_

_ Vou bem também. Espero que você esteja melhor ainda._

_ Não perdi, por um segundo sequer, as esperanças de poder te ver novamente._

_ Aliás, acho que ainda não te agradeci por ter me salvado três vezes na Copa._

_ Obrigada. Mas, escrevo-lhe de novo, para dizer. Espero te encontrar novamente um dia._

_ Ficaria honrada, e eu ri muito na formalidade em que escrevi isso._

_Abraços,_

_ G.W_

Sorriu, o jeito de Gina lhe encatava, muito. Ela conseguia ser formal e informal na mesma carta, conseguia fazê-lo sorrir, e isso era o suficiente.

Com um estalo de dedos, tinha um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro na mão. A tinta, como sempre, era verde esmeralda. Gostava, realmente, dessa cor.

_Gina,_

_ Meu dia hoje foi cansativo, espero que o seu não tenha sido tão difícil. Briguei com minha mãe postiça, Naomi Real. Não sei por que estou te contando isso, mas ela é uma Elfa Real, então é, de certa forma, irônico que esse seja seu sobrenome._

_ Amanhã espero estar tudo bem, ela parecia realmente nervosa na hora, mas tem bom coração._

_ Estou muito cansado, usei magia demais. Então, nem entendo realmente o por que dessa carta, mas me sinto bem lhe contando as coisas._

_ Talvez eu entenda, agora, como garotas se sentem com diários. Por mais rídiculo que isso possa parecer._

_ Não é ruim contar as coisas a alguém, se for a pessoa certa..._

_Espero que esteja bem,_

_ H.P_

E um raio verde surgiu ali ao lado quando assinou. Levantou-se enquanto enrolava o pergaminho e colocava um "P" como selo, e prendia a Edwiges, sua coruja, que estava no peitoral da janela.

- Entregue isso a Gina, em Hogwarts – pediu ele gentilmente e sua coruja saiu planando pelos céus.

E, finalmente, jogou-se a cama. Morto de cansaço.

POV's Tiago:

Era bizarro eu me sentir vivo novamente. Andar pelos corredores da casa, comer comida de verdade, respirar realmente.

Demorou muito tempo até eu me acostumar... Ok, não demorou nada. Cinco minutos, na verdade.

E, depois desses cinco minutos, eu e Sirius praticamente pulavamos e gritavamos "Êêêêêêê!" pela sala, enquanto os outros riam, exceto Naomi, que chorava silenciosamente.

- Ele vai te perdoar – falei quando parei de pular com Almofadinhas.

Ela me olhou com olhos lacrimosos e vermelhos.

- Acha mesmo? – essa parecia aquelas perguntas de crianças ansiosas, mas Naomi parecia muito mal para se importar com isso.

- É claro, senão, ele não seria o Harry de verdade – fui sincero.

Mas, esperava não estar errado.

POV's Autora:

Acordou no dia seguinte com algo bicando sua cara, já ia espantar o bicho quando viu Edwiges, furiosa.

Quando a coruja viu que ele tinha acordado, esticou a perna e Harry automaticamente pegou a carta ali. Edwiges saiu voando pela janela sabe-se lá para onde.

A carta era de Gina.

_Harry,_

_ Acha que meu dia foi fácil? Passar os dias sem você está ficando cada vez mais difícil (risos)._

_ Mas é verdade, sabe, já te disseram que você é engraçado, Sr. Potter? As aulas de Hogwarts estão entediantes, sabe. Acho que você conseguiria torná-las divertidas, até a aula do Profº Binns, um fantasma que fala devagar-quase-parando._

_ E é bom 'descansar essa magia', hein. Se não... *Careta diabólica*._

_ Dá para fazer caretas e risos em cartas? Nunca testei. Espero que você entenda..._

_ Bom fique bem, ok?_

_Abraços,_

_ G.W_

Agora, eu já tinha uma dose de confiança, eu acho. E sorri do comentário da Gina, será que dava mesmo para fazer caretar e risos numa carta?, pensou ele.

Desejou uma roupa qualquer no corpo, e com magia ela subtstituiu o pijama que ele usava.

Desceu as escadas calmamente, passou pelos corredores dando um "oi" para os quadros dos bichos de estimação que a família Potter já teve. Bom, ele não tinha culpa se entendia o que os animais diziam, se habituara tanto a ser animago múltiplo que agora era involuntário, até mesmo quando humano.

Quando chegou a sala de jantar, toda a família tomava café da manhã.

Ficou surpreso ao ver que o lugar na ponta da mesa estava desocupado, seu pai não sentaria ali?

Mas quem estava do lado direito era seu pai, e ao lado de sua mãe. Do lado esquerdo Merk, e ao lado dele Náh. Sirius sentado ao lado de Lílian, com Lene ao lado.

Remo ao lado de Adhara, e Adie ao lado da mãe.

Caminhou até a cadeira e sentou-se.

- Oi gente – falou ele.

- Bom dia H.

- Querido.

- Oi Harry!

Fora recepcionado bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Olha, Náh – agora as atenções estavam nele – me desculpe por ontem. Eu estava cansado e nervoso, tá? Realmente, me perdoe.

- Oh, querido, eu não planejava ficar brava com você – e sorriu.

Ele soltou o ar que nem notara ter prendido.

- Mas, então, pai, não vai se sentar na ponta da mesa? Você não é o "homem da casa"? – disse cheio de sarcasmo de brincadeira.

- Entenda uma coisa, filho – falou Tiago sorrindo marotamente – Quem senta na ponta, paga a conta.

- Entenda uma coisa, pai – Harry sorriu mais travesso ainda – Quem senta do lado, paga dobrado.

E riu da expressão do pai, enquanto os outros o acompanhavam.

Mas não pode deixar de pensar:

"_Serei sempre Harry Tiago Real Lupin Black Ravenclaw Gryffindor Potter, afinal". _

E sorriu ainda mais ao ver a discussão dos pais e Sirius apanhando de sua madrinha por soltar piadinhas 'sem graça'.

Sua vida estava melhor.

Com sorte, algo que ele não tinha, continuaria assim.


	12. A primeira problemática prova

**Um Mundo Sem Mim**

**Introdução:** E se Harry não estivesse na lista dos alunos que vão para Hogwarts? E se ele tivesse "sumido" quando era criancinha? Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com ele? O que aconteceria se Harry não aparecesse no mundo bruxo? Um mundo sem Harry?

N/A: essa história vai ter vários e diferentes POV!

**Capítulo 12 – A primeira problemática prova**

_(23 de Novembro)_

POV's Harry:

Eu estava ocupado desde que "acordei" mais poderoso.

Ninguém daqui de casa sabia o que eu ia fazer em relação ao Torneio Tribruxo, pois eu sempre dizia que ele vai acabar, mas davam de ombros, apesar de eu saber que olhavam bem, não ia ser a primeira vez que eu ia fazer ao ilgegal, suspeito ou perigoso.

Eu sempre estava em meu quarto dando os últimos detalhes, ou em alguma sala de treinamento. Todo dia antes de eu começar a "trabalhar no Torneio", eu mandava uma carta pela Edwiges para Gina. E toda vez que eu ia dormir tinha uma resposta dela na minha mesa de cabeceira. Que bom que Hogwarts não era tão longe, para Edwiges, pelo menos.

Os quadros do Potter repararam que eu ia menos na sala deles, principalmente Salazar, pois este eu sempre zoava. Mas não tenho, em partes. Eles querem que eu salve o mundo de Voldemort ou não?...

No dia 23 de novembro, antes de dormir, peguei a carta de Gina. Ela sempre mandava em um pergaminho com tinta vermelha, tanto quanto eu escrevia com verde-esmeralda. Apesar de que, talvez esteja louco, mas tinha o cheiro de rosas.

_Harry,_

_ Amanhã é o dia da primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo, mas imagino que você já saiba. Não estou torcendo por ninguém. Krum é um idiota, Fleuma, quer dizer, Fleur é uma vaca, e Cedrico é meio... Metido. Talvez seja isso._

_ E você continua certo, ninguém do Ministério ou do Mundo Mágico te achou. _

_ Acho que somente eu sei de algo sobre você desde que apareceu na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e isso foi a muito tempo. Você sabe._

_ Espero sua resposta o mais rápido possível._

_Abraços,_

_ G.W_

Gina era boa. Conjurei um pergaminho e uma pena especial, que já tinha a minha tinta verde.

_Gina,_

_ Amanhã você vai ter uma surpresa. É só isso que posso te contar._

_ H.P_

O meu raio ao lado.

Mas bom, não poderia dizer muita coisa mesmo, ela teria uma surpresa.

Edwiges saiu planando pelos céus, com uma carta amarrada a perna.

Devo dizer que acordei cedo. Queria tudo perfeito, ou pelo menos, nada errado.

Peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa bem confortável. Todas as minhas varinhas estavam em algum lugar.

A varinha branca de Godric estava na mesma tornozeleira invisível. As varinhas de meus pais (vermelha de minha mãe e preta de meu pai) ficavam guardadas na meia de meu tênis, com um feitiço da invisibilidade nelas que só desativava quando era tirada. A varinha/espada de Merlin ficava no bolso de trás da minha jeans. A minha de azevinho e pena de fênix ficava no outro bolso. E a outra varinha, minha, que também era uma espada, ficava em outra tornozeleira invisível.

Bom, posso dizer que varinha não ia faltar. O impressionante era que não incomodava, é, um estalar de dedinhos para me deixar confortável, mas tudo bem.

Quando já estava preparado, saí do quarto. Mas, eu planejava levar Adie comigo.

Parecia tão... Injusto não levá-la. Quero dizer, ela sempre aprontou comigo e eu com ela.

Sabe, uma coisa que eu não tinha contado a ninguém, mas quando acordei com mais poderes, descobri que podia correr na velocidade da luz. Não, literalmente. Se eu quiser dar uma volta no mundo em cinco segundos, eu posso. Mas eu ainda não me acostumei muito, então...

Testei, e estava ao lado da cama de Adie em menos deu um segundo depois. Olhei para a porta fechada. Quando eu tinha aberto ela? Bom, não importava.

Estalei os dedos e o pijama de – há há – ursinhos de Adie, virou uma calça e uma blusa.

Ela se mexeu inquieta no sono dela.

- Adie – chamei e cutuquei.

Suspirei.

- ADIE! – gritei, claro, antes um feitiço impertubável nas paredes.

- Ãhn? Quié? – perguntou ela sonolenta, enquanto sentava-se na grande cama _king size _rosa dela. Chamativa, porque era rosa chiclete...

Sorri divertido, isso era a cara dela.

- Vamos logo, temos de ir.

- Aonde? – agora ela parecia bem acordada.

Expliquei rapidamente a situação.

- Vamos para Hogwarts, então? – quase gritou ela quando terminei.

- É por aí – disse divertido. – Dá a mão?

- Pra quêêêêêê – mas a voz dela sumiu quando o flash de luz nos envolveu quando comecei a correr, mas foi tudo rápido.

Em um segundo cheguei nos portões de Hogwarts, em outro desativei e reativei os feitiços de proteção, em outro eu estava na orla da floresta proibida, longe o suficiente dos olhares dos alunos que caminhavam ali.

- Legal, nunca vim aqui – sussurrou Adhara ao meu lado.

Eu também não, mas lá vem aquela minha lição "ler é uma coisa, ver é outra", mas talvez isso deva ser esquecido, por hora.

Não pude me impedir de sorrir ao ver Gina passando nos terrenos, com uma garota loira bem esquisitinha. Usava um colar de rolha e brincos de rabanete.

Ela conversava animada, e ria quando a loira, se não me engano Luna Lovegood, filha do editor do Pasquim, falava algo.

- Que foi? – indagou Adie se perguntando para que eu estava sorrindo.

- Nada, vem comigo – falei e comecei a me movimentar silenciosamente pelas árvores, ela me seguindo atrás. Estava tremendo, ou era impressão minha?

Sorri divertido ao pensar na ideia de Adie com medo de algum bicho pular e pegar ela. Como se fosse possível. Rá, a ideia me divertia mesmo.

Caminhando um pouco, cheguei a uma arena. Ok, não um _pouco_. Caminhei bastante e me embrenhei bastante entre as arvores, com Adhara xiando atrás de mim.

A arena era grande, e tinha arquibancadas e um banco de juízes. Mas era só isso que eu conseguia ver, estando do lado de fora. Adhara tossiu ao meu lado, pois engasgara-se com o ar, estava incrédula.

- Uau – ela sussurrou animada – É bem grande, né?

- Sim – respondi simplista.

Tinha de ser, iriam colocar dragões ali, afinal.

- Adie, você... Ãhn... Pode ficar aqui? Enquanto eu resolvo... Ãhn... Uma coisa? – eu quase gaguejei.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e parecia confusa, mas assentiu. E eu silenciosamente fiz a aparatação élfica, que podia ser feita até mesmo em Hogwarts.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, estava em um corredor vazio da escola. Me apressei em fazer um movimento de mão e colocar um feitiço de desilusão e da invisibilidade em mim, bem a tempo, pois vi duas pessoas passarem. As reconheci rapidamente, Rony e Hermione.

- O que será que vão fazer? Estou ansioso – Rony disse, parecia animado.

Vi Hermione claramente revirar os olhos. Ela devia ter uma mente limitada...

Eles passaram conversando animados. Neville Longbottom passou atrás, correndo para alcançá-los, que pararam para esperar e depois continuaram o caminho.

Bom, agora, só tinha que descobrir onde Gina estava...

E não foi difícil, ela passou, logo ali, na minha frente. Estava sozinha e aparentemente se escondia de alguém, seus olhos estavam ansiosos. Será por causa de minha carta?

- Weasley, Weasley – disse uma voz sibilante. Malfoy, eu já o tinha visto na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Ele só parecia mais arrogante do que sempre fora, e olha que eu só o vi uma vez, tirando essa e ao vivo! Idiota.

Segurava o pulso de Gina e esta fazia uma cara de aterrorizada, eu teria de ensinar umas azarações para ela...

- Se não morasse no lixo, você seria bonitinha – disse o loiro aguado, com desdém.

Bufei, mas não pareceram ouvir. Caminhei até Malfoy e o empurrando para longe de Gina, chutei... Ãhn... Suas partes.

Ele berrou e ficou se contorcendo no chão enquanto eu puxava uma risonha Gina para um corredor vazio.

Puxei-a pela mão e ela sorriu.

- Harry? – sussurrou.

- Como sabe? – perguntei, depois de desfazer os feitiços de desilusão e invisibilidade.

Ela parecia envergonhada, só corou e não respondeu. O que me fez erguer uma sobrancelha, mas tudo bem.

- Era essa a surpresa de que você estava falando? – ela perguntou, o rosto voltando a cor normal.

Ele sorriu: - Em partes.

- Como assim? – seu rosto era confuso.

- Assim.

Eu realmente não sei de onde tirei essa inspiração, nem coragem para fazer isso, dado que nunca fiz.

Mas eu a beijei. Não, de verdade. Um beijo de verdade! Ai, credo... Pareço garota falando.

Bom, a puxei pra mim, enquanto passava os braços em volta de sua cintura. Gina deve ter gostado, porque passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e segurou a parte de trás do meu cabelo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, nos beijando. Mas pareceu uma eternidade. Não tinha ninguém no corredor, então, não havia motivos para pararmos, mas em determinado precisamos pegar ar.

Quando nos separamos, acho que eu tinha uma cara de abobado, mas Gina não parecia ligar. Encostou na parede e escorregou até o chão com um cara sonhadora.

- Gina? – perguntei, como se dissesse "tudo bem?".

- Foi... – ela corou um pouco. Nem quero saber o que pensou! – Incrível.

Ok, eu _quero_ saber o que ela estava pensando.

- Você beija muito bem – ela brincou.

Sorri para ela, enquanto olhava no meu relógio de pulso.

- Ih, já está na hora da prova e Adie provavelmente está preocupada – disse.

- Sua quase-irmã, certo? – ela riu.

- Sim, agora, segure em meu braço – estendi o mesmo.

Ela não perguntou por que, só segurou, e, no instante seguinte, tínhamos aparatado perto do "estádio" que seria a prova, longe o suficiente para ninguém nos ver.

- Te vejo depois, espero – ela sorriu travessa, antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha e acompanhar a multidão.

Eu sorri, acho que meio corado pela ousadia dela e pelo meu agrado, enquanto corria na velocidade da luz para o lado de Adie, que ainda estava no meio das árvores, do outro lado.

- Oi – disse.

Ela praticamente bateu a cabeça num galho, de tão alto que pulou no susto, tive de tapar sua boca para conter seu grito.

Bom, Adhara devia saber que na velocidade da luz é bem de repente.

- Tente ser silenciosa – brinquei e a puxei pela mão.

Andamos, sob um feitiço de desilusão, junto ao final das pessoas que entravam. Tomamos cuidado em não esbarrar nelas, e sentamos bem no cantinho, perto da divisória dos convidados e professores, e dos alunos.

Vi Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman e Bartô Crounch na mesa dos jurados. Os tratadores de dragões, entre eles Carlinhos Weasley, sentado no lugar do convidados e professores. Além de, é claro, todos os professores.

O lugar dos alunos estava lotado, e todos falavam altos e excitados.

Vi Carlinhos cochichar algo com o homem ao lado dele, que, agora, com minha audição sensível, ouvi como se estivesse ao meu lado:

- Se as coisas saírem do controle, agimos.

O homem moreno respondeu: - Sim, certo.

Carlinhos agora tinha a pele tão cheia de sardas que parecia praticamente um bronzeado, os cabelos eram muito ruivos, numa cor de fogo. Ele estava bem mais alto e parecia muito musculoso, com algumas queimaduras fracas nos braços.

Ri mentalmente, me lembrando na minha primeira visita ao Beco, onde eu e Adie conhecemos os Weasleys. Como Carlinhos estava animado em ver a sessões de dragões,

Quando eu não tinha que me preocupar se Voldemort estava agindo no Torneio Tribruxo. Parecia outra vida.

Ludo Bagman levantou, sorrindo animado, com a varinha apontada para a garganta e murmurou "Sonorus", antes de começar a falar alto, pensei em tampar os ouvidos de tão sensível que era.

- Olá, olá! Aqui iremos começar a primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo! O objetivo é que os campeões peguem o ovo dourado, passando pelo dragão. E vamos ao primeiro campeão, ou melhor, campeã – alguns risos da multidão – Fleur Delacour!

Fleur entrou na arena. Ela era com certeza meio Veela, dava para ver. Os cabelos eram num loiro quase prateado, e ela tinha um certo brilho. Os olhos eram num azul intenso, e as curvas do corpo perfeitas.

Não me atraía como parecia fazer com muitos.

Um dragão Verde-Galês saiu de um buraco enorme ao lado da arena, sendo arrastado por uma corrente por vários domadores de dragões.

Eles o prenderam num argola firme de ferro, enquanto o dragão soltava baforadas de fumaça pelo nariz.

- Que comece a prova!

Em sua realidade, os três campeões foram bem. Krum teve que pegar os ovos passando por um Meteóro-Chinês Vermelho, foi muito inteligente em lançar o feitiço Conjutivictus, mas o estrago de uma parte da ninhada descontou alguns pontos.

Cedrico também foi razoavelmente bem com seu Focinho-Curto Sueco cinza, apesar das coisas estranhas que ele fez transfigurando aquela pedra em cachorro.

E Fleur, apesar de ter queimado a bainha da saia e feito coisas tão estranhas quanto os outros dois campeões, se saiu bem também.

A multidão urrava e delirava em ânimo enquanto as provas aconteciam, e Ludo Bagman narrava tudo com imensa satisfação e alegria, como se fosse dar a vida para ver esses momentos.

- Muito bem, muito bem! – disse ao final da prova. Já tinham anunciado as notas – Krum em primeiro, Fleur logo depois, e Cedrico por último – e todos os dragões já estavam fora de arena.

- Imagino que tenham gostado, até a próxima prova – falou Ludo, enquanto ele e os outros juízes também levantavam.

Sussurrei para Adie( nós ainda estávamos sob desilusão): - Nem teve tanta graça.

Ela riu e concordou com um breve "Sim".

Mas, no instante seguinte, a arena estava um caos. Os estudantes de se escondiam entre eles mesmos, nos bancos ou se batiam tentando sair, mas as portas que levavam para fora das arquibancadas ainda estavam trancadas.

Os domadores de dragões tentavam agir, mas em vão. E os professores tentavam ajudar no que podiam.

O motivo? Tinha um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro no meio da arena. Parecia furioso e expelia fogo para todo lado, fazendo com que os estudantes se abaixassem na hora.

- Já volto – sussurrei quietamente para Adie.

Antes de tirar o feitiço de desilusão, fiz minha _nova-verdadeira _aparência aparecer com minha metamorfomagia.

Olhando minha pele vi que ela estava pálida como se estivesse prestes a morrer, então logo soube que meus olhos estavam transparentes e meus cabelos muito mais revoltos e negros.

Apareci de repente, no meio da arena, aparatação Élfica, é claro.

As pessoas se mostraram surpresas ao ver um garoto de quatorze anos ali, mas estavam a tanta beira do desespero para tirar Rabo-Córneo dali, que nem reparararam que era eu, Harry Potter, - um quase morto, há, há.

Fiz água dançar em volta do dragão, com fogo entrelaçado na água azul, como uma corda. Giravam fortes e grossos, água e fogo, em volta do dragão, em espirais verticais e horizontais.

Agora sim as pessoas pararam para ver quem era.

O Rabo-Córneo Húganro parecia se encolher diante do fluxo grande água e do calor do fogo, que parecia quente demais até para um dragão.

Fazendo assim, estalei os dedos, fazendo o fogo e a água pararem por uns segundos, e fiz um jaula de vidro inquebrável com ferros em volta.

E, no momento em que as pessoas vinham me ver, desapareci, correndo na velocidade da luz.

Foi tão rápido que não repararam que joguei um bilhete no colo de Gina Weasley, nem que parei na arquibancada, junto comigo.

Corremos para casa, mas, no segundo que paravamos no meu quarto, vi meus pais ali.

Aparentemente, preocupados em saber onde nós dois, eu e Adie, estávamos, depois de, provavelmente, terem nos procurado em toda a Mansão.

- Ãhn... Oi pai, mãe – cumprimentei num tom de quem quer acalmar um animal.

Minha mãe bufou, antes de ficar da cor dos cabelos pela raiva.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? SABIA QUE MORRI DE PREOCUPAÇÃO? – mas, subitamente, parecia aquelas mães preocupadas com os filhos – Está bem, não é? Se machucou? Posso fazer algo por você?

Meu pai sorriu e disse divertido: - O menino está bem, Lílian, querida.

- É bom que esteja, Tiago, é bom que esteja. Senão, ele vai ver só – ela falou ameaçadoramente, enquanto saía tempestuosamente no quarto.

Engoli seco, enquanto encarava os sorrisos divertidos de meu pai e Adie.


End file.
